Blaze and Glory
by black angel 2011
Summary: Ash and Hilda are on a new adventure, problem is Ash has forgotten his childhood with Hilda and it is up to them to piece together his forgotten childhood, it doesn't help when Hilbert, Hilda's older brother tries to get them together, along with Team Rocket and Team Plasma plunging into all-out war with each other. AshXHilda please R&R
1. Crush

**Blaze of glory **

**Chapter 1: Crush**

_This is a separate story to my legend hunter story and shatter; this story will be long and will contain the occasional lemon (between 5-6 chapters) there will be swearing and some intense action sequences as well._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_Ash: 23_

_Hilda: 21_

_(Ash's POV)_

I have been living in Kanto for the better part of ten years now when my mom moved from another region, to settle my angst over the move she got into contact with the local Professor, "Damn this blows I have been journeying and still haven't won a league yet" I said in frustration as I walked out of my house.

I walked to professor Oak's Lab to visit my pokemon that I have caught over the years, "oh Ash nice to see you" an elderly man wearing a red shirt, brown pants and a white lab coat greeted me with a smile, "so Ash do you have any plans?" the professor asked me with a grin.

"Yeah Professor are there any other regions I can visit this year?" I asked the professor hoping there was a region out there that I could visit.

"Yes there is Ash I am going to visit that region now" Professor Oak answered happily, "I am sure there are plenty of pokemon that will be different to the ones you have already captured in the other regions, Pikachu jumped up onto my shoulder and readied itself for another journey with sparks flying.

"Then it's settled I will follow you Professor" I said with a grin before leaving the lab with Pikachu on my shoulder, "I have this feeling that this new region will help me find the forgotten piece of my past" I said in a different tangent while Pikachu looked at me strangely, "Oh sorry buddy I am off on another tangent again right?" I asked my longtime partner while walking back to my place, "I guess I can put this place up for rent" I told my partner as I rang up a trusted friend.

**(An hour later)**

"Thanks Ash I did need a place to stay at while I lived in Kanto for a while" the friend said with a smile.

"I just have one condition Paul no parties, I know how much you love to party you bastard" I said with a grin he frowned at the prospect of this knowing that I was serious about it, "I know what happened to the last time you partied Paul you trashed the other house" I said jokingly as Paul got angry, "what's the matter Paul I was only kidding" I said with laughter.

"Ash I was planning on visiting another region so I can't take you up on that offer anyway" Paul remarked with a smile, "there might be a chance that we can renew our rivalry" Paul told me with a laugh.

"That's fine with me Paul I guess I will just put an advertisement up in the local trade tonight" I pointed out happily, "I guess I hear Dawn calling for you" I said as I heard Dawn calling for Paul.

"Alright Ash I hope to see you again" Paul said before hanging up.

"Damn I still can't believe Dawn chose Paul over me" I said with a laugh as I looked at the picture of her and her bright smile, "Oh well I guess there are other women out there besides her" remarked with a grin before making dinner and going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I was awake for a while I just couldn't get to sleep I wanted my first pokemon so badly that I forgot about visiting my friends, "I still need to follow my dream of beating the best trainers" I remarked happily, "I can't discount visiting the other regions" I told myself with a smile while looking at the maps of the different regions.

"Hilda the time has come for you to choose your first pokemon" a female voice called out to me, I quickly made my down stairs and quickly picked up some food before taking a look at a picture of an old friend, I opened the door to see a woman with brown hair tied up, white lab coat, green skirt, white shirt and red and white shoes, "Hilda what took you so long?" she asked me as I yawned still trying to wake up.

"I sort of went to sleep late" I confessed while scratching the back of my head, I placed a photo in my pocket and followed Professor Juniper to her lab, I looked around to see pokemon flying through the streets of Nuvema Town while a morning breeze set in causing the trees to sway. After the walk to Juniper's lab we walked in to see the busy people running around trying to get work done, "wow Juniper this place is busy" I said with a smile.

"Yes we have a situation in another region involving a criminal organization called Team Plasma" Professor Juniper stated with worry, "Plasma always operates in this region but they seemed to have moved their operations abroad" Juniper stated with fear.

"Wow those guys must be a real pain in the ass" I said with a faint smile, ' I thought my brother dealt with them three years ago' I thought to myself thinking of Hilbert who was on his journey in a different region, "So professor is it alright if I choose a pokemon now?" I asked the Juniper who looked away from the screen and walked towards the lobby of the Lab.

"Alright Hilda time to reveal which pokemon you will be traveling with" Juniper said with a smile as she pulled out three pokemon, one of them was an orange pokemon with a black face and ears and a thick strip of yellow over it's nose, the next one was a mostly green pokemon with a cream underside yellow eyes and structures coming from it's shoulders and the last one was a small pokemon with a light blue body with dark blue ears, feet and tail, white head and arms with a shell sitting on it's body.

"Wow so many coices" I said to myself as I inspected the pokemon, I first looked at the grass snake pokemon, "Snivy this one looks so proud" I said as I walked passed it to the next one, "Oshawott a cute little water type" I told the little water otter pokemon before reaching the last one, "and Tepig a sweet looking fire type" telling myself as I walked back to my original position.

"So Hilda, which one would you like to have?" Professor Juniper asked me.

"Well my brother chose Oshawott for his first pokemon and everyone in my family chose Oshawott" I said with a smile, "so I will be a spiteful bitch and choose Tepig" I said with a smile before I was handed Tepig's pokeball, I returned the little fire pig pokemon and received a few items.

"This is your pokedex and pokeballs these devices will help you capture more pokemon" Juniper said with a smile while handing me the items I needed for my journey.

"Professor we have a guest coming tomorrow with a trainer" one of lab assistant said with a smile.

"Seems like my good friend Professor Oak will be here" Juniper responded happily as she walked off to get ready for the visitors.

"A trainer could it be Ash?" I asked myself hoping it would be the case, "He moved to another region so long ago" I told myself as I walked out of the building, "I will put the start of my journey on hold until I make sure he is the trainer" I said while I walked home.

"Hello Hilda did you choose Oshawott like everyone else in the family?" Mom asked me as I pulled out the pokeball.

"Nope I chose Tepig" I responded happily as mom glared at me, "I am waiting here for the night so can meet up with a trainer" I said as I looked at a photo of Ash. "it has been ten years Ash wonder how you are going" I said to myself as I walked up the stairs to go to bed still knowing that mom was pissed off at the fact I didn't follow with tradition. 'Knowing the time difference of the regions it means that Ash will be here in the morning' I thought to myself, 'I wonder if he remembers me?' asking myself in though before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I had been flying for some time I didn't know much about the new region except for the fact there will be new pokemon that I have never seen before, "So professor what is this region called?" I asked the sleeping professor next to me, 'great that old bastard is getting lazy' I thought to myself while glaring at him, "so Pikachu you excited about this new region?" I asked my starter pokemon.

A flight attendant walked up to me to offer some food and a blanket, "We are about half way between Kanto and the Unova region you will need so sleep" the woman told me with a smile, I looked at her for a second and started to question her.

"The Unova region I remember that region I used to live there when I was a child" I remarked calmly, "I had a lot of friends there but there is one I can't specifically remember" I said quietly, 'Oh I am on some other tangent right yeah I would like to have a blanket and a pizza along with some beer please?" I asked the flight attendant.

After eating and drinking I feel asleep and awaited the next day and for the arrival in the new region. It had been some time after I feel asleep before I started to dream, "Whoa where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around a dark space, there was a person standing in the middle of the space, "Hey who are you?" I asked the person as I walked closer.

As I walked closer it showed a young woman with long brown hair wearing a white shirt covered with a black vest and denim shorts, "hey I am talking to you" I told the woman but it was ignored, a sudden gust of wind blew me over.

A mysterious noise started to roar through the air, "a great destiny will reveal itself to you very soon" a mysterious voice called out to me as a light started to flicker.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked myself as I looked around for the mysterious voice, "destiny I don't believe in that crap, but who was that woman?" I asked after berating that voice as I continued to look around until I found two pokemon fighting it out, "what are these pokemon?" I asked myself as they turned around to look at me they growled for a second before unleashing their attacks on me, "Oh fuck why me?" I asked until I felt someone trying to wake me.

"Ash are you alright?" the person sitting next to me asked in concern, "We are almost in Unova now" Professor Oak declared as I looked out to see the sun rise over the horizon which showed a few mountains and a small town .

"We are on a approach please put your seat belts on and await for further instruction" the captain told us over the PA system of the plane, we began our decent but I remained calm and I began to think about the dream I had.

"What a weird dream" I said to myself as I placed my hand on my chin, "I can't believe someone would mention the word destiny" I told myself as Professor Oak looked at me strangely, my thoughts were soon changed to the woman that was placed in my dreams, "who is she?" I asked myself as the plane made a successful landing near the small town. We waited for a moment until it was safe to unbuckle our belts and to walk out of the plane.

"So Ash I will be heading off to a friend's place to see here new findings of her research" Professor Oak stated his plans as I looked around the small town seeing the tree lined streets, small houses at the back of the markets standing in front of me, "Ash what will you do first?" Professor Oak asked me with a smile.

"I will be getting something to eat" I told the Professor happily as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder, "then I will look around for a bit for some reason this place is familiar to me" I said as a strange feeling started to feel the air.

"Alright but don't do anything stupid alright?" the Professor told me as we walked into separate direction, I walked to the markets and got some food while looking around at the shops.

I looked over my shoulder for a second, "Pikachu I think somebody is following me" I told the small yellow pokemon with a lightning shaped tail, I continued to walk through the streets until I waited for the perfect moment, I turned around and grabbed the person and pushed them to the wall of the alley way, "alright what do you want?" I asked a woman who looked at me and smiled, 'this woman was she the one from the dream?' I thought to myself as I looked into her eyes.

"Hello Ash it has been a while" the woman said with a smile as I removed my hands from her shoulders, I looked at her for a second trying to figure out how she knew me, "What you don't remember me?" she asked while her smile turned into a frown.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked the woman as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock and started crying, "Please don't cry I have only lived in the Kanto region for ten years and I decided to travel here for a while" I told the woman as she cleared up her tears.

"Ash if you have forgotten then my name is Hilda" the woman introduced herself to me as she pulled out a photo from her pocket, I looked at the photo for a second and looked at in shock.

"No fucking way that's me how did you get this picture?" I asked as a piece of my memory started to appear in my mind.

"Ash we are childhood friends" Hilda told me with a grin as we walked to the next location, "when you moved away from the Unova region a part of me was lost" she said remembering the past like it was yesterday.

'What the fuck is she talking about?' I asked myself as she continued to talk about our past, 'will she ever stop talking?' I asked myself while looking around the small town.

"Are you listening to me?" Hilda asked angered by the face I wasn't listening.

"Yeah I am listening, I am just digesting all the crap you are feeding me" I remarked coldly, she glared at me for a second, "I want to head to the local lab you know where it is, I want to get a new pokedex and a supply of pokeballs" I told Hilda who led the way to the lab.

"You know Ash we should go on this journey together" Hilda suggest with a hopeful smile.

"Hilda I have a question" I said with a frown, "a little while ago in my train of thoughts there was this guy who looked just like me but with brown hair, do you know who he is?" I asked as the new trainer stopped in her tracks and stood there for a moment.

"Yes that is my brother Hilbert" Hilda responded quietly, "He is in the Sinnoh region right now" Hilda told me with a smile before we found the lab and walked towards it, "he is travelling the world he started it about three years ago" Hilda responded happily, "You two are really close friends almost like brothers" Hilda said with a smile.

"Like brothers you mean I lived here a while ago?" I questioned the female trainer as we walked into the lab.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Professor Oak we need to make sure that the two major organizations don't start fighting each other" Juniper told Professor Oak with great concern, "Team Rocket has been operating in the Unova Region for the last year" Juniper pointed out as she drank her coffee, "we can't afford them going to war against each other" Juniper pointed out with sadness.

"Yes I agree with you Team Rocket has been a problem for the Kanto Region for the last twenty years" Oak agreed with concern, "but what concerns me the most is that Team Plasma are operating outside Unova" Oak pointed out as the door opened.

"So we have to deal with Team Rocket and Team Plasma" Ash said annoyed at the fact that this journey was going to be nastier than expected, "I've had my fair share of problems with Team Rocket so I will deal with them" Ash declared confidently.

"No Ash let the authorities sort these guys out you need to gain more experience" Oak told Ash as Juniper stood up and looked at Ash, "Oh Ash this is Professor Juniper one of my great friends" Professor Oak introduced the female professor to Ash.

"Hello Ash you seem like a confident trainer" Professor Juniper told Ash as Hilda walked in, "Hilda I thought you were already out on your journey" Juniper enquired with a smile.

"I know but I wanted to see the trainer from Kanto" Hilda responded with a calm smile, "Professor you were talking about Team Plasma I thought my brother dealt with them three years ago" Hilda stated as she walked up to Ash.

"I thought so too but it seems they have resurfaced a few months ago" Juniper stated as she showed a few photos of Team Plasma working on a building outside Undella Town, "what concerns me the most is that they want to fight Team Rocket because of the difference in ideals" Juniper stated as the tension in the room started to build

"So is there main objective?" Ash asked the professor who showed a pokemon being released with a few Plasma grunts standing in the background smiling.

"They cause people to think about releasing their pokemon and when they do they capture the pokemon for their own design" Juniper responded with sadness, "when all the pokemon want is to work together with humans it's really sad when organizations make it look bad" Juniper said calmly.

"So we aren't allowed to fight these clowns because they are what?" Ash asked as professor Juniper looked at Ash with concern.

"These guys are dangerous Ash" Juniper pointed out, "they use extortion and fire arms to get what they want and that is world domination" Juniper pointed out.

"Great so I have to stand aside and let them get what they want?" Ash questioned as the group looked at him and nodded, "like hell I will stand aside, I will not die wondering I will defeat both of them" Ash told his friends with a confident smile, "these guys want world domination well I will stop them" Ash told Juniper who looked away.

"Should have known once Ash sets his mind on something there is nothing that can stop him" Professor Oak pointed out with a smile. Juniper walked up to Ash and handed him a few items.

"Well since I can't stop you Ash take these Pokeballs and Pokadex" Juniper told Ash as she gave him the items, "also take this master ball" Juniper gave Ash a purple colored ball, "use this ball when the time is right" Juniper instructed Ash as he took the ball.

"Thanks I was just going to ask you about these items" Ash said with a smile, "but the master ball wasn't expected" Ash told the Professor as he walked out of the lab, "Oh Hilda are you coming?" Ash asked the young lady while she was talking to the professors.

"Hilda make sure Ash doesn't get into any sort of trouble" Juniper instructed Ash before she followed Ash out the door.

"Right I will take care of him" Hilda said with a smile, 'yes I get to spend some time with Ash' Hilda thought to herself with a smile.

"Took your time there Hilda why did they need to talk to you?" Ash asked as the woman followed him out the door of the lab.

"It's nothing Ash they were just wishing us luck on our journey that's all" Hilda responded with a smile as they walked to the exit of the town, "So Ash we need to head to Accumala Town" Hilda told Ash as they started to walking into a tree lined fields of route one.

"This isn't a bad place" Ash said with a smile as pokemon floaked around the route while the duo were walking, "So many pokemon to catch" Ash said as more pokemon started to run around the route, "which one will I catch?" Ash asked himself as continued to look around, "that one" Ash pointed to a small eaglet pokemon, "Pikachu time to catch that pokemon" Ash called out to his partner pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash called out the attack, Pikachu charged up for the attack until he was surrounded by an aura of lightning and unleashed a mighty blast of electricity, the small pokemon ws knocked out in one hit allowing Ash to throw a pokeball at the defenseless pokemon, "damn I should have gathered information on the pokemon first" Ash said with a smile.

"That pokemon is called a Rufflet Ash, they can evolve into a powerful pokemon called Bravairy" Hilda told Ash as he picked up the pokeball and celebrated his capture, "maybe traveling with Ash will not be so bad" Hilda told herself with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Accumala Town)<em>

"Are the preparations complete?" a mysterious person with a knights outfit asked, "we need to make sure that Ghetsis is ready for his return" the plasma grunt pointed out in a darkened room, "we also need to make sure that the other six sages don't interfere in our revival" the grunt said with a smile.

"Right once we get the final plans sorted out we will declare our war on Team Rocket" another plasma grunt pointed out with a smile, "but first we need to get the trust of the people" the plasma grunt pointed out.

Meanwhile outside the building a mysterious trio were listening to the conversation, "So they want to play rough ha?" a blue haired man with a black uniform with red 'R' in the middle of his jumper asked with a grin.

"Yes James they seem to want a war with us we will oblige this little request" a woman with red hair and the same black uniform pointed out with a smile, "we better tell our boss" the woman concluded with a malicious smile.

"Right and when we defeat them it will be without a doubt that no one will question our power" a feline pokemon stated with confidence, "Let's go Jessie and James our boss awaits the report" Meowth told his team mates as they disappeared from the scene.

**This is a new story but I will continue with Legend Hunter. I don't want this one to be like the anime or the manga. Please read and review the story and take into consideration that this is not a sequel to Shatter.**

**Make sure to read Legend Hunter and review it please this story is M rated from start to finish so please keep that in mind.**

**Next time chapter 2: Shadows**


	2. Shadows

**Chapter 2: Shadows**

_There is some explaining to do with why I made Ash start his journey at 13 easy I hate the number 10 in the pokemon world, LOL. Oh this story will be lighter than most of my other ones as well._

_Pokemon isn't mine and never will be._

(Hilda's POV)

I pulled out a photo of Ash and looked at it remembering the years we spent together before he moved to Kanto, he never contacted me and my family began to begrudge the Ketchum's after many years of quiet, "So Ash you really don't remember to much of your past?" I questioned the man standing walking in front of me, "Ash were you listening to my question?" I asked the trainer annoyed at the fact he wasn't listening.

"You were asking me something Hilda?" Ash asked with a facial expression showing he was deep in thought, "sorry Hilda I was thinking about something" Ash told me as we continued to walk through the tree lined route towards Accumala Town.

"Come on Ash we need a quick break" I suggested as we stopped walking and set up camp for the night. After setting we looked around for some fruit to eat, "Ash you know something you were going to start your journey here in Unova thirteen years ago" I told Ash before he looked me with a surprised look, "but before you could start you moved away to another region" I pointed out sadly.

"Hilda you just sit there and I will cook dinner alright" Ash told me as I sat down and looked at Ash cooking dinner, "So Hilda while the food is cooking want to have a quick battle with my Rufflet?" Ash asked me while taking his eye off the cooking food.

"How about we battle after dinner" I suggested not wanting to eat burnt food; I waited for Ash to finish the cooking. Ash served the food to me I looked at it 'seems fine to me' I thought to myself before grabbing a fork ready to eat the food.

"Well dig in Hilda" Ash said with a smile, "this is my favorite thing to cook" Ash confessed with a smile.

I took the fork from the plate and placed some of the food in my mouth, I waited for a second for it to register 'wow Ash is a great cook too bad this is a little spicy for my liking' I thought to myself.

"So Hilda do you like the curry I cooked?" Ash asked me nervously, "sadly that is the only thing I can cook well" Ash pointed out with great embarrassment, "I almost burnt down the kitchen at home trying to cook other things like cakes and pasta" Ash pointed out while scratching his head.

"So Ash who taught you how to cook?" I asked in wonderment while I chowed down on the food. We finished the dinner I looked at Ash who started to clean up the mess he made, "You know Ash we can battle now" I told Ash before he nodded.

"That can wait a moment a good cook will always clean his mess" Ash stated with a grin, Ash took a lot of time to clean the plates and utensils before he was ready for the battle.

"Ash please take it easy I haven't battled yet" I told Ash before he nodded his head in approval, "thanks Ash I really need the experience" I stated with a grin.

"Alright Rufflet time for battle" Ash said calling out his small eaglet pokemon ready for battle.

"Tepig let's show him what we are made of" I called out my small orange pig like pokemon, "Tepig let's start this off with Ember" I declared for the first attack, Tepig charged up for the fire attack before unleashing it at the small eaglet pokemon.

"Alright Rufflet dodge ember then use Air Cutter" Ash commanded calmly, his pokemon quickly dodged the attack and sent out his own sending blades of air towards my starter pokemon, Tepig moved slowly trying to dodge the attack but was hit by Rufflet's attack Ash just stood there calmly watching to see what my next move was going to be, "Hilda don't give up!" Ash demanded as he saw doubt in my eyes.

"Tepig watch out!" I yelled out before looking at Ash whose experience was starting to show in this battle, "he can bring the best out of any pokemon he catches" I remarked quietly as the battle continued on for a short time until it started to get dark and the food was almost ready for dinner.

"Not bad Hilda you definitely have potential" Ash remarked happily as he recalled his flying type pokemon, "but dinner is almost ready so I have to attend to it" Ash said as a pleasant smell start to drift through the area causing me to drool slightly, "wow Ash this food of yours smells amazing" I pointed out with a smile as I moved closer to the pot with an empty stomach growling, "Ash is the food almost ready?" I asked impatiently as Ash looked up and smiled, "come on Ash I am so hungry!" I yelled out wanting the start eating.

"Done time to serve out the food and begin eating" Ash said happily as he served out the food in the bowl, "and for the pokemon they need the best food" Ash said as he placed a bowl of pokemon food in front of the pokemon, Ash sat on his seat and started to eat his food at an amazing rate while I ate peacefully, I looked up to see Ash taking seconds and soon thirds.

"Wow Ash you sure eat a lot" I remarked with a nervous smile, Ash looked at me with a small bit of pasta hanging out of his mouth, "Ash before you say anything please swallow your food" I requested as a frown crossed my face.

"So Hilda what do you think of my cooking?" Ash asked nervously while I continued to eat his food.

"Ash you're an amazing cook" I professed while feeling impressed by the quality of the food that I was given by the trainer, I finished my food and we cleaned up before setting up the sleeping bags, "So Ash what are your goals in this region?" I asked Ash as he sat on the log with his Pikachu ignoring my question, 'why does he always ignore my questions?' I asked myself feeling a little frustration creep in as Ash continued to ignore me.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"You know buddy something about that dream was strange" I told my starter pokemon while watching the sunset, as I was watching the sunset I heard Hilda walk up behind me, "Oh hi Hilda the sunset is amazing" I said with a smile but Hilda wasn't smiling, "Hilda what's the matter?" I asked the young woman as she just glared at me.

"Ash for some reason every time I ask you a question you ignore me" she responded as she sat next to me to watch the sunset with me, "now that we are sitting here there should be no reason to ignore what I have to say" Hilda declared as I looked at her for a moment.

"I will listen this time" I promised happily, "but first can we watch the sunset it's really peaceful" I said with a calm smile as I continued to watch with great intent.

"Yeah it's really peaceful" Hilda said with slight disappointment, the sun continued to disappear over the horizon until it was completely gone and during the entire time the sky had was a fiery red color, "so now Ash can we talk for a moment?" Hilda asked me with slight frustration.

"I am all ears" I responded quietly while looking into her eyes, "Oh and my goals for this region is to compete in the Unova League and become champion same as every other region" I professed with a smile which caused Hilda to look at me in shock.

"Ash I thought you were ignoring me" Hilda said with a slight smile as we started to watch the sky light up with stars, "you know Ash I have one major dream in life" Hilda said with a confident smile.

"Yeah what is that?" I asked quietly while looking at the pokemon falling asleep.

"I won't tell you Ash" Hilda winked at me with a grin, "by the way Ash when did you start your pokemon travels?" Hilda asked me trying to get my history.

"It started ten years ago about three years after going to the Kanto region, sadly during that three years I was involved in an accident" I confessed which caused Hilda to worry slightly, "that accident put the start of my journey on hold and the worst part of it is I can't remember anything prior to that incident" I told Hilda who looked at me blankly, "but that photo you showed me got me thinking, that I would love to learn what happened prior to me moving to the Kanto region" I pointed out with a smile, "so Hilda will you help me with that while we travel together?" I asked the brunette who was in shock with my story.

"So why do you remember my brother?" Hilda asked me with a serious look on her face, "and if it meant bringing the old you back then you have my full support" Hilda promised with a smile, "but first you need to tell your mother that you are travelling in the Unova region" Hilda instructed me, "we can do that in the next town" she said as she walked away.

"That won't be necessary, my mom moved to another region while I was in the Hoenn region and I haven't been able to contact her for the last five years" I pointed out as I stood up and walked to my sleeping bag, "I travel all over the place and this is the first time in a long time since I have been here" I said with a frown before laying down on the ground, I took a quick look at Hilda who was just about to fall asleep, "damn she is beautiful" I said quietly not wanting Hilda to listen.

"Ash did you say something?" Hilda asked me with a smile before turning on her back to fall asleep.

I looked up to the night sky looking at the many stars that filled up the night sky, before turning back to look at Hilda before turning my gaze back to the night sky again, "there is something about her" I told myself calmly as my thoughts started to drift towards Hilda, "something familiar" I said thinking to myself as started to fall asleep.

I woke up after a while but started to feel cold, 'what is this?' I asked myself as I looked around to find Hilda sleeping next to me, until Ice came in our general direction, "what no way, this is crazy" I said trying to move but I couldn't something was keeping me from moving from that same spot, but luckily a flurry of flames stopped the ice from taking us out, "that was close" I said with a sigh of relief.

"You will face three great enemies in the Unova region as your destiny unravels before your eyes, you will make a choice that will decide your own fate" a mysterious voice told me as a large white pokemon started to fight with a gray colored pokemon.

"Who are you?" I asked the large pokemon as it flew towards the pokemon, "and I don't believe in the shit you just told me!" I yelled out to the voice telling me all this stuff.

"You will find out soon enough" the voice said calmly.

I woke up yelling which startled Hilda slightly, I turned around to see Hilda who looked at me with concern, "don't worry too much Hilda it was just a dream" I said with a fake smile which caused her to look more concerned, "One of my friends always said there is no need to worry" I said reciting Dawn's line.

"And I was always taught to say, that's when I worry the most" Hilda said in response to Dawn's remark, "Ash you were yelling all night can you tell me what's going on?" Hilda enquired as I packed my sleeping bag.

"I am not certain of what I was dreaming about" I remarked with concern, "but there is one thing for certain it reveals that I might have to fight something later on" I said as Hilda looked at me with great concern again, "but whatever challenges arise I will meet them" I declared with a confident grin, Hilda looked at me with a feint grin knowing that I was hiding something from her.

"Ash please don't do anything crazy that would make me worry alright?" Hilda requested in a concerned tone.

"Like I said Hilda there is nothing to worry about I will be fine" I told Hilda as she breathed a sigh of relief, "but I get the feeling that this is going to be a strange journey" I told Hilda with a smile as she looked away trying to ignore my comment, "come on Hilda I just don't want you to get hurt" I pointed out with a concerned tone.

"Right Ash you were gone for thirteen years and now you don't want me to get hurt!" Hilda started berating me, "do you realize how much I missed you Ash? I only had my eyes set on one guy!" Hilda said angrily before leaving me to ponder on what I would do next.

"Has she loved me all this time?" I asked as a chill went down my back, "why didn't she say so before?" I asked while watching Hilda walk to the next town, "Hilda wait up I will go with you" I declared but Hilda just ignored me but I ran up to her.

"Ash why are you following me? I thought you didn't want to hurt me" Hilda enquired quietly as we walked through the tree lined route ignoring each other.

We made it to the next town as the antagonizing silence between us continued as we walked through the town and towards the Pokemon Center, we gave our pokemon to Nurse Joy and went our separate ways while waiting for our pokemon to finish their checkup, a fair bit of guilt started to creep over me like a shadow, "What was I thinking?" I asked myself as I looked around town, "I need to buy supplies but when are the shops open?" I asked myself as I looked around the empty stalls in the town, "besides this place is very quiet" I told myself as I walked back to the Pokemon Center.

I made it back to the Pokemon Center which was now quieter, "Ash there seems to be something going on here" Hilda stated worried about what was happening in the town, "Ash what if this has anything to do with Team Plasma?" Hilda asked me as a police officer walked up to us.

"No that's not true Team Plasma were beaten three years ago" the officer pointed out with a confident smile.

"Yeah and what would happen if they make a comeback?" I asked calmly as the officer looked outside in concern, "if they make a comeback here won't there be a chance that Team Rocket will make their war against this organization?" I asked calmly knowing that Unova was on the brink of an all-out battle between two organizations.

"Ash what are you saying?" Hilda asked me with an angry expression on her face.

"Did you forget what Juniper an Oak were talking about Hilda?" I asked the young woman calmly while walking outside to find a stage had been set up, "this is getting more interesting by the minute" I said with anticipation, "so the fears of Juniper and Oak have been realized" I said as I looked at the people standing near the stage while banners with a stylized 'P' surrounded the stage.

"No way I thought my brother defeated Team Plasma three years ago" Hilda said in shock as the crowd started make some noise, meanwhile a man with a white shirt, green hair, black hat and blue jeans walked up to us, "N what are you doing here?" Hilda asked the mysterious man.

"I am here on my own venture, but to hear of rumors about Team Plasma's resurgence was most disturbing" N said calmly as he watched the lights surrounding the stage turn off until a central light, "so I am here to investigate these rumors" N stated with a calm look on his face, "unfortunately those rumors seem to prove true" N said while we looked at the stage to see a charismatic man take center stage.

"So he is the leader of Team Plasma" I questioned as a group of men wearing what seemed like a knights outfit, "and damn they have a stupid dress code" I pointed out laughing at them.

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Ketchum, these guys mean business" N stated with an angered tone, "and it seems like they aren't the only ones here to cause trouble" N said pointing over to a trio of familiar faces.

"Oh not those three" I said in disappointment.

"You know them Ash?" Hilda whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I know them, the one on the left with blue hair is James, the one on the right with red hair is Jessie and the one in the middle is Meowth their talking pokemon mascot" I said introducing the Team Rocket trio to Hilda and N, "Oh and one more thing N how do you know who I am?" I asked the man only to find he wasn't around, "Oh great he isn't here" I said in annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The people watched the stage with great intent as Hilda and Ash continued to keep an eye out for Team Rocket who were hiding amongst the people, "This could be fun" James said with a smile while holding out one of his pokeballs.

"James we can't expose our identities yet there are too many people around" Meowth said with a grin as the trio watched between the crowd calmly, "but when the time is right we will start our small attack on Team Plasma" Meowth stated with a smile.

"Yes we need to be patient otherwise the bosses plan will go up in smoke" Jessie pointed out knowing this situation will quickly deteriorate if they make a move too early.

Meanwhile up on the stage the large man riffled his pages and looked out on to the crowd and scanned them with an assuring smile, "my friends this is a glorious day Team Plasma is now back in operation and with a new intention" the man said with a calm look on his face, "my name is Ghetsis and we of Team Plasma want to help people connect with their pokemon" Ghetsis stated as the crowd of people started to think about why they returned.

"this is strange Ghetsis wanted to be the only man in the region with pokemon" Hilda started to question Ghetsis's motives, "there is no way this man changed in the last three years" Hilda pointed out with a concerned look on her face.

"He is lying he still wants to take over this region" Ash pointed out calmly, as the speech continued on as the trio from Team Rocket got closer to the stage, "shit they are getting ready to attack" Ash said gritting his teeth as Jessie and James pulled out their pokeballs ready to do whatever it took to defeat their rivals, "this could get nasty" Ash pointed out as some of the people started to leave the area.

"We hope we can help the people connect with their pokemon" Ghetsis said with fake hope, just as they were about to leave two pokemon attacked the stage, "so Team Rocket is here to interfere with my plans" Ghetsis inquired with a smile, as two plasma grunts pulled out their pokemon to battle the Rocket trio.

"Go Sandile" the plasma grunt called out a small crocodile like pokemon colored mostly brown.

"Go Venipede" the second plasma grunt called out their purple pokemon ready for battle, they glared at Team Rocket for a moment and prepared for their attacks.

"So you plan to lie to the people" James said with a grin, "Yamask use Shadow Ball" James commanded calmly as the shadowy ball of energy flew towards the opposing pokemon.

"Woobat use Air Cutter" Jessie instructed her flying type pokemon, Woobat flapped its wings and sent blades of air towards the opposing pokemon, meanwhile Ghetsis had mad his escape and Team Rocket was battling the two plasma grunts.

"Great the boss has escaped" Meowth pointed out in frustration.

N looked around to watch the battle take place in front of the people and saw his father running away from the battle, "you won't escape this time dad!" N called out to his father before giving chase, "great what do you want?" N asked two plasma executives as they pulled out their pokemon to battle N, "so you want to battle?" N enquired calmly before smirking at the foes for a moment, "I wouldn't recommend it" N said confidently before bringing out his Zekrom.

"What the he still has Zekrom?" the Plasma Grunt enquired as the large black pokemon growled ready for battle. "Go Krokorok" the first executive called out ground type pokemon ready to battle the large dragon type pokemon.

"Seismitoad time to battle" the other plasma executive called out a mostly blue pokemon to battle N, "we have the type advantage" the Plasma executive declared confidently, N stood there calmly and glared at the duo before getting ready to unleash an attack on the duos pokemon. "you are too confident for your own good" the plasma executive pointed out, "Seismitoad use Hydro Pump" the executive called out for the first attack.

"Krokorok use Crunch" the executive instructed his ground type pokemon.

"Zekrom use Dragon Claw" N commanded calmly, Zekrom charged at the two pokemon attacking it and knocked them both out with one hit, "I thought Team Plasma would have improved in my absence well I guess I was disappointed" N stated as he recalled his legendary pokemon and started to give chase to Ghetsis, "You two stay here my father is a dangerous man" N instructed Ash and Hilda as he started to chase down his father.

"What should we do Ash?" Hilda asked nervously as two more plasma grunts ran up to them, "Ash this could be trouble if they battle us" Hilda pointed out as two purloins ready to battle Ash and Hilda.

"I see you were helping N" the two grunts said in unison, "time for you two to pay the penalty" the grunt on the left declared with a smile.

"Hilda this will be our first battle together I will back you up" Ash said as he smiled at Hilda, "Pikachu time to battle" Ash called for his partner pokemon confidently, "Hilda since you only have Tepig you will need to careful" Ash said with concern.

"Tepig lets battle" Hilda called out her started pokemon, "Tepig use Ember" Hilda called out for the first attack, the small pig like pokemon sent a small burst of flames at the two cat like pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I instructed Pikachu to attack but before the attacks could land the two cat like pokemon used their great agility to dodge the attack easily, "what that's fast" Ash said in frustration as he watched the two pokemon land their Night Slash attacks on their pokemon.

"You can't beat us our pokemon are better trained since the early days" the plasma grunt stated with a smile, "Purrloin use Night Slash again" the plasma grunt ordered for another attack.

"Hilda try another attack" Ash instructed her but Hilda was weary of trying any other move, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle" I commanded my Pikachu.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda ordered nervously, Tepig charged at the one of the cat like pokemon with a fiery aura while the Purrloin charged with a darkened claw, meanwhile Pikachu charged as an electrical aura surrounded him, Tepig and Pikachu collided into the Purrloins causing significant damage to the cat like pokemon.

"Nicely done buddy" Ash said in celebration as the two cat like pokemon were laying on the ground knocked out of the battle, "time to give N some back up" Ash said as he and Hilda ran in the direction N went as he was chasing his father.

"Ash we were told to stay here" Hilda told Ash as she looked ahead with concern, "besides we will only get in the way" Hilda pointed out as I sighed in frustration, "also in the short battle we took some damage from the two Night Slashes" Hilda told Ash as they looked at the two pokemon panting from the short battle.

"Okay I will let N deal with this but after seeing what these guys are capable of I will need to get stronger" Ash said panning out his resolve and wanting to defeat Team Plasma and Team Rocket, they watched the battle between the Rocket Trio and Team Plasma which was fought out to a draw, "damn this could be trouble if now that I am facing Team Rocket and Team Plasma at the same time" Ash said angrily while Hilda walked next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "but those bastards are going to get away we need to stop them" Ash said in anger trying to run towards the enemy.

"Ash please we can't be involved in this battle" Hilda stated as she wrapped her arms around Ash, "Ash I've always loved you" Hilda confessed causing Ash to freeze on the spot knowing that he was right about Hilda's love for him, "it would hurt me if anything were to happen to you" Hilda said quietly as the enemies from the respective teams ran away from the battle.

Ash just stood there on the spot as another of his memories came flooding back into his mind, a small memory of their childhood this time a portion focusing on Ash and Hilbert again, "So Ash what are going to get for my sister?" Hilbert asked with a smile, "come on Ash I know you like her the truth is you're the only one I want for my sister to go out with" Hilbert declared his approval of Ash.

"I don't know Hilbert, you know I am moving to another region soon" the younger Ash said with a smile before the memory faded causing Ash to look at the ground for a moment.

"Hilda let's rest up for a while" Ash said as he felt Hilda's head rest on his back, Ash just smiled and looked on towards the horizon.

Somewhere in the distance the Rocket Trio looked on and smiled, "the boss will love the information we are about to give him soon the shadows of war will fill this region" James said as they walked away from Accumala Town.

**Now the feelings of Ash and Hilda have surfaced, how will this affect their journey through the Unova region? What will happen as the two main factions continue their battle for supremacy? **

**Next time chapter 3: Stronger**

**Sorry this one took a little longer, but I still hope you enjoyed it, please read and review this story, there will be some important stuff coming up in the next few chapters so please look out for that.**


	3. Stronger

**Chapter** **3: Stronger**

_The last chapter was just an appetizer in terms of fighting, unlike my other story Legend Hunter which leaps straight into the fighting, this chapter I sort of going to try and develop the relationship between Ash and Hilda a little bit (I mean a lot)._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but this story sure does._

_(Ash POV)_

It was time for us to leave Accumala Town and on towards our next destination, "come on Hilda we don't have all day" I called out to Hilda who was taking her sweet time in one of the small shops, "Hilda we need to catch up with N to find out why he is chasing his father" I called out again but she still didn't respond, "oh fuck she reminds me of May when it comes to shopping" I said to myself while looking around for the brunette.

"Sorry Ash there were so many cute dresses I need to buy them" Hilda said with a smile, "so Ash which one do you like on me?" Hilda asked as she showed me a pink dress, then a white dress with some black out lines, "come on Ash I know you like these on me" Hilda said as she looked at my face, "Ash you can't hide it from me your face has gone totally red" Hilda pointed out with a cheeky smile, "that settles it I am buying both of them" Hilda declared happily as she walked up to the front counter.

"Hey Hilda how are you going to afford these dresses?" I asked in slight frustration as I followed her to the front service counter, "and just how in the world are you going to pay for them?" I asked with a smile.

"With this Ash" Hilda responded as she pulled out a credit card.

"Hold on a second that card looks familiar" I said as I opened up my wallet and looked inside, "Hilda you bitch that's my credit card!" I yelled out angrily as she swiped the card to pay for the dresses, "that's not fair Hilda I was saving what was n that card for something special" I said as I stomped out of the shop.

"Come on Ash you need to take it easy" Hilda told me with a smile as she handed the credit card back, "Ash time to head to Striaton City" Hilda skipped out of town with her new dresses in her bag, I followed soon after angrily that she used that card without asking me.

"Dammit why did she do that I was going to buy her something special with that money" I hissed in anger as I walked her out of the town and onto the road, "oh well there isn't much I can do about it now" I said with a sad tone while watching the town slowly disappear into the horizon, 'Team Plasma they might be trouble and with Team Rocket we need to keep our guard up' I thought to myself while Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder.

"Come on Ash I don't want to leave you behind" Hilda said with a grin while running ahead, suddenly a purple pokemon zipped passed her causing her to stop in her tracks, "wow a Purrloin" Hilda said with a happy tone, "go pokeball" Hilda called for her pokeball, I watched on as the pokeball obviously failed to catch the pokemon, "what happened?" she asked in annoyance.

"Hilda you need to weaken the pokemon before you can make an attempt to catch" I pointed out with great knowledge, "So call out your pokemon and have it battle this one" I said while pointing out some handy information.

"Tepig go" Hilda called out her starter pokemon, "Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda called out for the fire type attack, Tepig charged at the feline pokemon with a flaming aura but the attack was easily dodged by the opposing pokemon, "oh no what do I do now?" Hilda asked in panic as Purrloin landed a Night Slash on Tepig.

"Hilda try a different attack" I instructed Hilda while she was panicking, "Hilda watch the opposing pokemon and then prepare for the attack" I continued to instruct Hilda as the Purrloin charged in for another attack.

"Tepig dodge the attack" Hilda yelled out, before the attack landed causing Hilda to breathe a sigh of relief, "Tepg use Ember" Hilda commanded as her confidence started to build.

"That's it Hilda now one more attack" I told Hilda as she looked at the opposing pokemon confidently.

"Tepig Flame Charge now!" Hilda yelled out as her fire pig pokemon charged at the dark type pokemon, this time the attack landed causing great damage to Purrloin knocking it out of the battle, "now time to throw a pokeball at it" Hilda said as threw her pokeball at the knocked out dark type pokemon, the pokeball hit the cat pokemon on the head trapping it inside the red and white device, "Alright I caught the Purrloin" Hilda said in celebration.

"Hilda you need to wait a second" I told Hilda as the device started to wobble from side to side.

"What the catch isn't guaranteed yet?" Hilda enquired in an almost dejected manner, we waited until the pokeball made confirmation of the capture, "did I catch this pokemon?" Hilda asked nervously as she walked up to the pokeball, she looked up at me trying to get a response, "did I get it Ash?" Hilda asked me again this time I nodded in approval, "yes I caught Purrloin" Hilda said in celebration as she jumped around in joy as another pokemon walked in front of us, "I want to catch this one too" Hilda said in excitement I walked up and shook my head.

"Not now Hilda your pokemon need to rest up and plus I've always wanted to catch this pokemon" I told Hilda as she sat down where I was and watched me try to capture the next pokemon, "I have waited for this day to catch a Zorua" I said with a smile as Pikachu's cheeks started to unleash sparks of lightning, "not now Pikachu I want to use Rufflet for this" I told my partner pokemon as I called out the small eagle pokemon.

"So Ash wants to try using Rufflet" Hilda said in curiosity while Pikachu sat next to her with disappointment etched over his face, "it's alright Pikachu he just wants to see what Rufflet is capable of" Hilda told the electric mouse pokemon.

I glared at the mostly black pokemon with red paws, "Rufflet use Wing Attack" I commanded calmly sending my flying type to attack the dark type pokemon, Rufflet slammed his wings into the tricky fox pokemon causing decent damage to the target, "good now Rufflet use Air Slash" I ordered with a smile, Rufflet sent blades of air towards the intended target.

Zorua slowly picked itself up and charged at the flying type pokemon this time using Night Slash, "quick Rufflet dodge the attack, then use Aerial Ace" I called out to my flying type, the two pokemon charged at each other dealing damage to one another, "now it's time to wind up and go pokeball" I said as I threw my own pokeball at the small dark type pokemon.

"Yes now time to wait" Hilda said as the pokeball started to wobble from side to side, as the pokeball was about to confirm the capture Zorua broke free from the confines of the pokeball, "what I thought it was captured" Hilda said in shock.

"Just because I trapped it inside a pokeball doesn't mean the capture is guaranteed Hilda" I told Hilda while my attention refocused on the small dark type pokemon, Zorua fired a dark wave of energy at Rufflet, "crap that was Dark Pulse" I said as I gritted my teeth, "this is one strong pokemon" I said with a smile, "Rufflet attack with Air Slash" I ordered my exhausted flying type pokemon, Rufflet sent another flurry of air blades at the dark type dealing another lot of strong damage to the small fox pokemon. "Now it's time pokeball go!" I yelled out throwing another red and white device at the dark type pokemon.

"Come on stay in there" Hilda said while we watched the pokeball wobble around, the pokeball moved around slowly as we watched and waited hoping that my capture of Zorua, we waited until the pokeball stopped moving and confirmed the capture of the small dark type pokemon, "yes Ash caught Zorua!" Hilda yelled out in celebration while holding Pikachu and spinning around.

"Alright another pokemon ally" I said with a grin, I looked up at Hilda who was happy to see a great catch of a rare pokemon, "Hilda I think we need to eat some lunch" I told Hilda as I pulled out the bread and sat at a picnic table. We sat down and ate for a while the pokemon recovered from the battles they were involved in, "so Hilda you never told me your dream in life" I enquired with a smile.

"Oh Ash I have many dreams in life I think I can tell you all of them" Hilda responded happily as she looked in my eyes, "one of those dreams happens to involve you Ash, and another involves me starting a business which I am close to achieving both of them" Hilda pointed out with a grin.

"Well that's great Hilda do you have any other dreams?" I asked Hilda as she nodded confidently.

"I want to surpass my brother in pokemon training, I would also love to defeat you in battle Ash" Hilda responded confidently.

"Then why not have a battle here and now?" I asked Hilda as she looked at me and smirked while I packed away the stuff, "a practice battle would be perfect opportunity to improve our skills" I said calmly while Hilda was tending to her pokemon.

"Ash I want to battle with Purrloin" Hilda said with a confident look on her face, "I want to see what this pokemon is capable of" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Then I will battle with Zorua" I said calling for my dark type pokemon, "I want to see how tough this little guy is too" I declared confidently, "Zorua use Night Slash" I instructed my pokemon to attack Hilda's pokemon.

"Quick Purrloin dodge the attack then use Night Slash as well" Hilda ordered her feline pokemon, Purrloin used its superior agility to dodge the incoming attack and launched its own attack on my Zorua.

"Damn Purrloin is fast" I said in shock as the attack landed, "alright Zorua use Dark Pulse" I called out for another attack.

"Purrloin use Sand Attack" Hilda called out for the next attack, Purloin fired sand into the eyes of Zorua causing the attack to miss, "now Purrloin use Fury Swipes" Hilda instructed confidently, Purrloin jumped towards my dark type with extended claws and started scratching Zorua.

"She is good, Zorua use Payback" I called out for the next attack, Zorua charged at Purrloin with great force dealing great damage to Hilda's pokemon, Purrloin hit the ground exhausted from the battle, "Alright Hilda time for our pokemon to take a rest" I said ending the practice battle, "plus I want to get to the next city by the end of the day" I told Hilda who recalled her pokemon.

We walked all the way to Striaton City and looked around the small city as lots of food stalls and other great shops, we continued to look around for a short time until we finally made it to the Pokemon Center, "hello Nurse Joy can I ask you to heal my pokemon up?" Hilda asked politely as a woman in a nurses outfit and pink hair took Hilda's pokemon while I waited for my turn to arrive to heal my pokemon, we ordered dinner as the sun began to set over the city, "so Ash are we going to challenge the gym leaders tonight?" Hilda Asked with a smile.

"No we need to rest up then we will challenge the…." I said as something come to mind, "gym leaders?" I asked as Hilda looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah the gym leaders here are brothers and they run an amazing restaurant" Hilda responded as she showed an advertisement of the gym/restaurant, "those three are world famous pokemon connoisseurs" Hilda remarked confidently, "connoisseurs check the compatibility of people and pokemon and advised them of what pokemon would suit them" Hilda pointed out with a smile as I looked away not interested in the crap she was saying.

* * *

><p><em>(8 Hours later)<em>

After a good night's sleep we walked to the gym, we walked into the gym and looked around to find that the restaurant before three brothers walked up to us, "is there anything we can do for you?" a man with blue hair wearing a waiters suit asked us.

"Do you want a decent meal?" a green haired man asked with a quiet smile.

"Um no I have already eaten, but I am here for a gym battle" I remarked with slight irritation.

"Yeah so am I, I want to challenge the gym leader to a battle" Hilda remarked confidently, "in fact we are here to challenge at the same time" Hilda declared as a red haired man walked up to us and nodded his head in approval.

"So maybe we can bend the rules slightly, you two can face two of us at the same time" the red haired man said with a confident tone, "Oh where are our manners my name is Chilli" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Cilan" the green haired man introduced himself with a smile.

"And I am Cress" the blue haired man finished the introduction, "so have you chosen the ones you will battle?" Cress asked as we looked around to choose our opponents for the battle.

"We choose Cilan and Chilli" we said in unison, Cress looked on in disappointment as he wasn't chosen for the gym battle, "So let's get started" I said with a smile as we walked to the battlefield revved up for the gym battle.

"Alright and here are the pokemon you will face in battle" Cilan stated as he pulled out a pokeball, "Pansage it's battle time" Cilan called out a monkey like pokemon mostly colored green pokemon.

"And next is my Pansear" Chilli called out another monkey like pokemon this time mostly colored red, "so you two ready to be beaten?" he asked confidently, we looked at each other and smiled then glared back at our opponents. We took the respective stages and pulled out our pokeballs ready to battle while Cress took the ref's podium to call the battle.

"Alright the double battle between the gym leaders and the challengers will begin" Cress declared as the gym leaders looked at us confidently, "the rules of this battle are simple, when both pokemon are knocked out of the battle be it the gym leaders or the challengers the battle is over" Cress pointed out calmly.

"Alright let's go Pikachu" I called out for my best pokemon.

"Tepig time for our first official battle" Hilda said nervously as she called out her fire pig pokemon.

"Let the battle begin!" Cress yelled out calling for the gym battle to start.

"Pansage start this battle off with Bullet Seed" Cilan ordered his grass type pokemon, Pansage fired a flurry of seeds at our team.

"Quick Pikachu dodge the attack then use iron Tail" I instructed the electric mouse pokemon.

"Pansear use Flamethrower to prevent Pikachu from getting closer to Pansage" Chilli called out for the powerful attack, Pansear sent a wave of fire at Pikachu sending the small pokemon to the ground.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda called out for the attack.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle" I commanded as the two pokemon charged at the two monkey like pokemon, the opposing pokemon dodged the attacks and waited for the commanded to attack.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed" Cilan commanded confidently, Pansage fired another barrage of seeds at our pokemon.

"Pansear use Flamethrower" Chilli ordered with a smile, Pansear sent another flurry of flames at our team dealing great damage to our pokemon.

"Ash what do we do they seem to be one step ahead of us" Hilda said in frustration, "Tepig use Flame Charge again" Hilda told her pokemon to attack again, this time Tepig charged at a greater speed towards the opposing pokemon, "oh that's right Flame Charge has a great side effect" Hilda said with great confidence.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I commanded, Pikachu tried to charge up for the attack but was stopped by a Bullet Seed from Cilan's Pansage, "dammit I can't use Thunderbolt" I stated while gritting my teeth.

"Pansage use Solar Beam" Cilan commanded confidently, Pansage used the sun shining from above and charged up for the attack.

"Pansear use Fire Blast" Chilli called out for one of the most powerful attacks a fire type has, "there is no way you can win this battle now" Chilli affirmed with a smile as the two pokemon fired their attacks at our pokemon.

"Quick buddy dodge the attacks" I told my partner pokemon, the small yellow pokemon barely dodged the attacks, "Hilda quickly dodge the attack" I told Hilda who was in awe of the incoming attacks.

"Tepig dodge the attacks now" Hilda instructed but it was a little late one of the attacks slammed into the small fire type pokemon, "oh no Tepig!" Hilda screamed out in horror as Tepig was down and slowly picking itself up from the attacks.

"Sorry challenger Tepig isn't really that strong" Chilli declared with a worried smile on his face, just as he said that a flaming aura surrounded Tepig as it cried out loudly, "oh seems like Blaze has activated" Chilli said with great interest.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda called out for the attack this time Pansear had very little time to dodge the attack as Tepig moved faster, "Flame Charge increases the speed of the user, so multiple uses can be very troublesome for the opponents" Hilda recited the effects of Flame Charge.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack" I called out for the speedy attack, the two attacks landed causing great damage on the opposing pokemon, "now buddy use Thunderbolt" I instructed the, Pikachu charged up of the attack and fired a huge bolt of electricity on the opposing pokemon knocking them out of the battle giving us the victory.

"Alright we win the battle!" we yelled out in unison as we celebrated the difficult battle.

"Both of you have great teamwork ability" Cilan said with a smile as he handed us our gym badges, after the gym badges the lights started to flicker before turning completely off, "seems like we lost power" Cilan said with worry, "the only way for that to happen as if the newly rebuilt Dream Fields power plant was to shut down" Cilan stated with a frown.

"We will check it out for you" I said with a thankful smile, we left the gym and looked around to find the entire city had no power, "fuck this is crazy we better head to the Dream Fields" I said with anger, "Hilda you lead the way I don't know where the Dream Fields are" I instructed Hilda as we ran towards the Dream Fields to find out what's going on.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash and Hilda ran towards the source of the problem only to discover smoke was rising in the distance, "Ash there is something wrong" Hilda told Ash nervously as they got closer to the power plant, "we need to hurry" Hilda instructed as they ran faster to their destination.

Ash and Hilda finally made it to the power plant and saw that N was in the area, "N what's happening?" Ash asked as he looked around to find a few Plasma grunts, "what the fuck are those guys doing here?" Ash asked in annoyance while following Team Plasma around the facility.

"Ash my father is hiding here" N said with a frown, "I was asked to investigate the activity of Team Plasma by the World Police" N stated with a smile, "we have reason to believe that they are trying to get their old plan up and running again" N told his friends as they walked around the facility, "they cut the power here to make Unova use their own source of power at a greater price" N told Ash and Hilda who were now angry at Team Plasma for doing this task.

The trio continued to walk through the power plant to turn the power back on, "N how are we going to stop Team Plasma?" Ash asked while looking at the darkened power plant.

"I have to arrest the leader and take over as leader of Team Plasma" N dictated the plan, "This time when I take over I will make sure Team Plasma follows the right path" N stated the majority of the plan, "Ash and Hilda I need your help to stop Team Plasma can you do that for me?" N asked his new allies as the trio continued to investigate the problem.

"So N have you seen my brother around by any chance?" Hilda asked hoping that N bumped into Hilbert over their journeys.

"No Hilda I was busy soul searching trying to find out about myself until I was approached by the World Police" N responded quietly, "they needed me to stop Team Plasma again" N said with a smile as Ash, Hilda and N made it to the control room, they opened the door only to find that Ghetsis was in their tampering with the controls, "father that's enough you are under arrest" N declared as he pulled out his police badge but Ghetsis just laughed at the prospect.

"Sorry son but I have to go" Ghetsis said as he ran passed use before the trio could respond they were pushed out of the way, N chased after his father again continuing the pursuit, "you will never catch me son, you failed in your duties as king of Team Plasma and you will fail here" Ghetsis pointed out as he disappeared.

"Dammit he's gone again" N said in frustration before walking back to Ash and Hilda's location.

"Did he disappear N?" Ash asked while looking around for a way to restore power to Striaton City, "this is so fucking stupid Ghetsis is on the run and Team Rocket are mucking about in this region" Ash said in anger as he punched the control panel which suddenly restored power to the grid, "great so my anger helped out this time" Ash said with a smirk.

"You two go I will make sure that we get extra security around this facility" N instructed the duo to leave, "here take these my number is already installed in these devices" N said handing over the items to Ash and Hilda.

"What are these?" Ash asked in a puzzled tone while strapping the device on his wrist.

"Ash you idiot they are X-Transceivers perfect to call people with, meaning that I can call you when we are separated" Hilda told Ash with a sassy smile, "I will give you my number in exchange for yours" Hilda told Ash while walking back to the city.

"Alright here take it" Ash said giving Hilda his number causing her to smile, Ash then received Hilda's number in exchange for his number.

"Ash we should go on a date tonight" Hilda requested happily, "we won our gym badge and helped out N and restored power to Stiraton City" Hilda told Ash with a smile but Ash remained quiet not taking any interest in the plan, "Ash unless you want me to use your credit card again then you will go out with me" Hilda demanded with a sly grin.

"Oh sorry I wasn't listening" Ash said while scratching his head causing Hilda to get angry at Ash yet again before a small pink pokemon with a floral pattern floated passed the duo, "What is that pokemon" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face, Hilda looked at the pokemon and grinned preparing to capture the pokemon.

"Alright I get to capture a pokemon my brother failed to catch" Hilda laughed as she called out her Purrloin, "this Munna is mine" Hilda professed as she started to battle the small pink pokemon, "Purrloin use Shadow Claw" Hilda called out for the attack, luckily the small pokemon was too slow to dodge the attack and Purrloin gracefully slashed at the causing Ash to look on in amazement.

"Damn she could be a good coordinator if she applied herself for it" Ash told himself as Hilda continued to build up in confidence as the battle between her pokemon and the wild Munna came to a conclusion, Hilda took the opportunity to throw a pokeball at the knocked out psychic type pokemon, "she has great potential as a trainer but her pokemon move very gracefully" Ash said as Hilda celebrated another capture allowing Ash to crack a smile while watching Hilda as Pikachu celebrated with her, "maybe I should go out on a date with her" Ash told himself while his gaze never left Hilda, "what am I thinking she is my childhood friends" Ash said berating himself.

They finally made it to the city as Hilda was dancing about happily celebrating something her brother couldn't achieve, Ash continued to look at Hilda with a smile as they made it to the Pokemon Center while Pikachu was sitting on his soulders, "you know buddy I think I should go out with her" Ash proclaimed happily knowing that Hilda would love it, "but she is my childhood friend" Ash said in a worried manner as Pikachu looked at his trainer with a glint in his eyes knowing that his trainer was in love with Hilda, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt on his trainer before berating his trainer, "you're right Pikachu I should do the right thing" Ash said while slowly picking himself up from Pikachu's attack.

* * *

><p><em>(Later that night)<em>

Hilda clung to Ash's arm while wearing one of the dresses she bought using Ash's credit card, "you know Hilda you look beautiful in that dress" Ash said calmly as Hilda looked at Ash happy that he gave her a compliment.

"Yeah even the brother complimented on how great a couple we are" Hilda told Ash with a smile as they remembered the dinner they had at the gym's restaurant, "they were so good at their job" Hilda said happily as continued to hold on to Ash's arm while walking towards a peaceful place to spend the rest of the night together. They eventually made it to a hill with an amazing view where the lights wouldn't interfere with the view off the night sky, "wow Ash this place is so good" Hilda said happily as the duo sat down to look at the stars, "Ash I never had the chance to tell you this over the years" Hilda started with a grin.

"Then tell me I will listen this time" Ash promised with a nervous smile on his face, but before Hilda could say what she had always wanted she lent in but Ash tried to pull away from the young woman, Hilda didn't stop she moved in closer this time planting her lips on Ash's, Ash tried to resist but eventually he stopped resisting and returned the kiss, they finally pulled away to get fresh air while smiling at each other.

"Ash I love you" Hilda confessed with a smile, "always have, always will" Hilda continued happily as Ash placed his fingers on his lips shocked at what happened but deep down inside he enjoyed it, he only heard the first four words that Hilda said but nothing after that. "Ash please stay with me alright" Hilda requested seriously as she sat next to Ash.

"Of course I will stay with you" Ash said with a grin as Hilda placed her head on Ash's shoulder, "I guess there is no need to hide the fact I love you too" Ash professed as he placed his arms around Hilda looking at the stars light up the night sky.

The two continued to look at the stars together happily as a couple this time before they continue on with their journey.

**Now Ash and Hilda confessed their love for each other how will this work out for them? What are the plans of Team Plasma?" and what is Team Rockets plan?**

**The action will pick up eventually i just want the war between Plasma and Rocket to build up first with a series of events. Please read and review the story, i have pre-planned the chapters so each of the next few chapters have been planned out nicely like this one.**

**Find out next time in Blaze of Glory.**

**Chapter 4: Fury **


	4. Fury

**Chapter 4: Fury**

_This chapter will take place a few days after their first date, things are starting to fall to pieces with Team Rocket and Team Plasma as they prepare to fire the first salvos in the upcoming fight. This chapter could go between 5000-6000 words so prepare for a long read. This story has recieved a minor name change because the previous name didn't sound right due to the story_

_I own pokemon in my dreams._

_(Normal POV)_

Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting in a secret location with a disk full of information, "Sir we have gathered information you need to know about" James pointed out as he started to upload the information into the computer, "uploading has just commenced" James said promptly while the files were taking their time.

"Very good once the information has reached me prepare for your new mission" Giovanni dictated as a cup of tea was presented to him.

"Sir the files are fully uploaded and ready for you to read" James declared with a smile.

"Very good now listen up, your objective is to find the White Stone before Team Plasma and try to unlock its secrets" Giovanni ordered the Rocket Trio, "soon not even Team Plasma will not stand against us when we command a legendary pokemon" Giovanni stated while sipping a cup of tea.

"So our goal is to find the White Stone" James enquired quietly.

"That's right the White Stone is an item of great power and can unlock one of the legends of the Unova region, the Dark Stone is already in the possession of an ex Plasma employee" Giovanni pointed out as he put the cup down, "there are already operatives in the region" Giovanni stated with a grin, "locate one of them and gather your items for your next mission" Giovanni said in the first step of the plan.

"Sir where is our next mission?" Jessie asked calmly.

"Your mission is to head to Nacrene City, gather information on the target, meet with the operative and then carry out your mission" Giovanni ordered with a confident smile, "after you carry out the mission meet me and the rest of the Team Rocket forces in Castelia City" Giovanni ordered before shutting down communication.

"Very soon I will have the first step to conquest of the entire world" Giovanni declared as he pet his Persian on the head, "and all will feel the fury of Team Rocket" Giovanni said as he laughed in a confident manner.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

Hilda and I have been going out for a few days now and things seem to going extremely well for us, Pikachu has been pretty quiet during the time, we have been training our pokemon together in order to become stronger, "Hey Hilda time to have a break" I told my girlfriend while we took the chance to sit down and cooked lunch, "Hey Hilda can you please set the table while I prepare the food?" I asked her as she complied with a smile.

We continued to prepare for the lunch time break, I made the sandwiches and she got the table ready, "Ash after lunch can we have another practice battle I feel like I am improving" Hilda said with a smile, "I want to win the next badge by battling on my own" Hilda stated with a grin.

"Fine by me" I responded quietly as I put the finishing touches on the food for us to eat, "alright here is the food for the pokemon" I said as I put the pokemon food on the ground for them to eat, "and Hilda here is your lunch" I remarked as I put a plate of food down in front of her.

"Wow Ash that looks great, now for the taste test" Hilda commented as she put some food in her mouth, she looked at me with great surprise and smiled at me, "wow Ash this food tastes awesome" Hilda commented with a pleased tone before grabbing more food and eating loving every mouthful, "Ash you are a great cook" Hilda commented happily as she continued to gorge down on more food.

"Glad you like it" I said with a satisfied tone, "I used to be a shit cook" I said with a nervous look on my face, "I messed up the most basic recipes and burnt down the kitchen of my friends place" I professed which caused Hilda to laugh at me.

"Why do you say that? these cakes are amazing, this salad is brilliant and the sandwiches are divine" Hilda complimented me happily while picking up another cake, "whoever taught you how to cook must have been a master cook" Hilda said while her mouth was still full with food.

"Yeah my best friend taught me all the basics and I watched mom cook when I had the chance" I confessed while scratching the back of my head, "so learning how to cook wasn't all that hard" I bragged in a prideful manner.

"Really then you have to cook for me when you get the chance" Hilda winked at me.

After eating we cleaned up the mess and rested for a while to gather the energy we need to battle the gym leader, after taking a nap we took the chance to train our pokemon before we reached the next city, "Alright Rufflet use Aerial Ace" I instructed my flying type pokemon to attack Hilda's Tepig.

"Alright Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda ordered her starter pokemon to attack my Rufflet, the two pokemon finally collided in the middle of the field which caused the two combatants to fall back knocked out from the impact of the attack, "I thought I had you beaten Ash" Hilda said in disappointment.

"Not bad at all Hilda your pokemon have definitely gotten stronger" I complimented happily as we recalled our pokemon from the battle, "I think you're ready for the next gym" I said as we began to walk to our next destination.

"Thanks Ash I will definitely win with your support" Hilda declared thankfully as we edged closer to Nacrene City. We had been walking for a few hours as we continued through the tree lined route as Pokemon of different shapes and colors ran passed us, "wow Ash this place is amazing" Hilda said as the beauty of nature continued to take our breath away, "so many different pokemon" Hilda stated happily as we looked around while still nearing Nacrene City.

"You're right Hilda the air is great and the pokemon here are really happy" I said with a grin, "shit I am starting to sound like those morons from Striaton City" I said with slight disdain.

We finally made it to Nacrene City after stopping and starting all the way to our destination, we looked around a city filled with warehouses that were artistically painted, stalls in every street and tree lined avenues and right in the middle of the city was a museum.

Suddenly I collapsed onto the ground as another of my memories came flooding back to me, it depicted me, Hilbert and a younger Hilda walking towards the museum. "Come on Ash we have to see this joint before you leave!" Hilbert said with an energetic smile as we ran to the museum, "Ash I want to see the Dragonite fossil and the Dark Stone" Hilbert called out to me.

"Ash we need to take a photo here" the young girl called out to me, we made it to the museum and looked around and saw many different things, until it was time for us to take a photo in front of the Dragonite fossil, "Ash please stand here next to me and brother you stay out of the photo" Hilda demanded with a menacing grin.

"Don't worry about me I am going to find the best books to read" Hilbert said as Hilda and I had the photo taken.

I was suddenly awoken by a concerned Hilda as Pikachu suddenly fired a huge burst of electricity to get me to wake up entirely, "dammit buddy what was that all about?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone as I picked myself up and walked closer to the museum, "seems like we were always hanging out and Hilda was always clingy when it came to me" I whispered to myself.

We made it to the museum only to be met by the curators of the place one was a man with short brown hair, wearing a gray suit with a green shirt underneath the jacket and black shoes, the other was a woman with darker skin, bushy teal hair, wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and baggy teal pants, "Hello my name is Hawes and this is my wife Lenora" Hawes introduced themselves to us.

"Hello my name is Hilda and this is my boyfriend Ash" Hilda introduced us in return.

"Hello I need to look at your archives before I battle at the gym" I said calmly as we walked into the building, eventually we made it to the archives to look for a certain picture, "excuse me Lenora there was a photo taken here thirteen years ago, is it still here?" I enquired calmly as I continued to search for the picture, "Hilda can you show them the picture?" I asked Hilda with a smile as she pulled out the photo of us standing in front of the Dragonite Fossil.

"Ah that picture we sort put it in a special file" Lenora pointed out as we walked to the special files, "we saw something in that picture and we saw it fit to place it somewhere special" Lenora said with a smile, "but if you want that photo Ash you will have to defeat me in battle" Lenora suggested confidently as she led us to a secret room, "now Ash I want to know how much that picture means to you" Lenora enquired calmly.

"You're the gym leader?" I asked with a smile as I pulled out my pokemon.

"That's right the battle will be a two on two battle and only you can switch out" Lenora went over the official rules of the battle, "You seem confident Ash so show me what you've got" Lenora demanded while we walked up to the battlefield.

"Ash good luck with your battle" Hilda said with a confident smile before taking a seat next to the battlefield, "Lenora I am ready to go" I said confidently not wanting to wait much longer, "Pikachu you can sit this out" I told my partner pokemon before he sat on Hilda's lap to watch the battle, "Zorua I choose you" I called out to my dark type pokemon for the first round of the battle.

"Oh a rare pokemon this will be interesting" Lenora said with great interest as she pulled out a pokeball ready to battle, "Go Herdier" Lenora called out a dog like pokemon with a cream colored mustache and crest over its eyes, shaggy dark blue pelt, tail and brown colored limbs and ears.

"the battle between the gym leader Lenora and the challenger Ash will begin" Hawes declared as he took the refs podium.

"Herdier use Shadow Ball" Lenora called out for the first attack, Herdier suddenly charged up the ghost type attack and fired it at the small fox like pokemon.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball to deflect the attack" I called out for Shadow Ball to be used defensively, the two attacks slammed into each other causing an explosion that pushed the two pokemon closer towards their trainers.

"Herdier use Giga Impact" Lenora demanded, Herdier jumped up into the air before an orange aura surrounded the dog like pokemon before flying towards the dark type pokemon.

"Quick Zorua dodge the attack" I called out to the dark type pokemon, in one quick move Zorua moved out of the way causing the opposing pokemon to land in front of me while Zorua moved behind the normal type pokemon, "now Zorua use Dark Pulse" I called out for the attack, Zorua fired a dark wave at the normal type wreaking great harm on the normal type, "Zorua follow it up with Night Slash" I commanded knowing that Herdier had to recharge after using Giga Impact, Zorua ran towards the normal type with dark claws extending from its paws, Zorua slashed at the normal type inflicting even more damage to Herdier.

"Nicely done Ash you followed up cleverly" Lenora complimented me on my battle style, "Herdier use Take Down" Lenora demanded confidently, her pokemon charged at the small dark type pokemon with great intensity.

"Zorua dodge it again" I demanded calmly, Zorua use its superior agility to dodge the attack and readied itself for another attack, "now Zorua use Dark Pulse" I commanded again, Zorua sent out another dark wave of energy towards the unsuspecting normal type, the wave of dark energy slammed into the normal type exacting decent damage and knocking out Herdier from the battle.

"Yes well done Ash that was awesome!" Hilda screamed out happily while celebrating the first victory.

"Nicely done Ash you have trained Zorua really well" Lenora praised me on my training of the small dark type pokemon, "but this battle is far from over go Watchog" Lenora called out another normal type pokemon mostly colored reddish brown, with yellow striping on its chest resembling a vest, and on its tail standing upright and looking confident for battle, "so Ash are you ready for the real battle?" Lenora asked positively as the battle restarted, "Watchog use Thunderbolt" Lenora called out for the attack to restart the battle as the normal type unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt on my Zorua.

"Zorua dodge the attack then use Dark Pulse" I instructed my dark type pokemon to make the counter attack, Zorua sent a pulse of dark energy towards the lookout pokemon.

"Watchog dodge the attack then use Low Kick" Lenora called out for her own counter attack, Watchog moved faster than Zorua and easily dodged the incoming attack before unleashing a mighty kick on Zorua, Zorua slowly picked itself up before collapsing on the ground again too exhausted to continue battling, "Zorua did really well" Lenora stated with a smile as I pulled out another pokeball.

"Rufflet lets win this one" I called out to my flying type pokemon confident that Rufflet was going to help me win this battle. "Alright Rufflet use Air Slash" I called out trying to keep my distance from Lenora's Watchog, Rufflet sent a cutting gust of wind towards the lookout pokemon inflicting good damage.

"Watchog use Thunderbolt at full power" Lenora commanded her normal type, Watchog unleashed an unforgiving blast of electricity on Rufflet.

"Rufflet dodge the attack and wait for the moment to strike" I called out to my pokemon calmly, Rufflet dodged the attack barely and waited for the next command, I looked at watchdog who became exhausted from the attack, "now's the chance Rufflet use Brave Bird" I called out for the mighty flying attack, Rufflet flew straight at the exhausted normal type pokemon wreaking great damage on Watchog and himself but the damage was enough to knock out the lookout pokemon, "Shouldn't have gone all out on Thunderbolt" I said with a confident smile.

"You're right Ash I guess I got a little impatient" Lenora confessed with an embarrassed look on her face, "here Ash you earned the Basic Badge" Lenora declared with a smile, "also take this key the special file is just over there" Lenora said as she pointed towards the filing cabinet, "I am sure you will find what you were looking for earlier" Lenora said as I opened the files to find the photo.

"Here it is" I said happily as I pulled out the photo from the file I looked at my copy and saw that Hilbert was in the back ground buried to his ears in books and Hilda and me standing in front of the Dragonite fossil, "Lenora can Hilda and me take another photo in front of the Dragonite fossil?" I asked with happily as I walked up to Hilda.

"Of course we can do that for you" Lenora replied with a grin, "I always thought you two looked good together" Lenora complimented as we walked out to the fossil and stood in front of it, I placed my arm around Hilda as we both smiled towards the camera, the photo was taken, "I will have it here for you tomorrow a copy for each of you" Lenora said happily as we walked out of the museum and to rest up for the night.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash and Hilda walked to the Pokemon Center while talking about the battle Pikachu was still a little upset that he wasn't involved with the battle against the gym leader but was happy that his team mates have shown vast improvements.

"We need a diversion" a mysterious person said with a sly grin, "if we are going to steal the White Stone from the Nacrene Museum" he said as he looked towards a group of Team Plasma grunts, they scanned the area to find the perfect target, "the Pokemon Center would be a nice target to keep the police busy" the plasma executive pointed out as they disappeared to complete their task.

Meanwhile Ash and Hilda were walking to the Pokemon Center to rest for the evening, "Ash your pokemon are fully healed" a female voice called over the PA.

"Alright Hilda I am going to go and collect my pokemon you stay here until I get back" Ash told Hilda as he left the room, Ash made it to the foyer and collected his pokemon before he wasnearly knocked over by a fire ball, "what the fuck was that?" Ash asked as he looked around to see parts of the building catch fire, "oh no Hilda and Pikachu" Ash said in panic as he ran towards the entrance to the hallway.

Meanwhile Hilda was waiting in the room for Ash to return with his pokemon before hearing people starting to panic, she opened the doors to see what was going on before smoke started to fill the hallway, "What's going on Pikachu?" Hilda asked the small yellow pokemon as she saw a massive burst of fire push open a door at the other end of the hallway.

Ash continued to find a way to reach Hilda, "fuck there are too many people running around like idiots" Ash said calmly as he tried to pass through the crowd of panicking people, "out of my way!" Ash yelled out as he made it to the hallway. After making it passed the crowd of people Ash made it to the room he was staying in with Hilda, "Hilda are you alright?" Ash asked but to no response, Ash looked around to see the smoke was getting thicker.

Parts of the Pokemon Center was starting to cave in around Ash as the fire started to intensify, "this is nuts" Ash said as he pushed the door down, 'Hilda where are you?" Ash asked as he tried to find his way around the smoke filled room, "Rufflet use whirlwind" Ash called out and commanded the small flying type pokemon.

Ash looked around to see his Pikachu on the floor out cold and next to his pokemon Hilda not conscious after inhaling some smoke, "Hilda no!" Ash yelled out as he recalled Rufflet and picked up Hilda and Pikachu, "Time to get out of here" Ash said as he ran with them in his arms, "Hilda please be alright" Ash pleaded as ran through the exit of the Pokemon Center, Ash looked at the burning Pokemon Center with relief that he got out of the fire with Hilda and Pikachu safely.

"Sir are you alright?" A man in the back of an ambulance asked Ash while he pulled out the gurney to help Hilda out, "Good she still has a pulse but she needs oxygen and your Pikachu needs to be helped out as well" the paramedic told Ash.

"Well that would be great but the damn Pokemon Center is burning down" Ash pointed out in dismay.

"We have an emergency pokemon Center in the hospital in case of situations like this" the paramedic told Ash, "Climb on we can help you get there" he told Ash allowing him to follow Hilda on the way to the hospital.

"Hilda Please be alright" Ash said in a slight depression, they made it to the hospital and Hilda was quickly placed on the oxygen ventilator like Ash and Pikachu, eventually Ash, Hilda and Pikachu made a full recovery unlike the Pokemon Center.

"Ash you saved me" Hilda said in tears as she embraced Ash knowing how lucky she was to have survived the fire that destroyed the Pokemon Center, Ash looked serious for the moment not noticing Hilda hugging him, "Ash what's the matter?" Hilda asked Ash as he looked out the window which was in the direction of the Pokemon Center, "Ash did something happen?" Hilda asked nervously.

"That fire was deliberately lit" Ash said in anger, "and I have this feeling that we will find out why soon enough" Ash said as he fell asleep on the couch while Hilda slept next to him.

Outside of the City a few Plasma grunts witnessed looked on as the fire department finished putting out the fire, "Things are going well now that the police are busy with the investigation we can attack the Nacrene Museum" he said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

It was my turn to battle Lenora and I was starting to feel the effects of the late night we had so we slept in for a while, Ash had saved me and was asleep this time he was having another of his nightmares the ones he was having since he made it here, I patted messy black hair with a smile before he woke up smiling at me, "you know Ash I never had the chance to thank you" I said with relief at the fact that he stayed with me all night.

"No problem Hilda but it's time to get your second badge" Ash said tiredly as he tried to get up, we walked out of the hospital but Pikachu was still recovering from inhaling the smoke last night, "Hilda are you sure you will be okay?" Ash asked me with great concern as we walked to the gym so I can face Lenora.

"Ash I will be fine" I assured Ash while walking into the gym ready for me to battle, "Lenora I am here to challenge you to a gym battle" I called out to the gym leader confidently, after calling out Lenora I was greeted by her and Hawes, "now you will face me" I said confidently as we walked back into the battlefield.

"I hope you know what you are facing up against" Lenora enquired as we made it to our respective sides, "Go Watchog" Lenora called out for her first pokemon to battle me, "now choose wisely Hilda" Lenora instructed me calmly as I pulled out my first pokeball ready for battle.

"This time I face a gym leader on my own" I whispered to myself feeling nervous, "Go Purrloin!" I called out to my dark type to battle the lookout pokemon.

"The battle between the challenger Hilda and the gym leader Lenora will begin" Hawes called out bringing the battle to a start, "the battle will continue until one sides pokemon is unable to battle" Hawes declared as I looked at my opponent.

"Purrloin use Night Slash" I instructed my feline like pokemon, Purrloin moved with amazing speed with extended black claws and started scratching the normal type pokemon.

"Not bad Hilda but watch this, Watchog use Low Kick" Lenora commanded confidently as the two pokemon charged at each other with amazing speed until they collided in the middle of the arena, "hmm not bad at all you trained your Purrloin well Hilda" Lenora complimented me with a smile, "But my Watchog is better" Lenora declared with a grin.

"Yeah well my Purrloin is just warming up" I professed confidently, "Purrloin get ready for the next attack" I told my pokemon as the dark pokemon waited for the time to strike.

"That move will cost you Hilda, Watchog use Low Kick" Lenora commanded calmly, the lookout pokemon charged towards the smaller dark type pokemon, I looked on with a smile, "What you pretty confident" Lenora pointed out.

"Alright Purrloin dodge the attack with a spin" I commanded quickly as the people looked on in shock, "now Purrloin use Hone Claw, then use Night Slash" I commanded as my dark type landed behind Watchog and increased its stats with the claw sharpening move before charging at Watchog with a extended dark claws, Purrloin critically slashed Watchog causing significant damage on the normal type pokemon knocking it out of the battle.

"No way she used a contest style move" Ash said in amazement, "way to go Hilda" Ash cheered me on causing my confidence to rise.

'Can't get overconfident I have to defeat one more pokemon for the Basic Badge' I thought to myself as I watched the gym leader call out her Herdier, "let's go Purrloin" I called out confidently to my dark type pokemon, "Purrloin use Hone Claw" I instructed my feline pokemon to increase its stats again.

"Not bad Hilda but your Purrloin is pretty tired now" Lenora pointed out with a smile, "now Herdier use Giga Impact" Lenora called out for the next attack, Herdier jumped up into the air and started to gain a yellow aura before charging towards Purrloin.

"Purrloing dodge the attack with another spin" I called out but sadly Purrloin was too tired to even move, the attack landed causing immense damage to the small cat like pokemon, "Purrloin are still able to battle?" I asked the small pokemon but as the dust cleared it was starting to become obvious that Purrloin was out of the battle.

"You only have one pokemon left Hilda" Lenora pointed out smartly as I pulled out my pokeball ready to bring out Tepig.

"Alright Tepig time to show them what we are made of" I called out to my fire starter pokemon, "time to show these people what we have practiced" I said with a confident grin, "even Ash will be impressed" I said as I looked towards Ash with a confident grin on my face.

"You're all talk so far" Lenora pointed out as I turned my attention to the battle.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda called out for the first attack of this round, Tepig charged in with a s flaming aura slamming into the recharging Herdier, the normal type was pushed back from the attack taking decent damage from the fire type attack.

"Not bad Hilda you know that Giga Impact has a recharge time" Lenora stated impressed with my skills shown in the battle, "now Herdier use Take Down" Lenora called out for the attack, Herdier charged towards Tepig with great ferocity.

"Tepig dodge Take Down by jumping in the air" I instructed my pokemon calmly, "Now use Flamethrower" I ordered Tepig to send a flurry of flames towards the dog like pokemon, the flames slammed into the normal type causing immense damage from the attack.

After attack cleared up Herdier was slowly getting up, then in a flash of light the pokemon grew larger and took on another appearance, this time it had a long mustache, shaggy blue fur which was lighter at the bottom, and brown limbs and face, "Oh this changes things Hilda" Lenora said as the much larger pokemon took to her side of the battle field.

"Great her Herdier evolved into Stoutland" I said nervously as Tepig landed in front of me.

"Stoutland use Giga Impact to finish this battle" Lenora instructed her newly evolved pokemon as the pokemon jumped up into the air this time charging up another yellow aura before charging at the small fire pig pokemon.

"Quick Tepig dodge the attack" I commanded but Tepig moved too slowly and barely dodged the attack while still taking damage, "Tepig get up" I called out to my pokemon, the small fire pig picked himself up and started to glow red again, 'Tepig use Flamethrower" I instructed the small pokemon, Tepig sent a forceful wave of flames at the recharging pokemon hurting the it greatly, "now Tepig use Flame Charge" I instructed the exhausted fire pokemon, Tepig quickly charged at the normal type causing great damage to the big hearted pokemon.

"Stoutland get up!" Lenora yelled out as the large pokemon exhaustedly picked itself up, "seems like we only have one move left over" Lenora pointed out as she looked at the two combatants, "Stoutland use Giga Impact to finish this battle" Lenora ordered.

"Tepig dodge the attack and wait for my next command" I told my pokemon, the much larger pokemon charged at the smaller pokemon and missed giving me the chance to unleash one last attack to end this battle, "Now Tepig use Flamethrower again" I told my pokemon, Tepig unleashed another powerful flurry of flames at Stoutland knocking it out of the battle, Tepig landed in front of me tired from the battle.

"Well done Hilda that was a most challenging battle, I enjoyed it more than my battle with Ash" Lenora professed with a smile, "here you've earned the Basic Badge" Lenora said with a smile while handing me the badge and the photos of Ash and me from the previous day, a loud noise was heard in the background, "what was that?" Lenora asked in shock as we ran towards the origin of the noise.

We made it to the museum to find a few Plasma grunts destroy some precious artifacts, "you bastards what are you looking for?" Ash asked in anger as the Plasma men glared at us.

"You keep them busy I will find the White Stone" the plasma executive dictated calmly.

"Fuck I am the only one that can battle here" Ash said angrily, before the Plasma executive ran out of a room holing a round white stone, "what is that?" Ash asked puzzled by the strange object.

"Alright men we got what came here for time to leave" the Plasma executive directed as he threw a smoke bomb on to the ground obscuring our view.

"Damn them, Ash we need to chase them and get back that stone" I said while trying to find out where we were.

"Rufflet use Whirlwind to remove the smoke" Ash ordered his small eagle pokemon, a sudden gust of wind cleared the smoke before we ran after the Plasma group that took the stone, "Hilda and I will go after that Plasma Bastards you clean up this mess" Ash told the gym leader confidently as we ran out of the building.

We chased them out of the city and into a forest, "Ash are you sure that this is the way to go?" I asked Ash before he pointed up showing that Rufflet was showing us the way, "wow Ash you're really resourceful" I commented impressed with Ash's intelligence in the situation.

"Zekrom stop them from running away" A familiar voice told his pokemon surround the Plasma grunts, "now hand over the White Stone or face the consequences" N told the Plasma men, they were too scared to do anything else so they handed over the White Stone to N.

"N how did you know what was happening?" I asked the man riding Zekrom.

"I was here last night during the fire attack on the Pokemon Center and I knew that something else was going to happen" N confessed calmly as he hand over the powerful item to Ash, "Ash I told Lenora that I was giving you the stone to defend" N told Ash with great confidence, "this stone has amazing power make sure no one gets ahold of it" N instructed Ash, "I have someone I need to meet in Castelia City" N stated before flying off towards the next city.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Alright Terrakion time to meet some old friends" he said calmly, "and time to stop some old enemies and to make new enemies" he said as N landed in front of him. "N it's been a while" he said with a smile.

"Yes friend it seems like we have a new ally in Ash Ketchum and Hilda White" N said with a smile surprising the young man.

"Really Ash is back? that's amazing news" he said in an excited tone, "has he won Hilda over yet?" he asked with a smile as N nodded in response, "Yes about fucking time" he celebrated happily knowing that Ash and Hilda were finally going out, "I am ready to help out anyway I can, right Terrakion?" he asked with a grin as he and N walked towards the city ready to fight off Team Plasma and Team Rocket.

**Okay I think it's pretty obvious who this guy is since we know he has been trying to get Ash and Hilda together from the start. How will he help out as the conflict starts to take shape? And what new allies will come to Ash and Hilda's aide? **

**Next time in Blaze and Glory:**

**Chapter 5: Razor**


	5. Razor

**Chapter 5: Razor**

_Okay it was obvious who that guy at the end of the last chapter was. In this chapter we will have an important part in the Plasma/Rocket war. This chapter might be another long one as well could go for around 6000 words, with some more of Ash's past being revealed during the chapter._

_Hilbert: 23_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Hilda's POV)_

It had been a couple of days since we left Nacrene City with the White stone in our care, we knew that having this great artifact with us could present immense danger to the both of us but we both knew that Team Rocket and Team Plasma could not be allowed to have this powerful item. "So Ash it seems like we are being entrusted with this powerful item" I told Ash as we walked towards the forest Pokemon Center.

"Yeah this item seems to have great importance to the fate of the world" Ash responded quietly as we looked around to see the massive trees that surround us and the pokemon that live in the forest, "so many rare pokemon" Ash stated with a grin as we looked around before a small pokemon landed in front of us, "what is that pokemon?" Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh wow that's a Sewaddle" I responded happily as I clapped my hands together, "I always wanted this pokemon since we came here as children" I said while Ash looked at me in a puzzled manner, "Oh right you forgot I will tell you later" I promised as I glared at the small sewing pokemon ready to battle it, "Go Munna" I called out my psychic pokemon to battle the bug/grass type pokemon. I waited for the small creature to make a move then it unleashed a barrage of leaves, "Razor Leaf" I said calmly, "Munna dodge the attack then use Confusion" I called out intelligently, the dream eater pokemon dodged the barrage of leaves barely and surrounded the small pokemon with a blue aura picking it up before dropping it to the ground.

"Wow Hilda you've gotten better" Ash complimented me as the green caterpillar pokrmon charged at Munna with glowing fangs, Sewaddle managed to jump onto Munna and start biting down on the psychic type.

"That's Bug Bite" I said as Munna tied to push bug type of its back, "Now Munna use Psychic" I commanded as another more powerful aura surround Sewaddle pushing it away from the psychic type pokemon, "Now it's time to throw a pokeball at it" I said as I threw a red and white device at the weakened creature, the device wobbled until a sound was made to signify a successful catch, "Yes I caught Sewaddle!" I celebrated after picking up the pokeball before a few raindrops started to fall, "looks like we need to get to the Pokemon Center" I declared while the rain started to get heavier.

We ran quickly to the Pokemon Center, we made it as the thunder and the lightning got worse and the rain got heavier, "fuck we made it before it got this bad" Ash said with a smile as we walked up to the front desk, "Nurse Joy can we have our pokemon get a checkup please?" Ash requested respectfully before handing our pokemon to the pink haired nurse.

"So Ash you don't remember to much about the camp we had here with my brother?" I asked while we were eating at the table waiting for our pokemon to finish their checkup, "It's been a bit over ten years since I was last here" I professed with a smile, "I never made any further than Stiaton City in the last six years" I said sadly as the chime to signify the our pokemon were ready to be taken.

We walked up to the front desk to pick up our pokemon, "Your pokemon are in great shape and very well trained" Nurse Joy said with great enthusiasm.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" we said in unison before walking back to our table to eat our food.

"Hey Hilda there is something I need to talk to you about" Ash said confidently.

"What it is Ash?" I asked.

"Your battle style is intriguing" Ash told me as I looked on in a perplexed way.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked calmly, "Or is there something about it that is familiar to you?" I asked in a bewildered way.

"Yes there is something I should tell, two of my friends use the same battle style as you but not in gym battles" Ash responded with a grin, "have you ever heard of Pokemon Contests?" Ash asked me as I became more confussed, every thought went through my mind I never heard of the concept of Pokemon Contests before.

"Ash can you tell me a bit about Pokemon Contests?" I asked Ash wanting to know about this concept.

"Pokemon Contests are events that show of the pokemons more interesting qualities like cuteness and beauty" Ash declared, "First comes the appeals round where you show off your pokemons moves in the most creative ways you can think of" Ash said as I nodded my head in interest, "then there is the contest battles which last five mintutes" Ash told me as my interest started to reach an all-time high.

"Alright Ash what's the point of these battles?" I asked with great interest.

"You started off with points that you reduce as you battle" Ash responded wisely.

"How do you take these points away from your opponent?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Either dodge the attack of your opponent's pokemon gracefully which you seem to have down pat" Ash told me with a smile, "or the basic hit your opponent's pokemon with attacks that show off your pokemons strength" Ash told me finishing his introduction of Pokemon contests.

"So what do you get if you win?" I asked Ash as he pulled out what looked like a half ribbon.

"You get one of these except it will be a whole ribbon" Ash responded happily, "I got this ribbon when I drew with one of my best friends" Ash said fondly as he ulled out a photo of his friends that he made over the years..

I shuffled the photos until reached a picture of a young brunette wearing mostly red, "who is she?" I asked while a bit of jealousy started to set in slightly.

"Her name is May we travelled through the Hoenn region and the Kanto region" Ash responded with a serious look on his face, "Then another of my friends gave me this ribbon a few years back" Ash said bringing out an orange ribbon with a blue center.

"Another girl?" I asked as slight envy set in knowing he travelled around with many people.

"Yeah my first girlfriend her name was Dawn, but we broke it off after a while" Ash said with a bit of hurt, "But we remained very close friends almost like siblings" Ash said with a smile, "and know she is going out with one of my old rivals" Ash said in laughter.

"So Ash do you think we will last?" I asked with uncertainty.

"I have great confidence that we will, you asshole brother seems to think we're great together" Ash said laughing while remembering the days we spent together before he moved to Kanto.

We sat there and waited for the storm to dissipate and when it eventually did we walked out of the Pokemon Center to walk to the next city to a now cleared sky, "so Ash what do we do next?" I asked Ash with a smile as he pulled out a sleeping bag.

"We camp out and look at the stars" Ash responded with a grin, "most times looking at the stars is what helps me relax" Ash confessed.

We stayed outside the pokemon center while Ash was holding onto his bag not letting go of it, he was holding onto it to guard the White Stone that he was entrusted to protect, Pikachu was next to Ash sleeping, but for me I couldn't sleep I was too concerned that Ash still had feelings for Dawn and my fears seemed to be unjustified, "Ash I hope what you said is true about her" I said with some doubt, I continued to look at the stars alone and thought about the Pokemon Contests with great interest, 'Pokemon Contests they are very interesting' I thought to myself.

I looked around to think about it some more until a small burst of wind pushed me aside, "now you will hand us the White stone" a male voice demanded as I picked myself up.

"He is still sleeping after all of that" I said as I kicked Ash to wake him up, "Ash seems like someone is after the White Stone" I told Ash as he woke up yelling in pain.

"Dammit Hilda what was that for?" he asked in anger mixed with pain.

"Seems like our sneak attack worked" a woman stated confidently.

"Who are you guys?" I asked in panic.

"Team Rocket" Ash responded calmly, "they are a fucken pain the ass" Ash said as the trio glared Ash angrily before calling out their pokemon to battle us.

"Go Tepig" I called out my fire starter pokemon.

"I choose you Zorua" Ash called out his dark type pokemon for battle, "Hilda these guys can be very dangerous" Ash warned me as I grew concerned while he placed his bag on back, "Bring it on" Ash challenged the trio standing in front of us.

"Whirlipede go" a man with short blue hair called out his strong bug type pokemon which looked like a tyre, but colored purple with two horns over its eyes.

"Go Woobat" the woman with long red hair called out confidently, "you don't have a chance against us" She said confidently.

"Zorua use Dark Pulse" Ash commanded starting the battle with a dark type move, Zorua jumped up in to the air and fired of a surge of dark energy at the opposing pokemon.

"Tepig use Flamethrower" I called out for the fire attack, Tepig sent out a burst of flames at Team Rockets pokemon but the attacks were easily dodged, "Ash this battle could get tough" I told Ash but he focused on the intently.

"Air Slash" the female rocket member called out for an attack,

"Steamroller" the man with blue hair requested for the attack, Woobat sent out blades of air at our pokemon while Whirlipede charged in with great ferocity while spinning around before hitting our pokemon dealing immense damage to our pokemon.

"Dammit these bastards have gotten better" Ash stated while gritting his teeth, "Zorua use Shadow Ball" Ash commanded but the attack was pushed aside by Whirlipede as it hit with another Steamroller.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" I commanded in panic, Tepig charged at the bug type wanting to defend Ash's pokemon from anymore damage.

"Oh no you don't Woobat use Heart Stamp" the woman commanded confidently, "James we can't get careless with these two" the woman said calmly as he psychic/flying type slammed into my fire type pushing it near the Pokemon Center.

"Right Jessie we will finish them off" James said with a grin as they prepared for their final attacks.

"Ash watch out!" I yelled out warning Ash as the Team Rocket trio double teamed him, while a feline pokemon barred my path to Ash, "you're a Meowth" I said in amazement as I tried to find my way to Ash.

I turned around to find that Tepig was standing behind me angry at Team Rocket, Tepig started to glow and grew taller before the glowing stopped revealing a much chubbier pokemon mostly colored orange and standing on two feet this time, "Pignite" I said in joy as I turned back to the battle, "Pignite use Heat Crash" I instructed my newly evolved fire pokemon, Pignite jumped up into the air surrounding itself in a big orange ball before slamming down on to Whirlipede causing great damage to the bug type pokemon.

"Alright Hilda congratulations" Ash said with a smile congratulating me on a new pokemon, "now Zorua use Dark Pulse" Ash commanded, Zorua sent out another surge of dark energy at Woobat knocking it out of the battle

Team Rocket glared at us and returned their pokemon before retreating, "wow Ash we were lucky that Tepig evolved into Pignite when it did" I confessed in a relieved tone.

We went back to our sleeping bags to go to sleep, but there was no way that could happen as the shock of the sudden attack caught us completely off guard and the fact that we were pretty lucky to win the battle, "Ash can I ask you something?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Yeah ask away Hilda" Ash responded with a smile.

"Do you still have feelings for Dawn?" I asked with a heavy heart.

"What? where did that come from?" Ash asked in a shocked tone, "we just grew apart as our roads led in different directions so it was mutual break off" Ash said with a grin, "we agreed to be like siblings instead and plus I grew up since then" Ash professed happily reassuring me about his relationship with Dawn.

"Ash I was just scared that you still love Dawn" I said while looking up to the stars.

"Here have a look at this photo of me and my friends taken when Dawn and me were going out" Ash said handing me a photo, "the blue haired woman is Dawn" Ash said introducing me to the woman he was going out with at one stage.

"Wow Ash she's beautiful" I said in slight disappointment.

"Yeah she is, but she is going out with my rival now and they are going really well too" Ash said with a proud smile, "the rival I am talking about has a very cold look on his face, he doesn't even smile" Ash said as the person he mentioned was easily spotted, "he was one cruel bastard at one stage releasing pokemon if they didn't meet his standards" Ash said before going to sleep.

"Well I guess I have nothing to worry about" I said to myself before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

The sun started beating down on my face waking me up, "Oh man why did I choose to camp out?" I asked myself as I looked around to see if Hilda was awake, "from one beautiful woman to another" I told myself proudly as I looked at Hilda still sleeping, 'maybe this will wake her' thought to myself as I kissed her on the lips.

She stirred for a moment before waking up, "Ash I thought you went on ahead" Hilda stated as she looked up to see me.

"Hello beautiful" I said happily, "and no I will not leave you behind especially with Team Rocket roaming around" I told Hilda as she looked at me and smiled, "get up I want to face the gym leader today" I declared as we packed up our stuff and had breakfast.

"Wow Ash you're a fantastic cook" Hilda chirped happily as she finished off a pile of pancakes.

"Thanks Hilda" I replied to the compliment, "So Hilda do you still have that photo?" I asked before she handed me one of the photos, "I always cherish the moments I have with my friends so I need them in my photo album" I said with a smile.

"What about me?" Hilda asked with slight sadness.

"I put our pictures on the front of the album" I professed with a smile, "you mean a lot more to me than you think" I told Hilda who was shocked at what I told her, "you have nothing to worry about anything there is no chance of me and Dawn getting back together again" I told Hilda to strengthen my point and to assure her even more.

"That's good to hear" Hilda said with a sigh.

We walked to the exit of the forest and up to the bridge to the next city. "wow Castelia City is massive" I said as I looked at the skyline filled with skyscrapers and a massive port at the front of the city, in a flash a small green pokemon jumped up in front of us, "what's that pokemon?" I asked in amazement as I pulled out a pokeball ready to battle it.

"Ash that's an Axew" Hilda told me as I called out my Rufflet, "we're almost to the city" Hilda said as I started to battle the small pokemon, "Ash this one is a dragon type pokemon" Hilda declared with concern.

"More reasons why I should catch it" I told Hilda while the battle continued on, "Rufflet hit with Aerial Ace" I commanded confidently, the attack landed knocking out the small dragon type pokemon I threw a pokeball at the small pokemon, the pokeball wobbled until it stopped and chimed to signify the capture of the small dragon type pokemon.

"Wow Ash you got yourself a powerful new pokemon" Hilda told me as I picked up the pokeball and celebrated my capture.

"We better head to the Pokemon Center" I stated as we started to cross the bridge, we looked around in wonderment at the many sites that were available as we crossed the bridge, we saw flying pokemon flew overhead or perched on one of the many towers, it had been an hour since we started walking the bridge and nearing the end of the bridge, "wow that was quick" I said amazed at the pace we made getting over the bridge.

"Yeah that was fast" Hilda said as we entered the metropolis known as Castelia City, after looking around for a while we got to the Pokemon Center to heal our pokemon, "Ash we are making good time in our journey" Hilda stated with a grin.

We looked around more until we saw a strange guy training his bug type pokemon, "who is this guy?" I asked in a puzzled tone, we approached the man with bushy brown hair, wearing a green jumper, red scarf and red and black pants. "Excuse me who are you?" I asked curiously before he turned around to introduce himself.

"I am Burgh gym leader and fine artistic bug master of the city" He replied while dancing around.

'Great this guy is totally strange' I thought to myself, "Oh can I challenge you to a gym battle?" I asked Burgh.

"Sure I have plenty of time before I have to meet with an old friend" Burgh responded accepting my challenge, "we better make it a quick battle" he said with a smile, "and since I am in a bit of a rush we can have our gym battle here" Burgh declared pulling out his pokeball.

"What about the gym building?" Hilda asked in amazement.

"That's just a building, the gym leader is the one you want" Burgh responded with a grin, "how about a two on two battle?" Burgh asked with confidence, "Go Whirlipede" Burgh called out his first pokemon.

"Rufflet I choose you" I called out my small flying type pokemon, "Rufflet use Air Slash" I called out to start the battle, Rufflet sent out blades of air towards the opposing pokemon but Burgh remain calm as the blades got closer.

"Use Iron defense" Burgh instructed increasing the defense of his pokemon prevent too much damage from being done, "now use Roll Out" Burgh commanded calmly, Whirlipede spun around and started charging with a the rock type attack, the attack landed but didn't cause too much damage, "Now go again" Burgh ordered confidently as the bug type pokemon attacked with even more momentum.

"Use Air Slash" I commanded with slight panic, Rufflet sent another lot of razor sharp air at the marauding bug type but it was no use the bug type had too much momentum and slammed into my Rufflet dealing great damage to the flying type knocking him out of the battle, "dammit he is good" I said feeling like I underestimated my opponent, "Pikachu you're on" I called out to the electric mouse pokemon.

"Whirlipede use Roll Out again" Burgh commanded confidently, the curlipede pokemon charged at Pikachu with greater momentum.

"Pikachu dodge it hurry, then use Thunderbolt" I instructed Pikachu, but I was a little late Pikachu was critically hit with Roll Out and was barely getting up, "shit this can't get any worse" I said as a sinking feeling of defeat set in, Pikachu charged up for Thunderbolt and unleashed the attack on Whirlipede dealing immense damage to the bug type pokemon, "Yes nicely done Pikachu" I said with great confidence.

"Finish it with Roll Out" Burgh ordered his pokemon as the bug type charged through the dust and smoke to hit Pikachu with a powerful Roll Out attack knocking out my Pikachu.

"Oh man I can't believe it I was beaten this badly" I said in shock as I picked up Pikachu, "thanks for the battle Burgh" I said as I walked away from the battle.

"I will be at the gym tomorrow Ash for a rematch!" Burgh yelled out to me.

"Ash that Whirlipede is one tough battler" Hilda told me as we started to train up our pokemon again, "Ash we have been training together for some time" Hilda said happily as our battles started to flow seamlessly.

"Yeah and our pokemon have improved immensely" I replied with a smile, "I am thinking of having Axew battle tomorrow it has great potential" I said as we finished our practice battle and resting the night at the Pokemon Center.

_(Ten hours later)_

"Time for some payback" I said with determination, "this time I know what to expect" I said with a grin as we walked to the gym to face Burgh.

"So Ash you returned to face me for another match" Burgh enquired with hope that I might challenge him further, 'alright let's get this battle started" Burgh declared while walking into the gym.

"Ash good luck" Hilda wished before sitting down on the bench to watch the battle.

"This time it will be a three on three battle and only you can switch you pokemon" Burgh said reciting

The rules of the gym, "go Dwebble" Burgh called out for his first pokemon, a pokemon with a shell on his back, "So Ash choose wisely" Bugh demanded calmly.

"Axew I choose you" I called out to my small dragon type pokemon, the ref gave the signal for the battle to begin, "Alright Axew use Dragon Rage" I instructed my pokemon.

"Use Rock Slide" Burgh commanded the small bug type pokemon, Dwebble sent an avalance of rocks towards Axew preventing the small dragon type from fully charging up, Axew kept dodging the rocks until there was an opening to charge up for Dragon Rage, Axew fired the attack at Dwebble pushing it back and causing nice damage to the bug type pokemon.

"Now Axew use Dragon Claw" I instructed the tusk pokemon.

"Dwebble use X-Scissor" Burgh commanded calmly, the two pokemon charged at each other with their claws glowing until they slammed into one another, Axew landed on the other end still standing while Dwebble hit the ground knocked out from the powerful dragon attack, "not bad Dwebble take a rest, go Whirilipede" Burgh called out his powerful bug type pokemon, I response I recalled Axew and called up Pikachu to battle, "So you going with Pikachu again?" Burgh enquired with confidence.

"I know how to deal with Whirlipede this time" I declared with sureness, "Pikachu use Volt Tackle" I instructed to start the battle.

"Whirlipede use Roll Out" Burgh instructed with sureness, the two pokemon charge at each other before colliding in the middle of the battlefield knocking each other back from the force of the attack, "What he countered Roll Out" Burgh stated in great surprise, "Whirlipede use Steamroller" Burgh instructed his pokemon, Whirlipede started spinning around and rolled towards Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu dodge the attack then use Thunderbolt" I commanded instinctively, Pikachu barely dodged the attack then unleashed an unmerciful Thunderbolt attack on the curlipede pokemon.

"Not bad Ash" Burgh complimented me as his pokemon landed in front of him panting, but my confidence was soon drained away as I looked at Pikachu panting from the battle, "seems like you little Pikachu took in some poisoning from Poinson Point" Burgh stated with a smirk, "now Whirlipede use Steamroller" Burgh commanded confidently.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle" instructing my pokemon, Pikachu charged at the fast spinning pokemon before colliding with immense force, the two combatants collapsed in front of us unable to battle, "well two versus one" I said confidently, "Axew time for you to battle" I called out my dragon type.

"Leavenny time to battle" Burgh called out his final pokemon to face me, "Leavanny use Leaf Blade" Burgh called out for the first attack in this round.

"Axew use Dragon Rage" I ordered my dragon type pokemon, the pure speed of the grass/bug type pokemon prevented Axew from charging up again before slashing at Axew knocking it out of the battle, "damn that is one powerful pokemon" I gritted my teeth, "Go Rufflet" I called out my final pokemon to battle Leavanny.

"So Ash you are hoping for a type advantage" Burgh said with a smile.

"Time to end this battle" I declared with a confident look on my face, "Aerial Ace" I called for the first attack of this round.

"Use Swords Dance" Burgh instructed calmly, Leavanny danced around raising its attack strength before being hit by a powerful flying attack, "now Leavanny use Leaf Blade" Burgh ordered with a smile.

"Quick dodge the attack Rufflet" instructing my flying type to dodge the powered up attack, Leavanny slashed downwards but missed the attack before landing next to Rufflet, "Rufflet get some distance now" I called out to my eaglet pokemon.

"Don't give him the chance" Burgh told his sewing pokemon as it gave chase to my flying pokemon, "now Use X-Scissor" Burgh called out with a grin.

"Rufflet fly up" I told my pokemon to take to the skies.

"Clever move Ash" Burgh said with a smile.

"Alright Rufflet use Brave Bird" I told my pokemon to use the highly dangerous move.

"Use Leaf Blade" Burgh instructed calmly, Leavanny jumped up to meet my Rufflet while Rufflet glowed blue while charging at the bug/grass type pokemon, the two pokemon slammed down in front of their respective trainers, Rufflet was slow to pick himself up but Leavanny was knocked out due to the effectiveness of the flying attack.

"Yes I won my battle" I celebrated happily.

"I will give you my badge after I heal my pokemon and battle Hilda" Burgh told me as he walked out of the gym, "Stay here I shouldn't be too long" Burgh said with a grin as he danced away.

"Wow Ash that was amazing" Hilda said happily, "I better prepare for my battle" Hilda said with a grin as she took the challengers side of the battlefield.

"Good luck Hilda" I said with confidence.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

We waited for Burgh to return to the gym with his reenergized pokemon to battle me, I had watched Ash's battle with great intent knowing that I had to watch out for Whirlipede and its Roll Out attack, eventually after an hour Burgh return and was ready to battle me, I had a plan to deal with his pokemon, "so Hilda you ready to battle me?" Burgh asked me.

"Go Purrloin" I called out my pokemon in response to his question.

"Go Dwebble" Burgh called out his rock/bug type pokemon, "So Hilda you watched the battle between Ash and me" Burgh said in a quizzical manner, "makes me think if you are more artistic than your boyfriend" Burgh said with a smile.

"You'll see soon enough Burgh" I said confidently as our battle begun, "Purrloin use Night Slash" I instructed the cat like pokemon.

"Use X-Scissor" Burgh told his bug type pokemon.

"Dodge it then spin around to hit it" I told my Purrloin, the attack caught Dwebble off guard dealing a critical blow, "so you like what my boyfriend calls a contest move?" I asked confidently.

"Pokemon Contests? Never heard of them before" Burgh said in surprise, "Dwebble use Rock Slide" Burgh commanded trying to get his pokemon back into the battle.

"Alright Purrloin dance around the attack, then use Night Slash" I told my pokemon the next lot of instructions, Purrloin dodged every rock coming its way before hitting Dwebble with a mighty Night Slash knocking it out of the battle.

"Impressive Hilda your pokemon move around the battlefield better than Ash's pokemon" Burgh said with a smile, "But I have only just begun, Whirlipede time to battle" Burgh called out his curlipede pokemon to battle.

"Whirlipede is also part poison type as well, I better switch out, Munna time for you to battle" I said recalling my Purrloin from the battle and calling out my psychic type.

'She's good, she is thinking better than my previous opponent" Burgh said as he started to look worried about how the battle was going, "Whirlipede use Steamroller" Burgh commanded, the tyre like pokemon started spinning while charging towards my pink pokemon.

"Munna use Psychic" I called out for the attack, "don't let it anywhere near you" I told my psychic pokemon, Munna's eyes started to glow blue as an aura of the same color surrounded the mighty bug type.

"She is even exploiting weaknesses in my team much better than Ash was" Burgh said as his pokemon landed in front of him, "Ash was too busy charging head on into battle but she is thinking with her head" Burgh pointed out as his pokemon collapsed from exhaustion.

"I learnt a lot not only from Ash but my brother Hilbert" I professed with a confident grin which in turn caused Burgh to sweat nervously.

"Hilbert he was one of the very best I faced" Burgh admitted, "no wonder why I am losing this badly I didn't knock out a single one of his pokemon when we battled" Burgh admitted with a nervous laugh, "and to top it all off he beat my Leavanny with an Oshawott" Bugh pointed out with great embarrassment, before calling out his last pokemon.

"Munna take a break from the battle, Pignite its your turn" I called out for my starter pokemon, "I have every intention to surpass my brother" I professed as I smiled confidently, "Pignite use Flamethrower" I told my pokemon to attack, Pignite sent out a firestorm towards the grass/bug pokemon.

"Great if that hits it's all over" Burgh said as the flames approached, "Dodge it then use Leaf Storm" Burgh commanded trying to find a way back into the battle.

"Pignite use Flame Charge through the Leaf Storm" I told my pokemon as it stomped on the ground raising dust before charging through the flurry of leaves setting them on fire and hitting the nurturing pokemon.

"Wow her intelligence is amazing and she has amazing potential to surpass her brother" Burgh stated with a grin as the battle came to an end to the quick battle.

"Damn I better watch myself" I heard Ash say in shock at how easily I won the battle, "I better learn from her style" Ash said as he and Pikachu rubbed their eyes of the clinical display.

"Yeah Ash you better watch yourself because I am gunning for you and Hilbert as top trainer" I said with laughter, 'just you wait brother your sister is going to defeat you one day' I thought to myself proud of the step I took in this battle.

"As per promised you two have earned your badges" Burgh said handing each of us a badge, "your next stop is Nimbasa City" Burgh pointed out before a loud explosion ripped through the city, "what's going on?" Burgh asked as a man barged into the building with blood pouring down his arms.

"Burgh the city is under attack" the man said before collapsing, we quickly ran up to him and checked his pulse.

"He's dead" Ash said in shock as we walked outside to discover Team Rocket fighting Team Plasma, "what here? They must be fighting to see who gets their chance at me" Ash said as we ran towards the Pokemon Center.

"Ash what do you mean by that?" Burgh asked in shock as attacks started to fly around us barely missing us, "do you have a particular item they each want?" Burgh asked as we ran towards the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah He has the White Stone" I responded while more loud explosion roared through the city.

"The power of Reshiram" Burgh said quietly as we finally made it to our target.

"Hilda watch out!" Ash yelled out shielding me from a stray attack before falling to the ground, "are you alright?" Ash asked before falling unconscious from the hit.

"Ash no!" I screamed out while falling next to him, "Pignite let's get Ash inside quickly" I called out my pokemon to assist in helping Ash while the city was being rocked by more explosions, "Nurse Joy we need to help Ash now!" I yelled out in panic as I saw a building collapse from a powerful attack by a pokemon.

We moved Ash to a safe location while holding onto his bag, "we need to take his jacket and shirt off for the treatment" Nurse Joy pointed out holding a full restore.

"Let me do it" I said calmly feeling a little guilty that Ash got hurt, I took the item and removed Ash's jacket and shirt before turning him on his chest, I saw the burn makes on his back, "Ash please be okay" I said as I started to spray the Full Restore on his back, "he has saved me many times and I have never been able to repay him" I said with great sadness.

I finished spraying the Full Restore on Ash's back and waited for a moment, our pokemon returned to our location and we guarded the area, I was given a pile of bandages by Nurse Joy and started to wrap Ash's torso in them to make sure it didn't get infected.

After waiting for some time Ash began to wake up, "Hilda where are we?" he asked while picking himself up.

"We are in a room at the back of the Pokemon Center" I responded quietly, "you took a pretty nasty hit so I nursed you back to health" I said while Ash started to stand up.

"You nursed me back to health?" Ash asked in shock as he looked at me, "you really are amazing Hilda" Ash pointed out while putting on his Shirt and Jacket.

"Ash thank you" I thanked Ash for his compliment, Ash started to walk out of the room to see what was going on, "Ash the power went out at least four hours ago" I remarked as another loud explosion caused the pokemon center to shake, "Team Rocket and Team Plasma have been fighting all that time as well" I stated as Ash started to walk out of the room, "Ash you're still hurt from earlier" I pointed out but he ignored me.

"Hilda I am going out to see if there are people still in danger" Ash said with a smile, "You stay here I don't want you to get hurt alright" Ash said with a reassuring smile.

"But Ash you could get hurt again" I said with great worry.

"Don't worry too much I will be fine" Ash said with a calm smile.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Citizens of Castelia City you hide the holder of the White Stone" A male voice called out while looking for Ash, "Surrender the trainer over and we will leave in peace" he declared in anger.

"Well it seems like Team Rocket wants the White Stone as well" a Team Plasma executive pointed out as his backup force stood behind him, "but unlike you we will use Reshiram to scare people into releasing their pokemon to make sure Ghetsis is the only one with pokemon" he professed with a grin, and we will make sure our boss follows through with his ambition to rule this world" he stated as the Plasma forces got ready to charge into battle.

"Yeah right and our boss wants the strongest pokemon to take over the world, same goal different road" the Rocket general said with a confident grin, "and if you get in our way we will just destroy you" he declared with a grin, "Team Rocket attack! Show Team Plasma No Mercy!" he yelled out sending his forces into battle against Team Plasma.

"Foolish Team Rocket charging blindly, Team Plasma attack Team Rocket!" the Plasma executive ordered Team Plasma to attack the marauding Team Rocket forces.

Ash looked on seeing the both teams charging at one another with pokemon fighting with great intensity destroying all around them, "fuck this could get really bad" Ash pointed as he ran closer to the battle with Pikachu on his shoulder as parts of buildings started to fall off around him and explosions knocking trees down.

**Alright this is chapter 5 down and out, this one was the longest one so far but I still hope you enjoy the story so far, and this battle is just a small first round compared to what I want to get done later in the story. Also the story will have other pairings included as well I have already revealed one of them already as IkariShipping but what are the others? That will be revealed later on.**

**Next chapter there will be a lemon but unlike my normal lemons this one will be very important to the story itself.**

**Who will win this small bout? And what pokemon will Ash and Hilda catch next? **

**Next time Blaze and Glory.**

**Chapter 6: Hope **


	6. Hope

**Chapter 6: Hope**

_Alright at the end of this chapter there will be a lemon and this one will have great importance to the story itself. This chapter will be significantly shorter as well._

_Disclaimer: pokemon is not and will never be mine._

_(Ash's POV)_

I was getting closer to the fighting willing to do anything to save the people that were getting caught up in it, "damn I better hurry" I said as I gritted my teeth, the two organizations were really going at it, the pokemon were charging into each other with great ferocity and the buildings were starting to crumble with every blow that was being struck.

"Zorua show them what we are made of" I called out for my dark type pokemon, "Pikachu let's go" I told the mall yellow pokemon as he unleashed a mighty bolt of lightning at the combating forces, "Zorua use Shadow Ball" I instructed the small pokemon, Zorua charged up a blob of purple energy before firing it at the group of men.

"So this guy plans on getting involved" a plasma grunt enquired as he called out a powerful new pokemon, the pokemon was humanoid in shape mostly colored brown with a red nose, thick violet bands for tendons around parts of its body, "you have no chance against my Conkeldurr" the Plasma grunt declared with a grin as I pulled back for a moment.

"Dammit a fighting type, this could be tough" I said gritting my teeth, "I can't give up on these people" I said as I glared back at the trainer, "get out of my way" I demanded angrily but to no avail.

"You want to get passed me then defeat me in battle" the plasma grunt acknowledged the situation, "unless you think you can defeat me and my Conkeldurr" the plasma soldier said with a smile, "alright use Low Kick" the plasma grunt called out for the first attack.

"This pokemon is slow so I can use speed to beat this one" I said calmly as I readied myself for battle, "Zorua dodged the attack then use Shadow Ball" I called out for my dark type to attack the more powerful fighting type pokemon, Conkeldurr missed the attack due to it being so slow and Zorua prepared for the attack.

"Quick Conkeldurr use Stone Edge" the plasma grunt instructed his pokemon, Conkeldurr called out some stones and fired them at my fox like pokemon preventing it from usin shadow ball, "how do you like that?" the plasma grunt asked arrogantly as the small pokemon picked itself up slowly, "seems like Zorua doesn't want to give up, Conkeldurr use Wake-Up Slap" the plasma grunt ordered his pokemon, Conkeldurr charged at Zorua and started hitting it with a barrage of slaps and dealing immense damage to the dark type.

"Damn Zorua is a dark type and they have a serious disadvantage while battling fighting types" I said in anger as the small fox like pokemon landed in front of me hurt from the attack, "Zorua return" I said as I tried to call back my dark type but it was dodged by the severely weakened dark type, "Zorua you can't win this battle" I told my dark type before it charged at the fighting type before it started glowing, after the glowing disappeared a much bigger pokemon colored black with red tips and a more humanoid shape was now charging at the fighting type pokemon, "what is that pokemon?" I asked in surprise.

"That's Zoroark" a familiar female Voice answered my question.

"Hilda what are you doing here?" I asked angry at the fact that Hilda disobeyed me.

"I couldn't sit by while you fight here Ash" Hilda replied with a frown, "you can't fight on your own so I decided I should help to" Hilda confessed with a smile as she pulled out a pokeball ready to help me battle, "Munna let's go" Hilda called out her psychic pokemon to battle.

"Hmph! Yeah right I can beat you both" the Plasma soldier said with a confident grin on his face, "Conkeldurr use Stone Edge" he commanded calmly, the big fighting type pokemon fired another lot of sharp stones at our pokemon, the stones flew at our pokemon but a stray stone slammed into Hilda knocking her back.

"Hilda!" I yelled out in shock as I ran to her side, "fuck she's hurt" I said in disbelief, "Zoroark use Shadow Ball and Munna Use Psychic to hold Conkeldurr down" I called out for the two attacks, the two pokemon worked in perfect unison defeating the large fighting pokemon knocking it out.

I looked towards the slowly dwindling battle to see that Team Rocket and Team Plasma were retreating from the battle, "damn Team Plasma getting in our way!" the rocket general yelled out in frustration, "Team Rocket pull back! we'll think of something else, no sooner that was said Team Plasma pulled out of the battle to lick their wounds from the nasty battle with Team Rocket.

"Hilda please be alright" I said as I picked her up and carried her to the hospital as our pokemon followed close by, I continued to carry her I looked at her and continued to think about how she helped me out earlier, "I can't believe she got hurt I just wanted to protect her" I said as I got angrier, i walked through the large city to try and find the hospital.

"Ash" Hilda said faintly as I continued to hold onto her while walking to the hospital, I took the chance to grab Munna's pokeball and return it to the confines of the device while Zoroark walked behind me and Pikachu stayed on my shoulder.

"Dammit I could even protect her how can I even think about being her boyfriend" I said as doubt started to creep in, "she looked after me when I got hurt" I said in anger as I finally made it to the hospital.

I walked into the hospital with people all over the place with broken arms and legs, bleeding from anywhere on the body, "damn them cowards attacking the innocent" I said in anger as nurses and doctors covered the deceased with blanket, these scenes also made me think that maybe, "NO I can't think like that!" I yelled out as the nurses looked towards me seeing that I was holding Hilda who got injured during that battle.

"What happened to her?" some of the nurses asked, I couldn't tell them that I got involved in the battle.

"She took a stray attack while helping people get to the Pokemon Center" I lied trying to cover up the fact that it was my fault. They got the gurney and took her to a recovery room.

"She will need to spend a couple of days in the hospital but other than that she will be just fine" the doctors said with a smile, I looked at Hilda who was sleeping peacefully while being wheeled away to the ward.

"Will she be alright?" I asked in panic, the doctor nodded in approval, "I want to be with her" I said as I followed them to the ward, we made it to the room where Hilda was going to stay for a couple of days, 'how could I have been so stupid' I thought to myself while thinking about my own actions of the day, 'she got hurt because of me' I continued as I started to berated myself angry at what happened.

Later that night I was asleep before I was awoken by a soft touch on my head, "who is that?" I asked while rubbing my eyes trying to wake up after a long sleep.

"Oh great you don't know the one who loves you" she scowled, looking up I saw the innocent smile of Hilda who was stroking my hair, "Ash you can be so reckless" Hilda said with a frown, "but I can't believe that you stayed here to look after me" Hilda said with a grin as I sat up.

"Yeah but it was my fault that you got hurt in the first place" I said while not daring to look at Hilda.

"But Ash you can't look away at people who are in danger right?" she asked me as she turned my head to make me look into her eyes, "you stayed by my side that's all that matters" Hilda told me as I tried to hide some off that shame, "come on Ash smile, yes I got hurt but so did you" she said with a weak smile.

"Yeah I guess so" I said while Pikachu jumped off my shoulders and slept on the couch, "well that means we will have to put our journey on hold until we both get better" I said as I got up and walked out of the room, "I will get us something to eat" I said as Hilda nodded in approval.

I went to cafeteria to get some food while thinking about being the target of both Team Plasma and Team Rocket, "why am I so damn lucky I have enemies after the White Stone and Hilda got hurt" I said thinking about the rotten run of luck I was having.

"Excuse me Ash can I have a word with you for a moment?" a familiar voice asked me.

"Burgh I was just getting some food for Hilda" I said as I walked away, "Oh you need to talk to me?" I enquired while walking to Hilda's room.

"Yes Ash t's about the White Stone" Burgh responded calmly while we made it to the ward, "the other gym leaders are at a meeting to discuss what happened here today and a decision will be made in the next few days" Burgh told me, "but the decision will be quiet obvious" Burgh pointed out with a grin.

"What do you mean Burgh?" I asked with uncertainty before walking into Hilda's room, "hey Hilda I got you a light salad" I told her as I walked up to her handing her the food.

"Make sure no one gets the White Stone Ash" Burgh instructed me as he left the room so that way we could eat in peace.

We ate for a while but I was still feeling a little guilty at what happened earlier in the day, Hilda was hurt due to my reckless actions and I don't know if she would forgive me for what I had done, "Ash what's the matter?" she asked me while a perceptive smile, I just shook my head trying to dismiss it, "come on Ash I can tell when something is on your mind" Hilda said wisely as she placed her hand on mine, "there is no point hiding it Ash you are ashamed that I got hurt during the battle" Hilda pointed out but I just moved my head in the opposite direction.

"But you got hurt because of me" I said quietly, Hilda's hand didn't move and stayed on mine, "the one I loved got hurt while I was being irresponsible, why didn't I stay with you until the battle was over?" I asked angrily while clenching my fists, "you wouldn't have gotten hurt otherwise" I said feeling more ashamed about what happened.

"Ash you did what you thought was right" Hilda responded as she picked my hand up and placed it between her two hands, "Ash I love you no matter how reckless or immature you are" Hilda confessed as I turned my gaze to her, "but maybe you should think before you act" Hilda instructed me with a smile.

"So Hilda what are you going to do after travelling through the Unova region?" I asked her calmly as we finished eating our food, "I want to go to the Hoenn region for a while" I replied to my own question.

"I am not sure Ash, there are many places in this world that I would like to visit" Hilda said with a smile, "but first off I want to see every place in Unova" Hilda remarked while putting down the empty salad container, Hilda rested for a while before going to sleep, I picked myself up to go outside to think about what I would like to do next but only one thing came to mind.

"We have only been together for a couple of weeks now but it seems like forever" I said while looking at the night sky, "she looked after me when I was hurt" I said to myself as I felt around for the bandages, but my actions of the day still haunted me greatly, 'but she still forgives me and I don't deserve that' I thought to myself as I walked back to her room.

After making it to her room I saw she was sleeping peacefully, "wow she sleeps like an angel" I said quietly under my breath while turning my gaze to Pikachu who was sleeping at the end of the bed, "seems like Pikachu is doing better than me" I said calmly as I sat on the couch to get some sleep.

_(Two days later)_

After taking the chance to recover and doing nothing at all for the last two days Hilda decided to check out of the hospital, "I think Ash we can continue our journey now" Hilda chimed happily as we grabbed our bags and left the hospital.

"Hey Hilda where is the next stop on the journey?" I asked Hilda calmly.

"Well Ash our next stop is Nimbasa City, but first we need to walk through the Unova Desert" Hilda replied with a smile as she grabbed ahold of my arm, "I want to see the Pokemon Musicals and beat you in every sport they host there" Hilda proclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Pokemon Musicals?" I questioned with a puzzled looked on my face, Hilda let go of my arm and gasped in shock, "what did I say something?" I asked as Hilda pulled out a book to show me what Nimbasa City had to offer, I flipped through the pages and saw many great things of interest, "wow a theme park, lots of food, Pokemon Musicals and sport arenas" I said in amazement.

"Yeah Nimbasa is the capital of leisure in the Unova region while Castelia is the capital of business" Hilda remarked while walking to the exit of the city, "one more thing Ash there is also a hotel in the middle of the desert to allow people to get shelter from sandstorms that happen on a daily basis" Hilda stated calmly.

After reaching the exit of the city and talking about our next stop we decided it would be a good idea to make a quick trip through the desert due to the sandstorms, "once we reach Nimbasa City we can do some training and we can battle the gym leader there" I said with a grin as we walked out of the city and into the barren desert of Unova, "damn this place is so hot" I said as I immediately felt the heat hit hard, I took off my jacket so I wouldn't overheat while walking through the desert.

We started walking through the desert until we saw an injured pokemon resting in the middle of the road, "Ash we need to help this creature" Hilda told me as I picked it up, "Ash that's a Snivy, what is this doing here? they are usually found in forests" Hilda remarked quietly, the small pokemon stirred for a moment and attacked Pikachu but was too tired to do too much damage.

I took the chance to throw a pokeball at the small grass type pokemon but the capture wasn't successful, it attack Pikachu again this time using attract, small hearts surrounded Pikachu before causing him to be infatuated with the small grass type, "what this Snivy is a girl?" I asked in frustration while the winds started to pick up slightly.

"Ash we need to hurry" Hilda said with a frown.

"I know but I want this Snivy" I said with a grin, "Axew I choose you" I called out my small dragon type pokemon to battle, "Now Axew use Dragon Rage" I called out for the next attack, Axew charged up the energy and started glowing blue before releasing the energy at Snivy, the attack missed as the pokemon gracefully dodged the attack, "dammit this pokemon might be hurt but it moves really well" I said while gritting my teeth. "This isn't good Axew return" I said calling back my dragon type pokemon, "Zoroark you time to battle" I called out my dark type pokemon.

"Good choice Ash" Hilda complimented with a confident smile.

"Zoroark use Dark Pulse" instructing my pokemon to attack the grass type pokemon, but Snivy was eady with Attract but this time it didn't work on my Zoroark, "nice Zoroark is a girl as well" I said happily as the battle came to an end with Snivy being knocked out, I threw my pokeball at the grass type pokemon successfully capturing it.

"Ash we better hurry the winds are getting stronger" Hilda told me as we started walking through the desert, we were stopped by a large blue pokemon that didn't let us pass, "not again it seems like this pokemon is challenging you Ash" Hilda told me with a sigh.

"Then I better hurry and catch this pokemon as well" I said with a confident smile, "Pikachu I choose you" I called out my electric pokemon much to Hilda's dismay.

"Ash you idiot this pokemon has the advantage against your Pikachu!" Hilda yelled at me, "Ash Palpitoad is part ground type and part water type" Hilda lectured me.

"That's just great" I said in frustration, "Pikachu use Iron Tail" I called out for the steel type attack, Pikachu charged at the water type with his tail glowing silver before slamming it on Palpitoad dealing amazing damage but the opposing pokemon still got up and was raring to fight, "dammit I can't continue like this, Pikachu you need to take a break from the battle" I called back Pikachu as a white beam burst out of my pokeball, "Snivy why do you want to battle?" I asked the mostly green pokemon, "you're injured" I told the grass type pokemon but it continued to glare at the water/ground type pokemon.

"Ash I think this Palpitoad has something to do with why Snivy was hurt" Hilda told me as I nodded in approval, "seems like she wants revenge" Hilda pointed out as the Grass type pokemon charged at the vibration pokemon with her tail glowing green, "Leaf Blade" I said as I watched in awe as the attack landed causing significant damage, Snivy walked back to me ignoring me, "seems like she is still pissed off at me catching her" I said with a smile.

"No Ash I don't think so" Hilda said as Snivy looked up at me and smiled, "she seems to have accepted you as her trainer" Hilda pointed out, meanwhile I took the chance to throw a pokeball at the water type pokemon successful capturing it, "wow Ash that's two pokemon in twenty minutes" Hilda explained with a grin but the grin was wiped away with the winds becoming too strong for us to continue and the sand being whipped around.

"Hilda lead the way to the Desert Resort Hotel" I told Hilda as we quickly made it to the building, "wow Hilda this place is amazing" I said with a smile after walking into the hotel, suddenly an idea popped into my head, 'a room for just the two of us' I thought to myself as more ideas continued to flow through my head.

"Ash what are you thinking about?" Hilda asked me with a smile.

"Nothing at all my love" I replied trying to hide my thoughts from her.

"Yeah right somehow I doubt that" Hilda remarked with a smile, "knowing you ash it's something dirty" she stated calmly but I still continued to hide it from her.

I walked up to the reception desk and requested a room for the two of us, I was given the keys and we walked up to our room, after reaching the room we decided that we would have a look around the hotel for a while, during the time we stayed here we at plenty of great food, it was starting to get very late and we were starting to get a little tired, "Hilda time to rest up for tomorrow" I told Hilda who just looked at me and nodded happily.

We finally made it to our room and took off our foot and head wear before walking to our beds, I was relaxing on my bed thinking about what to do with the White Stone, "This stone is dangerous, it put the people in Castelia City in danger and Hilda got hurt because there are people after it" I stated calmly, I heard footsteps coming my way which was followed by Hilda looking down at me smiling, "damn Hilda you scared me" I said as I looked up at her.

"Wow Ash you're so uptight" Hilda said frowning at me before pushing her lips onto mine, she pulled back for a moment "Ash you need to relax" Hilda declared as she leapt into my bed, "you have been so down since I got hurt so I think I will help you out" Hilda declared as turned her head and looked into my eyes.

"How will you help me out?" I asked as Hilda closed the gap between us. she place her lips on mine before pulling away and smiling at me, "Ash, I love you" Hilda stated with a smile before taking my hand and pulling towards the bed. I grabbed an item from my bag, "no time for that Ash," Hilda said cheekily before pulling me in for another kiss.

after a long nights sleep we made it back to the main foyer, after the best night of my life, "Come on, Hilda we need to go now," I called out to my girlfriend.

"Sorry Ash, not feeling well at the moment," Hilda professed with a faint smile

**The original file does contain the lemon but i need to change it up because of the rules on this site. have to follow them you know. the lemon still occured but it has to remain off scene now. **

**How will the actions of Team Plasma and Team Rocket build up to an all-out war? What will happen in Nimbasa City? **

**Answers will be revealed in the next chapter of Blaze and Glory.**

**Chapter 7: Flair**


	7. Flair

**Chapter 7: Flair.**

_Alright the last chapter had a mediocre lemon at the end and that I am willing to admit it was, the truth is the most important part of the lemon is what happens afterwards and to that extent we will find out the after effects of the lemon in this little chapter. Also another pairing will be reveled in this chapter (JetShipping) and slight attire change as well._

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Hilda's POV)_

We finally made it to Nimbasa City a city of many lights, a Ferris wheel dominated the skyline, the Musical Hall and sport stadiums were in the background, while tall apartment blocks helped house the inhabitants of the city. We were just walking into the city after spending a couple of days at the Desert resort hotel and I wasn't feeling well, I started to feel a little regret after the previous night's events, I couldn't believe I didn't allow Ash to grab some protection but I never let it dampen our spirits f adventure, Ash's focus remained on protecting the White Stone and even me something that I had to accept, "Ash I need to do something I will meet you at the gym alright?" I made sure that Ash was okay with it.

"Sure thing I will meet you at the gym" Ash responded as we went our separate directions.

I ran towards the pharmacy for a moment still feeling a little under the weather, I was running until I found something that shocked me, "Hilbert it's so nice to see you brother" I called out to a person that was similar in appearance to Ash but with brown hair.

"Yo Hilda how's it been?" Hilbert asked happily as he ran up to me, "so I heard from my good friend N that Ash has return and you're going out with him" Hilbert said with a smile, "damn that is awesome I have been waiting for that day" Hilbert confessed with a smile, "now I know we were meant to be brothers" Hilbert confessed with a grin while jumping up for joy.

"Hilbert stop there is something I need to sort out" I said seriously causing Hilbert to stop celebrating, "I did something that I might regret in the future" I told Hilbert quietly.

"Yeah you don't look so well sis" Hilbert said not denying the fact that I didn't look so well, "so what did you do Hilda?" he asked me with concern.

"Ash and I had sex a couple of nights ago" I confessed with slight anger at myself.

"Yeah so what I fuck Skyla all the time I just came back from seeing her and it just so happens that nailed her last night" Hilbert said with a proud smile, "unless, oh no Hilda you didn't, he didn't" Hilbert said with shock, "even I know that I have to wear, oh fuck" Hilbert was stating until he remembered something important.

"Yes Hilbert we did" I said while an awkward silence fell in our vicinity, "Hilbert what happened?" I asked in shock at Hilbert started to remember something important, "Hilbert did you forget something?" I teased my brother, "you had sex with Skyla and you didn't" I was about to say something before Hilbert's pride took hold.

"Hilda please don't say a thing" he begged me as I burst out into laughter at Hilbert's misfortune but I knew deep down inside that I couldn't laugh at my brother since we both got into a situation we both got ourselves into, "dammit if mom and dad find out about this they would kill us" Hilbert said with a nervous smile, "you promised mom you wouldn't get pregnant before you married to Ash, and I promised I wouldn't make woman pregnant" Hilbert said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know brother, we're both fucked" I professed with a weak smile, "we must keep this quiet from our loved ones" I told Hilbert trying to keep Hilbert quiet wasn't that easy but this time was different because for the first time we agreed on something.

We went our separate directions, "Oh Hilda I won't tell Ash just yet if the test proves that you are pregnant" Hilbert promised, "and our parents will definitely will not know about this" Hilbert told me as he walked away to find Ash.

I made it to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test kit, I was just hoping that it didn't show that I was expecting Ash wouldn't be able to handle protecting more than two things at once, I paid the woman at the front counter and walked out of the pharmacy to meet Ash in the at the gym to battle the gym leader.

I ran to the gym excited that I was going to battle the gym leader but that was mixed with slight fear that something didn't feel right, "Ash nice to see that you beat me here" I called out to Ash who was waiting for me, "what you didn't battle the gym leader yet?" I asked as he shook his head, "why not?" I asked trying to remain positive.

"It wouldn't be the same without you" Ash professed as we walked into the gym, we were greeted by a tall slender woman with short blonde hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with black and white stripes, black jeans and yellow high heels.

"Hilda right? Have you seen your brother there is something going on in Mistralton City that needs his immediate attention" the woman requested, but I knew exactly what it was so I didn't say a thing.

"No I haven't seen him in three years Elesa" I replied with a fake smile, "we are here to battle you" I said trying to steer away from the topic while hiding the item that could change everything between Ash and me in my bag, "Ash you battle her first" I told Ash while pushing him into the battle.

"Hilda you're acting pretty weird are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked me nervously, we eventually walked into a room holding a roller coaster luckily I followed Elesa knowing how much I hated being in a roller coaster, "good luck Ash" I chimed in happily.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I was riding the rollercoaster before the gym battle and my thoughts were all on Hilda who was acting a little strangely since we entered the gym, "I know she's hiding something" I said to myself as the ride came to an end, "alright time to battle!" I yelled out with excitement, as I jumped out of the cart and ready to battle Elesa.

"So Ash you ready for an electrifying battle?" Elesa asked me with a smile as she called out a zebra like pokemon ready to battle me, "the battle will be three on three I will start with Zebstrika" Elesa declared with a confident smile, I pulled out a pokeball ready to battle.

"Palpitoad I choose you" I called out my newly acquired water type pokemon.

"Smart move Ash!" Hilda cheered on, I looked over to see she wasn't looking well.

"Palpitoad use Mud Shot" I called out for the first attack to start this battle.

"Zebstrika use Flame Charge" Elesa instructed her electric pokemon to attack Palpitoad, the zebra like pokemon charged at the vibration pokemon surrounding itself in flames, Palpitoad fired volleys of mud deadling great damage to the thunder type, "Zebrika use Double Kick" Elesa called out for another attack, this time Zebstrika charged again this time spinning around to kick Palpitoad dealing a small amount of damage to the ground type pokemon.

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump" I ordered Palpitoad to counter Zebstrika's attack, Palpitoad sent a huge busrst of water towards the powerful electric type pokemon sending it flying, "now finish it with Mud Shot" I called out to finish this round of battle, the barrage of mud slammed into the thunder type pokemon knocking it out of the battle.

"Nicely done Ash" Elesa told me as she recalled Zebstrika, "Now Eelektrik show them what you're made of" Elesa called out another pokemon to battle, a leech like pokemon was revealed with a mostly black body, round toothy mouth, beige fins and underbelly and yellow markings on either side of the body and around the eyes, "Eelektrik use Crunch" Elesa told her pokemon to attack my Palpitoad.

"Quick use Mud Shot" I called out with certainty, Palpitoad fired the volleys of mud at the electric type but to my great surprise the attack missed, "what the hell?" I questioned as Eelektrik's attack landed dealing great damage to Palpitoad.

"Ash Eelektrik's special ability is Levitate" Hilda told me as I looked at the Elefish pokemon.

"Palpitoad use Hydro Pump" I called out for the attack, Palpitoad sent out another burst of water at the thunder type pokemon.

"Dodge it then use Headbutt" Eelektrik dodged the attack and headbutted Palpitoad dealing immense damage to the ground/water type pokemon knocking it out, "so Ash what are you going to do now?" Elesa asked me with a smile, I pulled out my pokeball and readied it for battle.

"Go Zoroark" I called out my dark type pokemon, "now you will face one of my best" I boasted with confidence as the battle began, "Zoroark use Dark Pulse" I commanded my fox like pokemon to attack the electric type pokemon, Zoroark sent out a wave of dark energy at the thunder type pokemon knocking to the ground.

"Wow Ash that pokemon is very well trained" Elesa said with a smile, "but so is mine" Elesa pointed out with a grin, "Eelektrik use Thunderbol" Elesa called out for a powerful thunder attack.

"Zoroark dodge the attack, then use Shadow Ball" I commanded calmly, while dodging the attack Zoroark charged up a shadow Ball and fired it at Eelektrik causing it to fall in front of Elesa.

"Now Eelektrik use Discharge" Elesa directed her Elefish pokemon, Eelektrik sent out a burst of lightning in the surrounding area and dealing great damage to Zoroark, "amazing Zoroark is still standing after that" Elesa said with a grin.

"Zoroark use Flamethrower" I called out surprising everybody in the room, "I left this one as a trump card" I confessed happily as Zoroark sent out a flurry of flames at Eelektrik.

"Quick use Thunderbolt" Elesa called out in panic, Eelektrik fired of a devastating current at my Zoroark and was hit by a powerful wave of flames causing an explosion, the smoke cleared and the dust settled to show that both our pokemon were both knocked out from the two powerful attack, "wow this battle is giving me a tingle" Elesa said with a smile while we recalled the fallen pokemon, "Emolga it's your turn" Elesa called out her last pokemon ready to battle.

"Pikachu I need your help" I called over my thunder type.

"Emolga use Attract" Elesa called out the powerful move.

"Pikachu use Quick attack to dodge Attract" I called out using the speed attack as a defensive maneuver, "now Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I instructed for the powerful attack.

"Aerial Ace Emolga" Elesa commanded her small pokemon calmly, while Pikachu was charging up for the attack Emolga hit Pikachu with the powerful flying type move to prevent it from using Thunderbolt, "sorry Ash there is no way I can allow you to hit Emolga with the type of moves I specialize in Ash" Elesa pointed out with a confident smile, "Emolga use Aerial Ace" Elesa instructed her pokemon to attack again.

"Pikachu wait for Emolga to get closer" I told my partner, "then use Thunderbolt" I instructed my pokemon, as Emolga got closer Pikachu charged up for a powerful thunder attack and unleashed it hitting Emolga with the mighty thunder attack.

"Emolga no!" Elesa called out in shock as her flying/thunder pokemon crashed down in front of her, Emolga tried to get up but just collapsed again giving me the victory, "well done Ash that battle was electric" Elesa stated with a grin while handing me the badge.

"Yes I won the bolt badge!" I celebrated happily as I turned around to see that Hilda had passed out, "Hilda are you alright?" I asked in panic.

"Ash is she alright?" Elesa asked worried for Hilda.

"She hasn't been well for the last couple of days since we arrived here it seems to have gotten worse" I replied as I picked her up and carried her out of the gym.

"Ash I will battle her tomorrow if she feels better" Elesa said while I carried her to the Pokemon Center, I arrived at the Pokemon Center and booked a room for us, "Ash make sure she gets better" Elesa said while handing over her pokemon to get healed for another round of battling.

I carried Hilda to the room I book for the night, "dammit I better get her some medicine" I told myself as I started to walk out of the room, "Pikachu look after Hilda for me" I told my partner pokemon before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Are things ready for the start of operations?" a mysterious voice asked a few men, the men nodded causing the mysterious man to reveal himself, "good things are going to plan, now all we need to do is get the White Stone and destroy Team Rocket" he said with a grin before a few Plasma Grunts appeared in front of him, "any information that can be useful to our operations?" the man asked calmly.

"Master Ghetsis it seems like Team Rocket has set up Base in Iccirus City" the Plasma Grunt said calmly "and they are getting ready to march towards Mistralton City" he finished before being dismissed from the office.

"So Giovanni you want to start this war before us and sweep over the Unova region before us" Ghetsis assumed with a grin, "but I will not let you get your way" Ghetsis declared as he prepared his paperwork in his study.

"Sir there is still no signs of the whereabouts of the White Stone holder" a soldier professed quietly, "and it seems N is finding new allies in this war" the Plasma soldier declared to a now angry Ghetsis.

"So my son has started his own small force?" Ghetsis questioned angrily.

"Yes sir and they seem to be coming from different regions from all over the world" the plasma soldier declared with a frown.

"Let them come they will never defeat the might of Team Plasma" Ghetsis declared with laughter, "I will be the one that rules this world" Ghetsis proclaimed while slamming his fists down on the table.

_(Meanwhile in the Pokemon Center)_

"Good Ash isn't here but Pikachu is" Hilda said while looking around, "Pikachu is asleep" Hilda sighed as she pulled out an item from her bag and snuck towards the bathroom to use it, Hilda walked to the bathroom feeling nervous.

A few minutes later and waiting in the bathroom, Hilda looked at the device in shock, "so I am….." Hilda started saying but was in total shock, "no this can't be true" Hilda said while denying what she was seeing, but grabbed another to make sure it was right, minutes later the other one revealed what the other test was pointing out much to her shock "I am having a baby" Hilda said as a chill went down her back.

"Hilda I am back" Ash called out to Hilda, Hilda quickly threw the boxes away and put the tests in her bag hiding before seeing Ash, "Hilda I got you some medicine" Ash professed as he handed Hilda some tablets to help her feel better.

"Thanks Ash I really appreciate it" Hilda told Ash as she walked back to the bed, Hilda took the recommended dosage and went back to bed to rest up for her battle with Elesa.

"I hope these tablets make you better" Ash said before going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I woke up after a decent night's sleep still feeling pretty sick but not as bad as the previous days, I walked out of the room and towards the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center to get my energy up, "Elesa can I talk to you about something?" I asked Elesa quietly.

"Yeah you were in bad shape yesterday" Elesa responded while picking up her pokemon.

"Just don't tell Ash alright?" I told Elesa while she looked at me nervously.

"Alright come to the gym Ash should be there later" Elesa told me as we walked out of the center and towards the Nimbasa Gym, we made it to the gym luckily Ash wasn't there, "alright Hilda you can tell me what's on your mind" Elesa said with a wise grin, I pulled out the two tests and showed it to Elesa who looked at them and then me in shock, "Hilda you realize that must tell Ash" Elesa said angrily as I shook my head, "why not Hilda?" she asked me in great surprise.

"Because he holds the White Stone and I don't want him to worry" I said as I revealed Ash's mission to Elesa, "I don't want him to find out just yet" I professed with tears rolling down my face, Elesa let out a sigh in frustration knowing that I wasn't going to reveal anything to him.

"Hilda the battle between Ash and me allowed me into a deep insight in his personality" Elesa told me wisely, "Ash isn't the type to hold a grudge unless someone does something completely dishonest to him" Elesa told me before pulling out a pokeball, "but you on the other hand are scared of change" Elesa pointed out as she called out Emolga, "prove me wrong Hilda" Elesa requested in slight frustration.

"What you two couldn't wait for me to arrive" Ash said in anger at the chance of missing out on the battle, "my girlfriend and rival battling and didn't wake me up to tell me that you were going to battle!" Ash yelled out in anger.

"Ash its fine we only just started the first round" I said as I called out Purrloin to battle.

"Alright Hilda time to see how well you battle" Elesa said in slight anger, "Eelektrik use Discharge" Elesa called out for the first attack of this round.

"Alright Purrloin dodge the attack, then use Shadow Claw" I called out calmly, Purrloin dodged the attack gracefully the attacks still hit causing Purrloin to fall back.

"Hilda I know about Pokemon Contests I always take the chance to visit other regions" Elesa professed with a smile, "Eelektrik use Headbutt" Elesa commanded confidently, her Elefish pokemon charged at my dark type pokemon.

"Fine Purrloin use Night Slash" I called out for a direct attack, the two pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield, the two pokemon were pushed back by the force of the attack, "Purloin no!" I yelled out with worry.

"Come on Hilda you can do better than that" Elesa said calmly, "Eelektrik use Discharge" Elesa called for the mighty thunder type attack, "So Hilda what are you going to do now?" Elesa asked with a confident smile.

"Purrloin dodge Discharge then use Sucker Punch" I commanded confidently, Purrloin dodged the attack a punched the powerful thunder type pokemon dealing immense damage to it, "now finish it with Night Slash" I called out, Purrloin slashed the powerful thunder type with the darkened claws.

"Use Spark" Elesa instructed her pokemon, within a short space of time Eelektrik charged in with the powerful electric move and collided with the devious pokemon, the force of the attack pushed them back again but this time knocking each other out of the battle, we returned our respective pokemon and pulled out our next pokemon, "Zebstrika go" Elesa called out her pokemon.

"Pignite it's show time" I called my starter pokemon, "Pignite use Flame Charge" I instructed my fire pokemon.

"Zebstrika counter it with your Flame Charge" Elesa commanded with confidence, Zebstrika and Pignite both stomped the ground before charging with a flaming aura before slamming into each other, "wow Hilda your Pignite pushed Zebstrika back" Elesa stated with a grin as Zebstrika landed in front of her.

"Yeah Ash and me train together" I professed, "no Pignite Flamethrower" I told my pokemon to attack, Pignite sent out a burst of flames at the electric pokemon hitting Zebstrika hard.

"So you do things together" Elesa enquired with a smile, "Zebstrka use Flame Charge" Elesa directed her pokemon to attack Pignite.

"Pignite use Flame Charge" I instructed my pokemon to attack directly again, the two pokemon charged at each other with great intent and speed before colliding in the middle of the battlefield Zebstrika crashed in front of Elesa while Pignite stood in front of me panting due to the intensity of the short battle.

"Wow Hilda you knock out my Zebstrika" Elesa said with surprise, "but don't expect Emolga to let you have the victory" Elesa declared as she called out the small flying/thunder pokemon, "Emolga use Acrobatics" Elesa commanded smartly.

"Quick dodge the attack" I told my pokemon but Pignite was too exhausted and took a critical hit, "Pignte no!" I yelled out, Pignite picked itself up and started to glow red, "the Blaze ability" I said with a smile.

"Oh Pignite is so charged up" Elesa said in amazement, "But that will not help Pignite" Elesa pointed out with a grin.

"Pignite use Flamethrower" I yelled out for the attack, Pignite sent out a strong flurry of flames towards Emolga but the attack was dodged.

"Aerial Ace" Elesa commended calmly, Emolga dodged the attacks and slammed into Pignite with the effective attack knocking out Pignite from the battle, "So Hilda you only have one pokemon leftover" Elesa stated while I recalled my Pignite.

"Alright Munna time to win this battle" I said calling out my psychic pokemon.

"Emolga use Discharge" Elesa quickly called out for the first attack of the final round.

"Munna use Psychic" I calmly ordered my pokemon, Munna's eyes started to glow blue while an aura started to engulf the Sky Squirrel pokemon, Munna's psychic powers lifted the small pokemon up into the air before slamming it down on to the ground.

"Not bad Hilda, Emolga use Aerial Ace" Elesa calmly commanded her thunder type pokemon, Emolga flew towards Munna quickly before crashing into to the psychic type pokemon, knocking Munna to the ground, "finish it with Discharge!" Elesa yelled out with a smile.

"Munna Use Psychic again" I called out in panic, Munna used Psychic before Emolga could release the thunder type attack, Munna used its psychic abilities to smash Emolga to the ground again winning me the battle, I called back Munna with a sigh of relief, "wow I was lucky to win that battle" I professed with a faint smile.

"Well done Hilda" Elesa congratulated me before handing me the Bolt Badge, "just be safe alright" Elesa whispered in my ear, "Ash and Hilda your next stop is in Driftveil City" Elesa told us with a smile.

We walked out of the gym and towards the Pokemon Center, "Ash there is something I need to tell you" I started with great nervousness, but before I could say something my brother walked, "Hilbert I was talking to Ash!" I yelled out in anger.

"Oh come on sis I haven't seen Ash in thirteen years" Hilbert said with a smile, "Plus I want to talk to him about something" Hilbert declared with a grin, "you have plenty of time to kiss" Hilbert teased happily before dragging Ash away from the table.

'Dammit brother I was going to tell Ash something important' I thought to myself as Pikachu looked at me, "I know my brother is a real idiot" I told the small thunder type pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I was walking with my childhood friend Hilbert through Nimbasa City until a shock went through my mind, "Ash you are in so much trouble mister" my mother told me while scolding me.

"You too Hilbert skipping lessons in school just to have a practice battle!" Hilbert's mother said in anger, "don't you care about your future?" Hilbert's mother questioned, "Delia and I decided to split you and Ash up, Ash will be heading off to the Kanto region, I don't want you getting your sister in any trouble" she said with great anger.

"But mom Ash and I are like brothers this isn't fair!" Hilbert yelled out trying to argue the point before being slapped by his mother.

"Mom please I want to stay here I will study better" I said trying to stay here wanting to spend more time with my friends.

"Sorry we are moving tomorrow" my mother said.

Days later Hilbert and Hilda were at the docks waiting for the ship to leave, "Ash please take this item it was handed down to me by my dad" Hilbert said handing me a purple ball with a red pattern.

"Ash will I see you again?" the younger Hilda asked with tears flowing down her face, I nodded with a smile causing her to grin, before I was awoken to the real world with Hilbert helping me up.

"Hilda told me that you lost some of your memories about our past" Hilbert said while trying to help me up, "hey Ash do you still have that Master Ball by any chance?" Hilbert asked me before I pulled the item out of my bag, "good you can have it you will need for later on" Hilbert stated with a grin.

"Hey Hilbert do you remember when we got in the shit for skipping lessons at school?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh boy do I ever I still have nightmares about it" Hilbert confessed with a smile, "and you were forced to move to Kanto because of it" Hilbert stated with a frown.

"too bad I don't remember too much of it since I was hurt soon after I moved to Kanto" I said while we walked through the streets of Nimbasa City, Hilda soon caught up with us and, "hey Hilda I told you to let me have a chance to hang out with Ash" Hilbert told his sister with slight frustration.

"But Hilbert I need to tell Ash something" Hilda declared before an item dropped out of her bag, Pikachu picked it up and handed it to me.

"Hilda what is this?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"It's nothing Ash but N is on his way here" Hilda responded while taking the item out of my hands.

"Hilda you can tell me anything" I said trying to get the information out of her, "come on I need to know Hilda what's going on you've been really sick for the last few days" I said in concern but Hilda remained quiet, I grabbed her arm and turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "Hilda you must tell me what's going on" I asked as my frustration began to build.

"Alight Ash I will tell" Hilda said but before she could tell me a large black dragon pokemon landed in front of us, "sorry Ash I can't tell you, you have too much too worry about and you can't worry about any other distraction" Hilda told me as N jumped down next to us.

"Hilda I won't hold it against you if you tell me!" I yelled at her, Hilda turned around and started to cry.

"Ash, Hilbert and Hilda there is a situation in Driftveil City that needs our immediate attention" N professed calmly before climbing back onto Zekrom, "you two will need to deal with this later on" N told us with a frown, "Team Rocket and Team Plasma are at it again for some reason" N said before flying off towards Driftveil City.

"Seems like we can't have a break I will meet you in Driftveil" Hilbert said as he flew off towards the city on a large eagle like pokemon.

"Alright I will find out later but first we need to make it to Driftveil to sort out this problem" I said as we made it to the exit of Nimbasa City to head to the next battle and to investigate what Team Rocket and Team Plasma were up to.

**Now that things are in motion for the war to begin between Team Rocket and Team Plasma.**

**Who are these allies? Will Ash find out why Hilda is lying to him? And what is the dire situation in Driftveil City?**

**Revealed next time: Chapter 8: Pride**

* * *

><p>In the next few months I will be writing two new stories the first is Shatter's sequel a story called Fracture and next will be a story called The Evolvers with the rare pairing of Ash and Leaf so be ready for those, that is all that will be revealed about those two stories in particular.<p>

Also I am catching this story up with legend hunter so that way I can write them at the same level and finish them at the same time.


	8. Pride

**Chapter 8: Pride**

_We will meet with the new allies in this conflict between Team Plasma and Team Rocket, please keep reading the story guys I really appreciate it._

_Max: 17_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Normal POV)_

Ash and Hilda made quick ground towards Driftveil City to investigate the situation that N told them about, they didn't take long before reaching their first hurdle, standing in front of the raised bridge was five Plasma Grunts standing guard, "fuck Team Plasma are here before us" Ash said in anger while he and Hilda hid behind a bush on the side of the road, "damn how are we supposed to get to Driftveil City now?" Ash asked in slight frustration.

"Ash it seems like we have to battle them" Hilda told Ash with slight concern, but Hilda knew that she wasn't feeling well, 'Ash I know I shouldn't hide this from you but I will tell you soon' Hilda thought to herself while looking on to find an opening that they could use to get to Driftveil City, "Ash looks like we might have to battle these guys" Hilda suggested wearily.

"No Hilda you're still not well" Ash told Hilda as he began to think about what happened five nights ago, 'that item she took from me holds all the answers I better take it from her' Ash thought to himself, Ash and Hilda cemented their positions behind the bush, "damn the sun is setting and we can't stay here while you are sick" Ash said with concern as he looked toward Hilda.

"Then there is little choice Ash we must battle them" Hilda said with a frown, Ash nodded knowing it was the only way to get to DriftVeil City, Hilda called out for her starter pokemon and Ash called forth his Pikachu, "Pignite use Flamethrower" Hilda commanded as we started our attack on Team Plasma.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash called out sending a huge spark of lightning towards the plasma grunts, the two attacks combined sending two of the plasma grunts flying off the bridge, "now you bastards will pay for what happened in Castelia City" Ash declared as he readied himself for battle.

"What we're under attack!" a Team Plasma grunt yelled out in panic as he picked himself up after jumping away from the attack, "we out number them" the Plasma grunt said with a confident smile, Hilda and Ash were both met with three pokemon, one pokemon was a large purple creature with four legs, the next pokemon was one with a large oblong head with two green eyes and mostly colored brown and the last was a large red pokemon that looked like an ape with two monster arms.

"Alright Axew time to show them what we are made of" Ash called out another of his pokemon, "Hilda you know what these pokemon are?" Ash asked with slight concern.

"Yes Ash the large purple pokemon is a Scolipede, the next one in the middle is Darmanitan and the one on the left is Beheeyem" Hilda introduced the opposing pokemon, "these guys are strong" Hilda told Ash while looking really tired.

"Hilda you deal with Scolipede and I will handle the other two pokemon" Ash declared before glaring at the two Plasma grunts.

"No Ash I don't feel so well we need to team up and not battle separately" Hilda told Ash tiredly, 'dammit I can't let enemy see me in this shape' Hilda thought to herself as she glared at the opposing pokemon, "Pignite use Flamethrower!" Hilda yelled out for the attack still feeling a little tired.

"Fuck this isn't good my team mate is tired" Ash whispered to himself in concern, but as I turned my gaze back to the battle my pokemon were surrounded by auras of blue before being lifted into the air, "Damn that's Psychic" Ash said while gritting his teeth in frustration before the large ape like pokemon smashed is fists into Ash's pokemon, "Pikachu, Axew no!" Ash yelled out in concern.

"Never let your guard down" the Plasma grunt declared with a grin, "Beheeyem use Psybeam" the Plasma grunt confidently commanded his psychic type pokemon.

"Darmanitan use Fire Punch" the other Plasma grunt instructed happily, Darmaniatan charged at Pikachu while Beheeyem fired a multi-colored beam at Pignite.

"Damn Pikachu use Volt Tack on Darmanitan, Axew use Dragon Rage on Beheeyem" Ash yelled out trying to get back into the battle, Pikachu charged at Darmanitan with a laming fist while Beheeyem's attack was intercepted by a powerful Dragon Rage.

"Thanks Ash I really needed that" Hilda thankfully told Ash before getting ready to counter attack, "Pignite use Flamethrower" Hilda called out for the attack.

"Scolipede use Double Edge" the opposing trainer yelled out with a confident smile, the megepede pokemon charged through Flamethrower and slammed into Pignite before running back to its trainer, "now hit that runty dragon with Steamroller" he said with great confidence as the large purple pokemon spun around and slammed into Axew, "this is too easy" he said with a grin.

"Axew no" Ash called out to the small dragon type pokemon, Axew picked itself up and started to glow, Axew grew taller before it stopped glowing, this time the pokemon had a green upper body, gray on the lower half, larger tusks and red tips on its hands, feet, tail, and tusks as well as red markings on its underside, "what the hell?" I asked in amazement.

"Ash Axew has evolved in to Fraxure" Hilda told Ash with a smile before falling to the ground, "damn I am so tired" Hilda professed tiredly, the opposing trainers too advantage of this and attacked all three pokemon without giving Ash and Hilda a chance to recover.

"Swampert use Hydro Cannon" A mysterious voice called out as a large burst of water slammed into the three pokemon pushing them out of the battle.

"I know that voice from anywhere" Ash said with a grin while tending to Hilda, "May's nerdy brother Max" Ash said as he turned around to see a yung man with large round glasses, blue shorts, green shirt, white socks, red and white sneakers and messy blue hair, "so Max what brings you to Unova?" Ash asked May's sister.

"Wow Ash you could have done things better" Max said with an sly smirk, "I mean come on Pikachu was struggling he must be raised by a lazy trainer" Max said with a smile as Ash started to clench his fist, "I was watching that battle and saw that you made many mistakes" Max told Ash as the latter started to get very angry.

"Then why didn't you get involved in the damn battle?" Ash asked while helping Hilda, "so why are you here" Ash asked while settling down.

"I am here because N figured that you need help and he wasn't wrong either" Max retorted happily, "N was looking over the world for your friends knowing that Team Rocket and Team Plasma were going to be trouble" Max stated while smiling, "even my sister is here but she is in Castelia City doing some major shopping with Dawn and they are using their boyfriends credit cards without their permissions" Max professed with a grin.

"Fuck things never change, I see Dawn hasn't kicked the habit of shopping with other peoples credit cards" Ash said with a smile, "and your sister seems to sneak away with Drew's credit card still?" Ash asked as Max nodded his head with a smile.

"Ash Brock and Misty are here as well but they are catching a few pokemon native to this region" Max declared.

"So everyone is getting ready to face the enemies?" Ash asked happly, "what about Gary is he here?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Yeah he is helping Professor Juniper and Fennel out" Max replied seriously.

"Lucky bastard he is probably nailing them both" Ash said with a cheeky smirk.

"Ash you bastard he is here with Professor Oak trying to figure out how to deal with this situation" Max said angrily, "you also need to be looked after N told me and from what I have seen today I agree" Max stated.

"Yeah that would be great but first we need to get across this bridge to get to Driftveil City" Ash told his friend, "but the damn bridge is up" Ash pointed out angrily while Hilda was looking more tired, "and Hilda isn't looking so well" Ash told Max as another person approached them.

"Ash I forgot when there is an emergency the Driftveil Bridge is raised so that way the problem doesn't cross into Nimbasa" Elesa told the friends, "but knowing you Ash you will want to get across to face that problem" Elesa stated with a grin.

"Yeah I want to stop these bastards from destroying this region" Ash confessed calmly, "plus I need to get Hilda somewhere quiet so she can rest" Ash stated as Elesa walked up to the opperations to lower the bridge.

"So Ash this is you new girlfriend?" Max Asked as he pointed to Ash's new love.

"Yeah it took me a few years after Dawn" Ash pointed out with a grin before starting to walk across the bridge, the trio continued to walk across the bridge before an explosion was heard in the distance, "what the fuck was that?" Ash asked in slight disbelief before looking at the horizon to see a wave of red and orange dominate the still blue sky.

"Ash it seems like there was an explosion" Max said with concern, "Ash it seems like Hilda needs to rest up" Max suggested as another explosion sounded through the air, Ash allowed Hilda to rest while listening to the constant explosions that caused the area to shake almost constant, "Ash I cannot call my sister it seems like we have a communication issue" Max said quietly while the explosions became stronger and more frequent.

"Damn Team Rocket and Team Plasma must really be fighting heavily" Ash said as large black pokemon roared overhead, "N and Zekrom" Ash looked up with a grin on his face, "I can't allow that guy to have all the fun" Ash stated as he helped Hilda up and walked the rest of the way across the bridge.

"Ash look this city is being battered by the constant attacks" Max pointed out as we looked around for some shelter for Hilda, "Ash that house seems like a safe spot for Hilda to rest up" Max declared as they helped the brunette into the house, "I will go out to prepare" Max said as he opened the door to prepare for the battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I placed Hilda on the bed to allow her to rest up from the long trip across the bridge, I took the opportunity to grab the item from her bag, "I know this is wrong but I will find out what this is all about" I said quietly before leaving the room to meet up with Max, "so Max are you ready to stop this shit?" I asked Max calmly, I closed the door to make sure that Hilda was resting quietly knowing the noises in the background were possibly going to keep her from sleeping properly.

"Ash I am ready" Max responded quietly, we walked out of the house and looked towards the battlefield that was, "Ash I have a question to ask you" Max requested with a slight grin.

"Yeah Max ask away" I calmly retorted.

"Why is Team Plasma and Team Rocket fighting?" Max quietly asked while we walked to the battle.

"Because I hold a powerful item and they want it" I replied quietly, "N so you arrived before me and started having all the fun?" I asked with a cynical smile.

"Ash this battle is over the White Stone they think I sent it here" N pointed out with a grim look on his face, "they attack while Hilda was having a battle with Elesa" N explained with no emotion, "Ash where is Hilda?" N asked with concern while looking around for Hilda.

"She isn't well so I left her in a safe place" I replied quickly.

"Good job Ash" N complimented me as we walked to the origins of the explosions, "we need to hurry before the fighting reaches Nimbasa City" N told us calmly, we ran towards the middle of the city with both organizations charging at each other not giving any ground, "damn this is getting worse" N declared before calling out Zekrom, "Ash be careful remember they are after the White Stone" N instructed me before charging into the battle.

"Oh fuck now what do we do?" I asked with slight irritation as I watched the battle continue without anyone giving an inch, "damn Team Rocket and Team Plasma are really at it" I said nervously as I looked at Max who had a pokeball at the ready for the battle, "so Max you seem ready for the fight" I said with a grin before looking back at the house, "Pikachu watch over Hilda for me alright" I told my partner pokemon, Pikachu ran back to the house to watch over Hilda as I ran towards the fighting organizations.

"So Ash how are we going to the deal with this?" Max asked me quietly as his Swampert hit the enemies with a powerful Hydro Pump slamming into the enemies, "Ash let me see what you can do" Max enquired with a grin.

"Zoroark use Dark Pulse and Fraxure use Dragon Rage" I commanded as my two pokemon fired their powerful attacks at the fighting armies, N was using powerful dragon and thunder type attacks to push Team Rocket and Team Plasma back but there were too many of them to hold off and we were in a bad position, "fuck this can't be good" I said while gritting my teeth in slight frustration.

"Ash we're being pushed back to the river" Max said as we were getting closer to the cliff. During that time another loud explosion ripped through the city causing the place to shudder violently, "Ash the fighting is getting out of hand" Max told me as we tried to mount a counter attack.

"N how are things going?" I asked my ally who was forced to land in our area.

"Not so good we need a few more people to help us out" N stated with frustration, we watched as the opposing factions continued to charge at one another, there were pokemon fighting in the air, water and on the ground, "some of these pokemon I have never seen before" N remarked with anger.

"Some of the pokemon come from my native region" I said with while I looked a giant purple pokemon charging at the Team Plasma pokemon, "those are Nidokings" I said pointing to the pokemon, "those are Gryados and Pideot are the ones in the air" I said pointing to the pokemon showing N who was intrigued at the strange pokemon he had never seen before.

"So they are native to the Kanto Region" N said with interest as pokemon fell out of the sky, "we need to charge to the center of the city" N said as we called out another lot of pokemon, "Zoroark go" N called out his Zoroark and got ready for another round of battle.

"Charizard I choose you" I called out my fire/flying pokemon, N looked at the powerful pokemon a I was hit by a burst of fire, "thanks Charizard I needed that" I said with slight sarcasm, "but we have some fighting we need to do" I told my powerful pokemon.

"Gallade time to show them how good we are" Max called out a mostly white pokemon with a green upper body and slender green arms for blades, "Gallade use Psycho Cut" Max called out for his attack giving us a path way to the center of the city.

"Charizard use Flamethrower" Charizard sent out a sea of flames at the hordes of soldiers clearing us a path in front of us.

"Zoroark combine your Flamethrower with Charizard's" N commanded his dark type pokemon. We made it to the center of the city fighting off the Team Rocket and Team Plasma before a piece of earth collapsed in front of us, "Only one person can ever do that" N said with a grin.

"So you are here to protect my fine city" a man dressed in a cowboy's outfit, "Excadill use Drill Liner" the man said with a confident smile.

"Clay it's good to see you again" N said with a grin, "it's been a few years" N said reminiscing the day he beat Clay.

"No time for that hombre we have to push these guys out of the city" Clay said with a smile before calling out another pokemon, "Krokorok tome to battle" Clay called out a crocodilian pokemon mostly colored brown with a pink underside and black stripes from tail to head, but before he could call out for an attack Team Rocket and Team Plasma started to retreat.

"What the battle was almost done for" I said questioning the motive behind the retreat, "why would they retreat there was almost a result" I said calmly knowing that we were on the back foot in the battle.

"It might have been a stalemate Ash, they pulled out so they can gather their forces to another point to settle it" N pointed out calmly, "but knowing the leaders there is no chance of settling this dispute" N said while thinking about what had happened, "Ash, Max and Clay I am heading to Mistralton City to talk to Hilbert" N said before flying off on the back of Zekrom.

"I will be off to see if Hilda is alright" I said quietly while Max and Clay went around the city to help the people out, I ran back to the house where I told Pikachu to guard it. After running for a short while I made it to the house to see how they were going, I pulled the item out of my pocket and looked at it and thought to myself before putting it back in my pocket as I walked into the house, "good to you're safe Hilda" I said with a smile, Hilda looked up to see me standing at the door and walked to me.

"So Ash what happened out there?" she asked me calmly as she bandaged me up after seeing all the scratches on my arms and face, "you need to be more careful Ash" Hilda told me sweetly, "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" Hilda professed calmly before walking out of the room, "I am going to battle Clay" Hilda declared her plans with confidence.

"Hilda I am going to help the people out alright" I lied to Hilda as she nodded her head with a smile.

"Just make sure the people are safe alright Ash?" Hilda asked me while we walked out of the house and back into the city, we went our separate directions.

"Hey Pikachu can you stay with Hilda while she battles?" I asked my partner pokemon, "there is something I need to find out" I told my partner pokemon before he ran to Hilda.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Pikachu you will be staying with me while I battle?" Hilda asked the small yellow pokemon as she approached the Driftveil Gym, "too bad Ash can't be here but I know he can't turn his back on people in need" Hilda said nervously.

"Ah little girl you want to challenge me to a battle?" Clay enquired with a smile, "very well please enter my gym" Clay said escorting Hilda and Pikachu into his gym.

Meanwhile in the middle of the city Ash was helping people out on the way to the hospital, "I hope Hilda wins the battle" Ash said while looking at the gym, "but I have my own mission it isn't just helping the people out but to get some information" Ash said to himself as he carried a few people to the hospital with the help of Max.

"Ash thanks for the help" Max said appreciatively, Ash just nodded in response.

"Max take Charizard I have something important to find out" Ash said calmly giving him Charizard's pokeball.

"Krokorok let's battle" Clay called out his dessert croc pokemon for the first round.

"Sewaddle let's battle" Hilda called out her first pokemon, "time to start this battle off with Razor Leaf" Hilda called out for the first attack of the battle.

"Krokorok use Crunch" Clay instructed his pokemon to make the counter attack.

"Sewaddle dodge the attack with string shot then use Razor Leaf" Hilda told her pokemon, Sewaddle fired a small string to the ceiling before Krokorok could land the attack and sent out a barrage of leaves towards the ground type pokemon, the leaves smashed into the desert croc pokemon causing immense damage.

"Not bad little girl" Clay said with a grin, "Krokorok use Stone Edge" Clay commanded confidently, the ground type pokemon sent out its barrage of stones at the knocking back Hilda's Sewaddle, after the attack cleared up Sewaddle was looking exhausted from the battle it was in that moment that Sewaddle started to glow white and grew rounder.

"Sewaddle evolved" I said surprised at the turn of events, "Swadloon use Energy Ball" Hilda called out with a smile, Swadloon sent out an ball of grass like energy at the ground type pokemon. The attack landed causing significant damage.

"Not bad Hilda beating my first pokemon, but the next one will not be as easy" Clay explained with a grin "Excadrill it's your turn my friend" Clay called out with confidence, "Excadrill use Horn Drill" Clay confidently called for the next attack of the battle.

"Swadloon use String Shot" Hilda called for the defensive attack but it was no use Excadrill was too strong running straight through the string shot attack and slamming right into Swadloon knocking it out of the battle with one hit.

"Great this one is going to be tough" Hilda said with a grimace as she pulled out another pokeball, "Pignite go" I called out my starter pokemon to battle, "Pignite use Flamethrower" I called out for the fire type attack.

"Excadrill use Dig" Clay instructed his subterrene pokemon, Excadrill dug its way into the ground narrowly avoiding the Flamethrower coming its way.

"Great now what do I do?" Hilda Asked herself while looking around and waiting for Excadrill to exit near her pokemon, eventually Excadrill jumped out of the ground sending the fire pig pokemon flying in the air, "now Pignite use Heat Crash" hilda called out for the powerful fire type attack.

"Use Drill Run" Clay called out calmly, Excadrill jumped up into the air and the two attacks collided in midair, Excadrill came crashing down in front of us followed soon after by Pignite who landed on its feet, Pignite was exhausted from the two super effective attacks but wanted to battle on, Excadrill who was hit a powerful heat Crash picked itself up gingerly, "Not Bad lass but this will have to end, Excadrill use Horn Drill" Clay called out for the next attack.

"Pignte use Flamethrower" Hilda called out in panic, the two attacks collided Excadrill pushed through the flames until the ground type slammed into Pignite, after the smoke cleared it showed the two pokemon faint from the collision of the attacks.

"Seems like we have a one on one situation" Clay announced confidently as he called out a Palpitoad.

"Purrloin lets go" Hilda called out for her dark type pokemon, Pikachu looked on nervously knowing that Hilda had a chance of losing the battle against Clay.

Meanwhile inside the hospital Ash was sitting in the waiting room while he patiently sat waiting for the doctors to give him the information he was wanting to know since Nimbasa City, after a long wait the doctor came out and greeted Ash with a smile, "it seems like you are going to be a father" the doctor said with a smile but this ignited Ash's fury.

"What and she never told me?" Ash asked angrily, "she never said a thing about being pregnant!" Ash said as fury blinded him at the scene he was creating as he angrily stomped out of the hospital ignoring Max who was calling out to him.

"Oh no Hilda must have done something to piss him off this much" Max said with a sigh as the people looked on in shock after what they had seen.

"Why would she hide this from me, was it out of fear?" Ash asked still seething from finding out that Hilda was pregnant and holding onto the item that changed everything between the two of them.

Back at the battle Purrloin was holding on but was exhausted from the powerful water type pokemon, "Night Slash Purrloin" Hilda called out for the dark slashing attack.

"Use Hydro Pump to finish this" Clay called out calmly, Purrloin charged at the vibration pokemon but was met with a powerful burst of water, Purrloin was pushed back from the force of the attack, "this battle is over Hilda" Clay declared as Hilda recalled her pokemon from the battle.

"I lost" Hilda said with slight as Pikachu climbed on her shoulder, "I will be back for a rematch later" Hilda declared as she walked out of the gym.

"So Hilda how did your battle go?" Ash asked with slight anger.

"I lost the battle Ash" Hilda said sadly.

"Then can I ask you a question?" Ash asked trying to hold his anger back.

"What is it Ash?" Hilda asked quietly while Ash pulled out the item that Hilda previously used much to her shock, "Ash when did you take that from my bag?" Hilda asked with fear.

"When were you going to tell me I was going to be a father?" Ash asked angrily, "I was so worried when you were sick, I would have been happier if you told me and no one else" Ash confessed much to Hilda's shock.

"Ash you have to deal with three enemies and the third one hasn't even been revealed yet!" Hilda yelled out in anger, "I didn't want you to worry about me so much" Hilda said with great anger.

"Oh right so when were you going to tell me Hilda?" Ash asked insisting that he gets the answer he needed to hear.

"I was going to tell you when this was all over" Hilda professed her plans.

"You do know it does become more obvious over time Hilda?" Ash questioned her as she started to cry shocking Ash greatly.

"Ash I was scared that you were going to act this way if you found out in Nimbasa City" Hilda said with sadness.

"Never I would have jumped for joy!" Ash snapped back with anger, but before the argument was about to end happily a sudden jolt pulsed through the ground causing people to panic, "fuck not this" Ash said as he tried to keep balance.

"Ash it's an earthquake" Hilda said in great fear. Ash grabbed Hilda and held her close as the sudden quake ended after a minute of violent shaking, "Ash I am sorry for not telling you" Hilda said with tears rolling down her face.

On the outskirts of the city a mysterious person was reporting to their boss, "sir the man holding the White Stone is going to be a father" the person said to Ghetsis.

"We can use this to our advantage" Ghetsis said calmly.

**Sorry this one took so long, now that Ash knows that Hilda is pregnant with his child how will this affect the outcome of the war that is set to occur very soon? The opening Salvos have been fired between the two major powers how will the allies help out in the upcoming battle?**

**Please read and review, tell me what you think.**


	9. Storm

**Chapter 9: Storm**

_Now that Ash has discovered that Hilda is pregnant with their child this could be the end of Hilda's journey, or is it just the beginning? As the battle between the two evil factions takes to a new level._

_Skyla: 22_

_Disclaimer: pokemon isn't mine but the story is._

_(Ash's POV)_

After the Earthquake passed and the small aftershocks were starting to rock the city we walked to the Pokemon Center to see if the people were okay, we looked around to see the gym building was completely destroyed and Clay was standing on the outside of the gym, we looked around to hear that some of the people were trapped inside some of the houses.

"Faxure and Palpitoad let's help the people out" said calling out two of my more powerful pokemon, "Faxure use Dragon Claw and Palpitoad use Mud Shot" I called out for the attacks, after the powerful attacks landed knocking away debris I ran inside to rescue the people, "hey you guys okay?" I asked calmly as another aftershock rock the city, "dammit we better get you out of here" I told them as I took the injured one and helped him out.

After making out of the house I looked back to watch the house fully collapse, "Ash we need to get to the Pokemon Center now" Hilda told me but I ignored her much to her displeasure, "alright Ash I am sorry for hiding the fact we are having a child!" Hilda apologized with tears starting to flow down her face.

"I know you're sorry Hilda but we need to save the people" I told Hilda calmly, "and I am sorry for my attitude I should have known better than to put you and our child in danger like that" I said angry at myself knowing that the enemies would surely take advantage of the fact that I am starting a family with Hilda, "Hilda please go to the Pokemon Center I need to help rescue the people" I requested as I declared my resolve to save the people.

"Ash please come back safely alright" Hilda asked me with a smile, I nodded in approval as I told Pikachu to go with Hilda, "Ash why are you letting Pikachu stay with me?" Hilda asked me nervously.

"If I am not there Hilda I ask Pikachu to keep an eye on you" I told her with a smile, "and now that you are having our child you need to be extra careful" I told her with a grin as I ran off to save the people.

"So you intend to help the people out?" Clay asked me with a smile, "well I can't battle in the gym since it got destroyed in the earthquake" Clay pointed out with sadness and showing me the only six badges he had with his, "and I can only give six badges out until I get the supply of badges in my office" Clay pointed out.

After a few hours of saving people we decided to look around to see if there were any more people that need saving, it was starting to get very dark and cold, Clay walked back to his home happy that he helped the people out while I went to the Pokemon Center to see if Hilda and Pikachu was alright, the Pokemon Center was filled to the brim with displaced people and injured wild pokemon.

"Ash you're safe" Hilda told me with a sigh as we looked around to see the people feeling tired, "Ash my brothers girlfriend can help out here" Hilda told me as she pulled out an X-transceiver, "she runs a cargo service so she can drop blankets, food and toys to this location" Hilda told me with a smile, "I will call her now" Hilda declared as she punched in a few numbers.

"Hilda I am glad you called there is something I need to tell you" said a woman with magenta colored hair.

"Not now Skyla we need your help" Hilda told Skyla.

"Anything for Hilbert's sister" Skyla said with a smile.

"I need a lot of blankets, food and toys" Hilda explained her order of items that were needed to help the people have a comfortable night, "there was an earthquake here four hours ago" Hilda explained with sorrow.

"Okay I am on it now" Skyla said with a serious look on her face, "also if you Hilbert tell that bastard I am pregnant" Skyla declared with anger, "he hasn't returned any of calls and avoided the city for the last four days" Skyla said angered at the fact that Hilbert hadn't returned to see how she was going.

"Damn the woman doesn't keep secrets" I said with a smile, alright I will be outside to keep an eye out for Skyla, "Hilda how long will it take for Skyla to drop the stuff here?" I asked Hilda calmly, as we watched the sunset light up the sky with a red and orange color, "Hilda if things get too dangerous I want you to head back to Nuvema town" I said with worry.

"Ash why are you asking me to do that?" she asked trying to keep a level head, "what if I can make a difference?" she asked as I looked into her eyes.

"Hilda I just don't want anything to happen to our child" I explained as I heard a loud noise approach the area, "damn Skyla is quick" I said with a smile as a huge amount of cargo dropped out of the plane, "so Hilda you ready to help these people?" I asked with a grin while we waited for the for the crates to hit the ground.

"Ash I am ready to help" Hilda told me with confident smirk, "after all of this I intend to face the gym leader" she declared.

"Hilda if you get too tired get some rest" I told her quietly, she nodded her head in approval.

I stayed up most of the night handing out food, blankets and toys to the displaced people with Hilda but as the night wore on Hilda was starting to get very tired, she did as she was told and headed to bed to get some sleep while I stayed up all night helping the people out, during that time my pokemon were playing with the kids until they started to fall asleep, "thank you sir" an elderly couple thankfully said with a happy look on their face, "without your help a lot of these people would have gone cold" the elderly couple told me.

"I just can't turn my back away from people in need" I said with a smile.

"Hey sir where is the woman that was with you?" a child asked with a frown.

"She isn't well so I told her to get some sleep" I replied with a smile, before walking out of the Pokemon Center to meet with Clay.

"Hello Ash is there anything I can do for you?" Clay asked me with a smile.

"Yes Clay Hilda wants a rematch tomorrow" I told the gym leader.

"Sadly I can't oblige in that request" Clay said sadly as he looked at the ruined gym building, "my gym has been totally destroyed in the earthquake" he said as he hit the ground.

"You don't need the building" I remarked as he turned his gaze to me, "we need away to put some smiles on the children's face so having the gym battles outside wouldn't hurt" I said confidently, "come on Clay let's have those battles outdoors instead" I suggested calmly.

"Alright Ash I can do that" he acknowledged with a smile.

I walked back to the Pokemon Center to see if everyone was alright, a lot of the people were asleep but there were some that stayed awake to keep an eye on the people, "at least they will be alight and the aftershocks seemed to have settled down for now" I said while looking around, I found myself a spot to sit in and started to nod off.

It was later that night that I was starting to get cold until I felt someone place a blanket on me, I opened my eyes to see that Hilda was sitting next the me covering us with a blanket, "Ash I don't want you to get a cold" she said with assurance, "I will help you stay warm" Hilda happily remark as we both fell asleep again.

"You have a gym battle tomorrow" I told her while I started to go back to sleep.

"Thanks Ash" Hilda appreciatively said while falling to sleep next to me.

"In front of the whole city" I said with a smile, but Hilda didn't mind she kept snuggling into me.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

We had been asleep for the night and the morning sun was starting to shine in, I was just starting to wake up while Ash was sound asleep, "damn he sleeps like a baby" I said with a smile as I pulled the blanket off of him, "wake up you bum" I said as I pushed Ash from the couch.

"Oh shit Hilda why did you wake me up?" Ash asked with annoyance as I looked at him and smiled.

"I have my gym battle today" I said as I walked out of the gym and into the fresh air of Driftveil City, today is a perfect day to obtain my fifth badge" declared with a grin as another aftershock shuddered the ground around me.

"Man the battles will be tough with these aftershocks" Ash told me knowing how much ground types thrive on these events, "Hilda you sure you're up for this?" Ash asked me while we walked to the battlefield.

We finally made it to the battlefield and saw that the entire City was ready to watch me battle against the gym leader, the people were looking on as Clay was showing off his ground type pokemon, "Clay I am here to battle you" I declared confidently, the crowd looked at me making me slightly nervous, Ash moved on to a seat to watch the battle.

"So mister who do you think will win" a child asked Ash.

"I think Hilda will win the battle" Ash responded with a smile.

"No way that girl can't beat Clay" the child said with a smile, but Ash just looked at the children and smile. I glared at Clay and pulled out my first pokeball.

"Go Palpitoad" Clay called out his pokemon getting ready for the first round of battle, "Hilda in this battle it will be the best two out of three" Clay declared.

"Alright then my first pokemon will be Swadloon" I said calling out my grass type pokemon, we looked at each other waiting for the first move to be made, it was to the point that another weak tremor rumbled in the ground beneath our feet.

"Alright Palpitoad use Mud Shot" Clay called out for the first attack after the tremor passed, the wate type fired a volley of mud at Swadloon, this was a problem for me since there was no way that I could use string shot.

"Alright use Energy Ball Swadloon" I called out for the counter attack, the sphere of natural energy smashed passed the volleys of mud before hitting the duel type pokemon for a devenstating blow, "Yes not use Razor Leaf to finish it off" I demanded with a confident smile.

"Alright use Hydro Pump" Clay called out for the powerful water type move, the attack smashed passed the leaves and hit my Swadloon for a decent amount of damage.

"Great type advantages are barely working here since Swadloons maneuverability is serious hampered" I told myself as the crowd was starting to come to life, "Swadloon use Razor Leaf again" I called out for the next attack, Swadloon fired another flurry of leaves at the powerful water type pokemon, the leaves slammed into the duel type pokemon knocking it out of the battle.

"Not bad little girl but that was only a warm up" Clay declared while returning our respective pokemon, "now it's your turn Krokorok" Clay called forth his next pokemon to battle me.

"Alright go Purrloin" I called for my dark type pokemon, "Purrloin let's get this battle started with Night Slash" I called out for the first attack of the round, Krokorok stood there waiting for the dark feline t get a little closer.

"Alright Krokorok use Crunch" the two pokemon charged at each other ready to slam into each other, the two attack collided but Krokorok over powered my Purrloin and pushed it back to where it started from, "now Krokorok use Stone Edge" Clay called for the next attack, Krokorok fired a barrage of stones at Purrloin.

"Purrloin quick dance around the stones" I told my dark type pokemon, Purrloin started dodging the stones gracefully as the crowd looked on in awe, "now Purrloin use Sucker Punch" I called out for the next attack, after dodging the barrage of stones Purrloin punched the opposing pokemon with a darkened fist.

"Wow little girl you're quite the trainer" Clay said with a smile, "but I have alreay won this round, Krokorok use Crunch" Clay called out calmly, Krokorok bit down on the cat like pokemon with incredible force.

Purrloin was sent back hurt from the last attack, "I concede this round" I said calmly knowing that Purrloin couldn't battle anymore in this round, we recalled our respective pokemon and got ready for the next round of the battle with each taking one round.

"Hilda you show the hallmarks of an amazing trainer" Clay complimented me, "knowing when your pokemon can and cannot battle is the most important part of a trainer" Clay told me with a grin, "the next battle decides it, Excadrill let's end this battle" Clay called for his powerful ground/steel type pokemon.

"I guess this is it" I said as I threw my pokeball, "Pignite show them what you are made of" I called out to my starter pokemon, after calling out our respective pokemon another tremor shook the ground but that didn't deter the pokemon.

"Excadrill use Drill Run" Clay instructed his pokemon after the tremor cleared away, Excadrill jumped into the air while closing its claws around its head while spinning around before charging at Pignite.

"Pignite Dodge the attack then use Flame Charge" I told my pokemon, Pignite dodge the attack barely and started stomping on the ground before charging at the steel type surrounded in flames, Pignite smashed into the subterrene pokemon.

"Wow Hilda is a good trainer" some of the kids were saying as the cheering got louder.

"Come on Hilda win this one!" Ash yelled out confidently as the two pokemon slammed into each other with vicious attack after vicious attack.

"Pignite use Brick Break" I called out to my exhausted pokemon.

"Excadrill use Drill Run" Clay commanded confidently, the two pokemon charged at each other with great ferocity, the two attack collided sending up a column of dust and smoke into the air, the crowd was going nuts as the dust and smoke started to settle back down, after the dust had settle the two pokemon stood there pushing back and forth for supremacy.

The wrestle continued until the two tired pokemon pulled back and awaited orders for the next attack, "not bad Hilda, now I will end this battle, Excadrill use Horn Drill" Clay told his pokemon to use its final attack of the battle.

"Now Pignite dodge the attack and use Heat Crash" I called out for the counter attack, Pignite wait for the last moment to dodge the incoming attack, Pignite became surrounded in flames and crashed down on Excadrill with incredible force, the two pokemon stood on opposite ends of the field looking at each other, Excadrill smiled then collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"Well done Hilda" Clay congratulated me with a smile as the crowd cheered me on after the battle, "this was all Ash's idea to help people recover from the last few days" Clay pointed out as I looked over to Ash, "this Quake Badge is yours" Clay said handing me my newly acquired gym badge.

"If you liked this battle you will love the battle with Ash" I told Clay as I watched Ash talking to the crowd, "he is a fantastic trainer" I said with confidence.

Clay walked up to Ash to talk to him, "Ash we will battle tomorrow my pokemon need healing" Clay told Ash as the fans got excited at the prospect of seeing another battle.

"Right and I will win my next badge" Ash stated calmly as he got up and walked to the Pokemon Center, I followed him soon after, "So Hilda want to have a quick training battle after you rest your pokemon?" Ash asked me with a smile.

"Yeah of course Ash" I replied happily as we walked to the Pokemon Center.

We made it to the Pokemon Center and looked around to see that it was empty, "it seems like the people have gone to try and rebuild their homes" Ash said with a smile, I gave my pokemon to Nurse Joy, we had waited for a few hours for my pokemon to be healed. During the time my pokemon were being healed we went out and had some lunch to build up on our energy.

We had finished waiting for my pokemon to be healed before we walked outside to have a quick battle, Ash was using his Rufflet and I was using my Munna, "Rufflet use Air Slash" Ash commanded his flying type pokemon, the small eaglet pokemon sent out blades of air at Munna.

"Alright Munna use Psychic on Rufflet" I instructed my psychic pokemon, a blue aura surrounded the flying type before it started to glow white and grow larger, "what Rufflet is evolving" I said in amazement, once the glowing disappeared a pokemon with larger wings hovered over the battlefield, Ash pulled out his pokedex to gather information on the new pokemon.

"Braviary this is awesome" Ash said in celebration as we looked at the tired Munna.

"Ash I think we should have a break" I told Ash as we recalled our pokemon and walked back into the Pokemon Center this time it was filled to the brim with people, we healed our pokemon and had dinner, Ash was eating a lot of food surprising even me about how much he could eat, "Ash you need to take it easy" I said with great concern, after eating dinner we both decided it was time to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

After a decent night's sleep I was awoken yet again by Hilda, "dammit Hilda can't you at least be nice about waking me up?" I asked annoyed at the woman who pushed me out of bed, "I know I have a gym battle but I am in no rush" I said with a frown.

"Well Ash if you were going to take any longer you would have your battle tomorrow" Hilda told me with slight frustration, "it's almost lunch time" Hilda told me, I quickly picked myself up and got as much food as possible before gorging down on lunch.

We had finished having lunch before walking out of the Pokemon Center and back to the battlefield where it was my turn to battle Clay, there was a large crowd at the battlefield ready to watch me battle this time, "Pikachu you will have to sit this one out" I told my partner pokemon as he went over to sit with Hilda.

"So Ash you ready to battle me?" Clay asked with a smile, we looked at each other ready for the intense battle, "same as yesterday the best two out of three will win this battle" Clay told me as I nodded in approval of the rules, "so let's get this started now, go Krokorok" Clay called out his first pokemon to battle me.

"Alright then I will go with Fraxure" I called out for my dragon type pokemon to battle the ground type pokemon, "Dragon Claw" Fraxure's claws started to glow as he charged at the desert croc pokemon.

"Take the hit then use Assurance" Clay called out for his counter attack, Fraxure slashed at the ground type pokemon knocking it back slightly, but Krokorok tackled the dragon type dealing intense damage, "Ash Assurance deals greater damage if the user had taken damage from another attack" Clay told me, "Krokorok use Crunch" Clay called out as Krokorok charged at the dragon type pokemon.

"Fraxure use Dragon Dance" Fraxure danced around like I commanded increasing the attack and speed of the dragon type while dodging the attack coming from Krokorok, "good now Fraxure use Dual Chop" I called out calmly.

"Krokorok use Foul Play" Clay instructed his pokemon, the two pokemon charged at each other with great intent, as they made it to the two pokemon slammed into each other causing a huge column of dirt to rise into the air.

The kids were cheering on as the short but intense battle started to get more exciting, the dust had settled showing that the two pokemon were still standing raring to battle on, "Fraxure use Dragon Rage" Fraxure charged up for a powerful attack.

"Krokorok use Sand Tomb" Krokorok sent out a vicious wave of sand at the dragon type but the attack was bypassed by a powerful Dragon Rage, the attack slammed into the ground type dealing even more damage, Krokorok took the powerful hit and collapsed onto the gound knocked out of the battle, "wow the Fraxure of yours is very powerful" Clay told me with a smile. We recalled our pokemon ready for the next round of our battle, "Excadrill go" Clay called out his signature pokemon.

"Zoroark I choose you" I called out for my dark type pokemon as the two pokemon glared at each other ready to battle against each other, "Zoroark start this battle off with Flamethrower" Zoroark sent out a flurry of flames at the duel type pokemon.

"Use Rapid Spin" Clay called out calmly as the subterrene pokemon spun its claws around to remove the flames, "now use Drill Run" Excadrill closed its head inside its claws and sup around while charging at my dark type pokemon.

"Use Night Slash" I called out quickly, the two pokemon charged at each other with great ferocity knocking each other back from where they started, "nicely done Zoroark, now attack with Dark Pulse" Zoroark sent out a wave of Dark Energy at the opposing pokemon.

"Quick Excadrill use Dig to get out of there" Excadrill dug into the ground upon hearing Clay's command, the wave of dark energy missed the intended target.

"Zoroark use Shadow Ball in the hole" I told my pokemon, Zoroark jumped into the air with a ball of ghost like energy before firing it at the hole, Zoroark landed on the ground and suddenly got hit by Excadrill's attack.

"Not a bad move Ash but Excadrill can dig many holes in rapid succession" Clay told me as the two pokemon looked at each tiredly, "Excadrill use Horn Drill" Excadrill charged at the with its top part of the drill glowing white and spinning around.

"Zoroark use Flamethrower" I called out as my pokemon sent out another storm of flames at the charging ground type pokemon, "Zoroark dodge it now" I commanded but it was too late Horn Drill made contact knocking out Zoroark from the battle, Excadrill returned to the side of Clay panting from the battle it had with Zoroark, we both returned our pokemon and got ready to call out our next pokemon to battle.

"Palpitoad let's win this" Clay called out his water pokemon to battle.

"Snivy I choose you" I said calling forth my pokemon, the wind blew across the battlefield while the crowd grew silent as the two pokemon gazed at each other, I looked at Clay who was waiting for me to make the first move of the final round knowing that Snivy was at a severe advantage in the round.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade" Snivy followed my commanded with great precision, her tail glowed green before jumping up into the air, she slashed down but the attack was dodged barely by Palpitoad.

"That is one powerful Snivy you have there" Clay told me with a grin, "Palpitoad use attack with Mud Shot" Palpitoad fired a volley of mud at Snivy.

"Alright Snivy dodge the attack, then use Leaf Tornado" Snivy gracefully dodged the attack and started spinning around before sending out a twister of leaves at the vibration pokemon, the leaves smashed into the water type dealing immense damage.

"No that Snivy is fast, very high level" Clay said as the leaves cleared away revealing that Snivy had knocked out her opponent, "well done Ash you are a great trainer" Clay told me with a grin as the crowd looked on in shock at the defeat that Clay was handed.

"Thanks Clay that was a great battle" I said with a grin as we shook hands in respect, "I need to heal my pokemon and leave or the next city" I said calmly as I looked at the crowd who were cheering me for my victory.

After leaving the battlefield and waited for my pokemon to be healed we took the chance to have a break for while so we can rest up a bit, it gave us the chance to have a chat about something important, "Ash I know you want me to head back to Nuvema Town if things get too dangerous" Hilda said calmly, "what if you need help in the upcoming battles?" she asked me worried about what was set to occur.

"Hilda I have friends that are willing to help, they have all come from different regions" I told her with a smile, "plus after winning the Unova League I plan to settle down and start a family" I said with a grin, "and it seems I will be starting one earlier than expected" I said with laughter.

"So you don't mind Ash?" Hilda enquired nervously.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you and our child" I proclaimed with a confident look, "I said this before, if it gets too dangerous with Team Rocket and Team Plasma I want you to go back home" I said with a frown on my face.

"Alright I will do that on one condition" Hilda said with a smile, "you come back to me alive alright" Hilda requested with a smile, "I don't want our child to be without a father" she told me while hugging me.

"You have my word I will stay alive through all of this" I promised while petting Hilda's long brown hair, "our child will have a father" I promised again.

"Thank you Ash" Hilda thankfully told me, "I should have known better than to keep it quiet from you" Hilda said apologetically.

After the chat we went out to buy the supplies we need for the rest before heading out of the city, "I hope they can rebuild after the earthquake" I said calmly as parts of the city was starting to look a lot better.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Sir almost all of the preparations are complete" a rocket soldier said with a smile, "our ambush of the Plasma forces are setting up along the road to the west and our main force is set up just to the north of it" the rocket grunt pointed out calmly.

"Very good very soon our plans for world conquest will be in full motion" the rocket general said confidently, "once we dismantle Team Plasma here there will be no one who can challenge us" he said calmly.

"Sir the supplies from Icirrus City is coming at a steady rate" another rocket soldier promptly stated calmly with a salute.

"Excellent make sure the supplies continue to flow at a decent rate" the general requested with a smile, "make sure the preparations aren't stopped by anyone" he said calmly before starting a call up to his boss.

**The end of the chapter but not the story, Ash has accepted the duties that befall him after the conflict and adventure is over. **

**To war is about to reach a new level as the two powers take up position, what will happen in the conflict? And will Hilda follow Ash's request if things get too dangerous for her? And what role will Skyla play in the upcoming conflict**

**Next time in Blaze and Glory, Chapter 10: War **


	10. War

**Chapter 10: War**

_Alright now the first major battle between Team Rocket and Team Plasma, with a few major events occurring in the next few chapters during the beginning of this war. Someone asked me if I am going to do a chapter where Ash and Hilda settle down to have their family (the answer is, that is my intention, but in a different region not Kanto or Unova.)_

_Disclaimer: pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Hilda's POV)_

Ash and I had finally left Driftviel City to head to our next destination, Ash calmed down after finding out he was going to be a father, in fact hwe was more excited about the prospect of being a father which caught me by surprise. It was very early in the morning and we were walking through the field with the sun was rising over the horizon while we were walking through a grassy field with a large river writhing its way through the area, there were pokemon walking happily through the fields, eating berries and other assorted fruit from the trees. It was relaxing to see the color of the sky going from purple to a bright blue.

"So, Ash what are we going to do when we get to Mistralton City?" I asked Ash with a smile, "knowing you it will be facing Skyla in a gym battle," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah I had every intention to face Skyla in battle," Ash retorted with a grin as we continued to walk towards a cave. "Hey, Hilda what is this cave?" Ash enquired calmly while pointing at the entrance.

"Ash, this place is called Chargestone Cave," I replied as I walked up to him. "Not many people go through here anymore due to the inconvenience, there is an air service from Driftviel that takes people over this place," I told Ash quietly, "but since the earthquake occurred all air services were suspended for a while," i said quietly.

We walked into the cave and started looking around, while walking further in we started hearing voices. "strange I thought people didn't use this cave anymore," Ash said quietly while we started following the voices.

"When the time is right we will attack Team Rocket," someone said as the voices bounced off the cave walls, "tell our forces to set up base near Mistralton City," the person said calmly. We heard footsteps approach us; Ash grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner to prevent us from being spotted by the people planning to attack Team Rocket.

We watched as the three men wearing a knights outfit ran passed us, "Team Plasma, this must mean they are getting ready to start the war," Ash said while we watched the men run further away, I watched Ash pull his bag off his shoulders to have a look inside to make sure the White Stone was still inside the bag. "Good if we hold onto this then we still have a chance of defeating them," Ash said wisely before we started to move quietly through the cave and towards our destination.

I grabbed a hold of Ash's arm not wanting to get separated from him, "Ash, what if we get caught in this cave?" I asked nervously.

"I will protect you and our child," Ash proclaimed sternly while we continued to move through the cave carefully watching over my shoulder making sure that we weren't being followed by Team Plasma, "Hilda, stay near me alright," Ash told me confidently while we walked through the dark cave.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Ash, are you sure we can deal with Team Rocket and Team Plasma?" Hilda asked me while she grasped my arm. I looked at her and shook my head, "no, what are we supposed to do now?" Hilda asked me before her face changed to a pale white and started to feel very sick. "Ash, can we rest for a moment?" Hilda asked me before resting on the cave wall.

I walked next to Hilda and sat next to her while thinking about the situation that was unfolding. "Are you alright?" I asked her with concern.

"I am just feeling a little tired that's all," Hilda responded calmly before falling asleep on my shoulder. "Please stay close to me," Hilda said sleepily before she fell completely asleep.

It wasn't long before fell asleep next to her luckily there was no one nearby. During my sleep I started another dream sequence this time I was in school with Hilbert sitting next to me and Hilda sitting at the front of the class room.

"You know brother, I need to find a way to get you and my sister together," Hilbert told me with a smirk before placing pen to paper and jotted down a small note passing it over to my younger self. My younger self opened the letter and looked at it in shock. "Come on bro hand it to my sister," Hilbert demanded with a smirk.

Unfortunately Hilbert and I had the exact same hand writing at the time. The teacher at the time walked up to me and demanded that I read the letter for the entire class to here.

"This will be better," Hilbert said with a smirk.

"Hilbert one day I will get you back for this," my younger self, professed angrily I stood up and read the letter to the entire class, the younger Hilda looked back to me and I could see that her face was a crimson red.

"You two are in for detention tonight," the teacher said with anger, I was totally embarrassed by Hilbert, "Hilbert you should know better than to put you younger sister in this situation," the teacher said angry at young Hilbert.

"Yeah Hilbert, you should know better than that," I said with a smirk.

"You Ash are just as bad," the teacher said.

"Teacher I only want my sister to go out with Ash, he and I are bro's for life, we might not be related by blood, I will always consider him my brother, if anyone deserves detention it me, Ash isn't to blame for the letter." Hilbert stated trying to get me out of trouble.

"Very well, Hilbert you will get a week's detention while Ash you're free to go," the teacher said with a smile.

After a while I woke up from my slumber to find myself surrounded by small yellow pokemon, I tried successfully to wake up Hilda before a small blast of electricity surged towards us unfortunately Hilda was in the firing line, I quickly got up and took the attack for Hilda, "sure that isn't the best you got," I said with a confident smile.

"Ash why did you do that?" Hilda asked me with concern.

"I said I would protect my family," I confessed while looking at her with a smile, "Hilbert wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you while in my care," I told her as she slowly picked herself up.

"I am not a total vegetable," Hilda told me as she called out her Pignite, "Joltik, this pokemon will be very useful to me," Hilda declared happily I threw out my pokeball calling out my Fraxure, "Thanks for helping me Ash," Hilda said thankfully.

"Fraxure use Dragon Rage," I called out for the first attack of the battle.

"Pignite, use Flamethrower," Hilda instructed her pokemon calmly while still looking very tired. The small pokemon started to run away in fear as a gear like pokemon hit the ground. "Ash, that's a Klink," Hilda told me calmly.

"So there were other pokemon between these Joltik?" Questioned as we prepared to throw a pokeball at the gear like pokemon.

"Ash, I want a Joltik" Hilda told me as her pokeball hit the small yellow creature trapping it inside, I threw my pokeball at the same time trapping the other pokemon, during the mean time all the other pokemon ran away in fear. The pokeballs wobbled from side to side until it stopped and signified the capture of the two pokemon.

"Alright I caught a Joltik," Hilda celebrated at the same time as me.

After the capture of the two pokmeon we continued our way through the cave towards the next city. We were rested up and ready to face the next challenge. "Hey, Hilda do you remember when your brother got in to trouble for setting us up?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah I remember that, he always thought highly of you Ash," Hilda responded happily, "he did everything to get us to go out, when you left he was in a depression because he lost someone he considered a brother," Hilda said with a frown. "No amount of cheering up from either me or our parents made him happy," she said while looking around the cave.

"Yeah so what did he do while I was gone?" I asked wanting to know more.

"He tried to save money so that way could be with you," Hilda replied while looking to the ground, "our parents didn't see it but Hilbert was willing to do anything for me and you," Hilda said with a smile. "Also the day you were forced to read the letter and endure the embarrassment of knowing my brother at the time helped me view you in a different light," Hilda professed proudly.

"What do you mean?" I asked before seeing a light at the end of the tunnel.

"The truth is, we didn't need his help to be together," Hilda said while walking towards the exit of the cave. "We walked different paths but in the end we still found each other," Hilda stated with a broad smile.

"Well you do have a point there," I said while clenching my fists. "But sadly we have other things to deal with," I said before hearing footsteps coming from behind, I looked back to see five men running in our direction, they continued to approach as more men started to appear. "Hilda, let's hide for a moment," I declared while grabbing her hand before hiding behind a large rock.

We looked around the corner to see Team Plasma pouring into the city, more and more men continued to flow through the cave like an unstoppable river. I looked at Hilda with concern knowing this could mean one thing was set to occur, "it's begun," I whispered while watched Team Plasma march through the cave. We continued to watch while Hilda was looking very tired from the long journey through the cave, we caught a couple of pokemon but now we were witnessing the beginning of an all-out war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma.

"Ash, I am scared," Hilda confessed while grabbing onto my hand.

"I will protect you," I said while pulling her in closer, I looked around to find a safe place so we can stay there, I looked around to find another chamber of the cave, "Hilda we can rest there until they pass through," I said while helping Hilda get to the next part of the cave. We walked into the next chamber I looked around to see only a few small rocks with no one in the chamber, it was completely silent allowing Hilda to rest again.

"Ash, what are we going to do?" Hilda asked me with fear.

"The first thing you can do Hilda, is to go home," I said with pain, "I don't want to lose you and our child," I declared while looking away not wanting to make eye contact.

"No, Ash it hasn't gotten too dangerous yet," Hilda said defiantly while taking hold of my arm. "Ash, please don't send me home," Hilda pleaded while crying.

"Hilda, it's starting to get dangerous Team Plasma has sent an army to fight Team Plasma," I told her but she still didn't let go of my arm, "Hilda there is going to be a war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma soon," I stated angrily, I forced Hilda to let go so I can have a look outside the chamber we were staying in, Pikachu stood on my shoulders while we looked on in dismay.

"Dammit doesn't this ever end?" I asked in shock as the Plasma forces continued to march through the cave. "Clever to use this cave," I said while looking back at a dejected Hilda. "Hilda, I am sorry but you have to think about our child, we will meet up with Skyla and she can help you get back home," I told Hilda while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"But, Ash, Skyla only flies as far as Castelia City," Hilda told me while drying up her tears.

I watched on as the final troops passed through the cave. "Hilda time get out of the cave, be careful alright," I directed trying to remain calm. We walked out of the cave to find the city was still intact, "odd, what's going on?" I asked with uncertainty.

We looked around the city for a while, we made it to the air fields where Skyla was flying one of her plane. "Ash, this is odd we saw thousands of Plasma troops pass through Chargestone Cave an hour ago," Hilda told me with concern while looking around the city to see that nothing has happened yet.

"Yeah I know, Team Plasma passed through here but it seems like they weren't interested in the city," I said in response, things brightened up when we were approached by a woman with magenta hair, wearing mostly blue and straps that looked like belts.

"Skyla, it's been a while," Hilda said with a smile before extending her hand out to shake her friends.

"Yeah it has Hilda," Skyla said with a bright smile. "So Hilbert, now that you're here," Skyla said while glaring at me.

"Skyla, this isn't my brother, this is Ash," Hilda said in my defense.

The woman approached me and smiled before kissing me on the cheek, "yeah you're right Hilda," Skyla submitted as Hilda looked on in anger, "I just wanted to make sure," Skyla said with a smile.

"Next time look at his hair, Ash's hair is colored black while Hilbert's hair is colored brown, you always do this when you think someone else is my brother," Hilda said in anger before I stopped her from losing her temper even further.

"You know Skyla, Hilda is right," I said calmly.

"Really sorry, you look just like him, and I am very angry at him for not even returning my calls," Skyla professed with a frown.

"That's not like Hilbert to do that," Hilda pointed out while thinking about what we had seen.

"Skyla, you were flying for a while right?" I asked while Hilda was thinking about her brother.

"Yeah I was flying for a while, I saw something that needs to be addressed with the rest of the gym leaders," Skyla pointed out with concern.

"What was it?" I asked sternly while looking towards Hilda.

"I saw a massive army heading towards Twist Mountain earlier today," Skyla said in a more serious tone, I swear there must have been ten thousand men in the Team Plasma army," Skyla said with concern. "They were pouring out of Chargestone Cave, ignoring Mistralton City, there is something going on," Skyla declared calmly before walking back to her plane.

"Team Plasma is at war with Team Rocket," I said which caused the red head to freeze in place.

"War, that can't be good," Skyla said quietly. Skyla looked back at us and walked back to us, "Hilda, you need to go home I will follow you," Skyla said with concern while placing her hand over Hilda's shoulder.

"There must be something we can do to stop this," Hilda said trying to hold back her fear.

"Sadly there is nothing we can do," another voice called out, I turned around for a moment to see N walking up to us, "Team Plasma has set up position and it is only a matter of time before the two forces begin the war," N said while looking away, I looked away for a moment to see smoke rising over the horizon.

"N, do you know where Hilbert is?" Hilda asked in concern.

"Yes, he is gathering the gym leaders to help to bring an end to this war," N said quietly. "Ash do you still have the White stone with you?" N asked me while holding out his pokeball, "Ash, Zekrom needs the help of Reshiram," N told me before walking away to the origin of the smoke.

"Yeah I still have the White stone with me," I replied with a smile. N looked back and smiled at me before leaving us to decide the next cause of action. "Alright ladies we need to figure out where Team Plasma and Team Rocket are fighting, then we need to gather our forces," I said as the women looked at me with concern

"So, Skyla what about the gym battles?" Hilda asked with hope.

"Sorry, Hilda we have something bigger to deal with first, I need to find Hilbert and we need to stop this war." Skyla said as she walked up to the gym and locked the doors and put a sign on the front door, "I will open the gym again when this is resolved," Skyla declared while looking at the sky.

"Alright you two enough thinking about other crap, we need to help people out before the innocent get killed in this war," I said while the tension in the air was starting to thicken up. "You two will need to get out of here," I instructed them.

"Not until I see Hilbert, Ash," Skyla snapped back before walking ahead.

The air had an uneasy calm about but my concerns continued to stay with Hilda, I called over for Pikachu, he jumped onto my shoulder before I started following the woman. 'Fuck, why do they have to be so stubborn?' I thought to myself. Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from a distance away, "what the fuck was that?" I asked while looking towards the distance seeing a large column of smoke rising over the horizon.

"Do you think it started already?" Hilda asked me with concern, I looked back an nodded my head grimly.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Twist Mountain had suddenly became a battlefield with Team Plasma and Team Rocket charging at each other with their respective pokemon, loud explosions ripped through the air and flying pokemon were vying for supremacy of the skies.

Meanwhile two men were witnessing the beginning of the battle concerned about how desperate the situation had gotten, "N, how is Skyla going?" Hilbert asked calmly before getting ready to charge into battle.

"She is doing fine, she mistaken Ash for you before kissing him on the cheek," N said with a smile.

"Why does Skyla do that?" Hilbert asked while shaking his head, "after all that work trying to get Ash and my sister together she could have ruined it," Hilbert said with a smirk. Hilbert looked at the corner of his eye spotting Ash, Skyla and Hilda. "No, what are they doing here?" Hilbert asked in shock as they started to approach the battlefield.

"Hilbert, if they are approaching a nasty situation you must stop them," N told Hilbert calmly.

"Virizion I need your help," Hilbert called out a mostly green colored pokemon. "N, I will make sure they don't get involved in the battle, if you get involved in the fight make sure to save some for me," Hilbert said with a smile.

Hilbert jumped on to his legendary pokemon and rode through the fighting armies of Team Rocket and Team Plasma, "Dammit why does Ash have to get involved in this?" N asked as he got ready to call out his legendary pokemon, "Zekrom, time to battle" N called for his pokemon before jumping on to its back, "Zekrom, time to end this meaningless war," N declared angrily as his pokemon slammed the ground with a powerful thunder type attack sending men from each side flying in different direction.

N was fighting off the two armies with his Zekrom dealing only a small number of casualties to each, but the fighting continued between them while pokemon on the ground and air were clashing with great intensity.

Hilbert made it to the group baring their path, "I am sorry guys I can't let you go any further," Hilbert declared as another explosion sounded.

"Hilbert, I have been waiting to talk to you," Skyla said angrily.

"Skyla, I think it should wait until his is all over," Hilbert told Skyla calmly but she refused and looked into his eyes, "Skyla, please go home, you to Hilda," Hilbert told the women.

"Hilbert, what's the situation?" Ash asked trying to calm Hilda down.

"They just started fighting with no clear advantage on either side," Hilbert pointed out, "N, is fighting with his Zekrom and I need to get back with Virizion, Cobalion and Terikion," Hilbert told Ash quietly. "Ash, Please take them back home," Hilbert told his friend.

"Hilbert, I still have to pay you back for the embarrassment you caused me in our school days," Ash said with a smirk. Hilbert looked at Ash and smiled before nodding. "Alright you two we need to get out of here," Ash declared but as Ash turned around Skyla climbed on to a large white pokemon and took of towards the battlefield.

"Skyla, get back here!" Hilda called for her friend but the demand was drowned out by the ferocity of the battle. "Ash, we need to stop Skyla," Hilda said with concern, Ash looked at Hilda and nodded.

"Hilda, you must head back to Mistralton City, I will make sure Skyla returns before I help Hilbert out," Ash said calmly before heading off to the battlefield.

"Alright, Ash, but please make it back to me alive I don't want our child to be without a father," Hilda told Ash with a faint smile before kissing him on the cheek, Ash looked at Hilda and smiled before Ash ran off to the battle to stop Skyla from getting hurt. Hilda walked off towards Mistralton City like Ash instructed her, 'Ash, please make it back to me,' Hilda thought to herself in anxiety towards the situation.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I ran towards the battlefield in my search for Skyla who was putting herself in unnecessary danger, 'Skyla! Where are you?" I asked as I watched pokemon fighting each other in sky, one lot of pokemon was mostly colored grey with a bit of green and a red feature on their heads, they were fighting a mostly brown pokemon with a cream underside and a red and yellow hair from their heads. "Great Pidgeot and Unfezant," I said while gritting my teeth.

I witnessed the battle unfold as I looked to the ground watching two people fighting against an entire to armies themselves, I looked up to the sky again to find a white pokemon fighting against the hordes of flying pokemon.

"Damn this could get rough," I said trying to figure out the best cause of action, "well Hilbert and N can take care of themselves, but for Skyla, Hilbert wants her looked after," I said to myself as a group of men surrounded me. "This is just great," I said in frustration as the men wearing mostly silver with a blue 'P' insignia looked at me and smiled.

"You will now hand over the White Stone," one of the soldiers sad calmly.

"Like hell I will," I said with defiance before the men charged at me with their pokemon. Pikachu was ready to battle, I called for my other pokemon ready to battle the small force. But before I could call for an attack a large gust of wind pushed the small force away.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Skyla asked me before landing next to me.

"Skyla, you need to go home now!" I responded angrily as the men picked themselves up.

"What about you?" Skyla snapped back with frustration.

"I will be helping out Hilbert and N," I replied angrily but Skyla didn't want to hear what I was saying, "Skyla, whatever you want to tell him, it can wait I will make sure he makes back to you alive, I promise," I promised Skyla.

Skyla approached me and hugged me, "Thank you, Ash you really are his brother like he keeps telling me," Skyla said proudly. "If there is a message to pass on to Hilbert, please tell him I love him," Skyla said with a smile before leaving the battle

"Don't do that, you will only piss Hilda off," I said calmly before heading off to help Hilbert and N in this battle. 'Hilda, I will return to you,' I thought to myself while thinking about Hilda's bright smile and blue eyes.

I ran towards the battle to meet up with Hilbert and N, I kept getting held up by the two armies I fought off men from both sides until I reached them, they were surrounded by men from both factions and barely fighting them off.

"Hilbert, N, how are things going?" I asked as I made it back to their side.

"Brother, I was wondering how long t would have taken you to get to our location," Hilbert told me with a smirk, "don't worry I left some for you as well," Hilbert told me before we started fighting off men in every direction.

"Hilbert, there is a chance we might need to pull back to Mistralton City," I told Hilbert, he nodded in approval. "Oh I have one more message for you Hilbert," I told my friend.

"What's the message Ash?" Hilbert asked me as he go ready to charge into battle.

"Skyla loves you," I told Hilbert with a smile.

"I already knew that, next thing she says is to come back alive," Hilbert said with a grin.

"No I promised that to her," I professed as I got ready to fight off the two armies.

"That's just like you Ash, always making a promise and keeping it," Hilbert said with sarcasm before charging into battle with his pokemon, I followed Hilbert into battle with my own pokemon while fighting off opposing pokemon from all directions.

**The war has just started between Team Rocket and Team Plasma with no clear advantage between the two sides. Will Ash and Hilbert make it out alive? Will the gym leaders change the result of the battle? And will Ash keep his promise to Skyla?**

**Next time in Blaze and Glory: Chapter 11: Break.**


	11. Chisel

**Chapter 11: Chisel.**

**This chapter was always meant to be called Chisel not Break that is the name of the next chapter.**

_Alright let's get the party started. Team Rocket VS Team Plasma._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon._

_(Ash's POV)_

We battled our way through the ranks of Team Rocket and Team Plasma trying to get out of the predicament that we landed ourselves in. the fighting was ferocious and we were right in the middle of it, I looked at Hilbert and started to think about the promise I made to Skyla, then my thoughts quickly switched to Hilda.

"Geez brother, what's the matter? Scared you can't keep your promise?" Hilbert asked with a smile as we charged through the same lines with our pokemon, "Hey, Ash our pokemon are starting to get a little tired," Hilbert pointed out, I looked at my pokemon who were on the verge of collapse. "Ash we need to get out of here and fast," Hilbert told me in panic.

We looked around for an opening as the two opposing forces clashed again, "Hilbert, over there," I pointed over to a small opening, I started to run with Hilbert following, but as we got closer to getting out of the battle the opening closed, "damn so close," I said in frustration, we looked around again but trying to find another way out.

"Seems like we found the person holding the White Stone," a man with blue hair declared with a smirk on his face, we looked around only to be surrounded by Team Rocket and Team Plasma, "out of way Plasma, the White Stone belongs to us," he said with anger as his partner in crime appeared next to him to help him out in the situation.

"Ash, if they start fighting we can take the opportunity to get out of here," Hilbert whispered as calmly as possible, I nodded in approval.

I looked over towards the rockets with a smirk on my face, "geez I am popular, but only one of you can have the white stone," I said with sarcasm, "why not see who is better," I said with a grin on my face.

"Team Rocket, Charge," James ordered the, the rockets started to run towards me and Hilbert who were stuck in the middle of the circle of the two armies.

"Ash, do you think it was wise to goad them?" Hilbert asked me with a sigh, as he asked Team Plasma charged towards us, "how do we get out now?" Hilbert asked in anger as I pulled him out of the way.

"Well brother, while they are busy fighting each other, we can make our escape," I retorted with a calm smile, we slowly walked through the crowd of soldiers while trying to get to our loved ones, we got closer and closer, but as we were about to make it towards our women someone grabbed my foot to prevent me from escapeing, "dammit, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," I told my partner pokemon, the small electric mouse unleashed a mighty bolt of electricity hitting both me and the man at the same time, I looked down to see the rocket drop his arm due to the power of the attack, "thanks buddy," I thanked my partner pokemon.

We continued to run back towards Mistralton City with great urgency, I was just as exhausted as Hilbert but we finally made it back to the women that were waiting for us, Hilda placed her arms around me in relief, Ash, I was so worried for you," Hilda said in tears as the sounds of battle continued to rage behind us, "please don't leave me alone ever again," Hilda cried as she pushed her head into my chest.

I looked down and placed my hands on Hilda's head to return the embrace, "damn it seems like we need some help bro," I told my friend with anger as the battle started to take to another level.

While I was embracing Hilda, a familiar face appeared from behind us, "You're right Ash, it seems like my former friends are going to battle against Team Rocket no matter what due to the hatred they have for one another," N said with a frown, "but we can't allow them to continue, I have learnt much over the years, so I can't afford to lose here," N proclaimed with anger as he got ready to charge Into battle with his pokeball in hand.

"N, we still need help, if we charge in then we are going to get ourselves killed," Hilbert said with a grimace while standing next to Skyla.

As we continued to figure out what to do next another of my friends showed up ready to take part in the battle, "since when has my rival given up?" the man asked while shrugging his shoulders, "it isn't like you Ashy Boy, even the friends who are in another city are also here in this region wouldn't expect you to give up that easily," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"Gary, you bastard, why are you here?" I asked with a grin.

Just as I was introducing my friends to Gary a loud explosion ripped through the area, the shockwave was powerful enough to blast out the windows rom the surrounding houses, I looked up towards the battle to find that the battle was being pushed towards us, this was continued for a short time forcing us to move to another area.

"Dammit, this is getting crazy," I said in anger as the fight went into the streets of Mistralton City, "Skyla do you know a safe area where we can plan our next move?" I asked the gym leader through the screams of the panicking masses of the city.

"Yeah, I know a place that not even Team Plasma would dare go," Skyla declared with a confident smile on her face, "Celestial Tower, but unfortunately we need to go through the battlefield to get there," Skyla pointed out with sadness.

I looked around as the fighting continued through the streets, parts of buildings were starting to chip away as glass started to rain down on the streets, the pokemon continued to clash in the streets and in the sky, "we can't go through the streets, we can't go by air, then that must mean we need to need to find another way," I said before looking down to find a manhole.

I looked up to my friends who looked at me with disdain, "Ash, no way, I will never go into a sewer, it smells really bad," Hilda said in panic, I started to pull open the manhole, it was a difficult task, "there is no way that I am going down there," Hilda said in anger.

"Hilda, please for the sake of our child, and your safety, we need to go in there," I said with great concern not realizing that Gary was listening in on us, Hilda nodded with a heavy heart knowing that I was right about this situation, "thanks Hilda, I just hope that we don't have to do this often," I said with a smile as we climbed down into the sewers, N closed the manhole to make sure that no one knew that we were heading into the sewers.

"So, Ash is there something you're not telling me?" Gary asked in shock as I looked back at my rival and friend, "you said for your child right? Holy crap you didn't," Gary said with a sly smile on his face.

"Okay, Gary the answer is yes I did," I replied with a frown while parts of the pipes started to fall on us, "but first we need to get somewhere safe and away from the fighting," I said as we began to walk.

We continued to walk to the furthest parts of the sewer, the smell was starting to get to us but we had no choice in the matter, "Ash, can I be your child's god father?" Gary asked me with a smile on his face.

I glared back at Gary who was holding his hands together, "Gary, can you ask some other time, like when we are safe, not in a sewer, and not when you are making feeling like knocking you out," I replied much to Gary's disappointment, I looked up to see another manhole, I pointed up calmly, I climbed up and pushed open the manhole to see that no one was around, "alright guys, it seems to be safe at the moment," I said with a smile before climbing out of the sewer.

Helped Hilda out first who was followed by Skyla then Hilbert, "thanks," Hilda said quietly while the ret of the group got out of the sewer.

I looked around to see where we were, it was near a hanger with a few aircraft on the tarmac, "ah my gym, I knew there was a sewer thing leading to my gym in case of this," Skyla said with a smile on her face, "let's go guys, I can hear the sounds of the fight getting closer," Skyla said with great concern.

I looked over to Hilda who was getting a little tired from the day's events, "Hey Hilda are you okay?" I asked in concern as she picked herself back up and looked at me with a smile on her face, Hilda walked over to our friends like nothing happened, 'Hilda, don't' stress yourself so much,' I thought while watching her walk with her brother.

"Ash, you have nothing to worry about," Skyla told me with confidence, "when we end this battle, I want to battle you," Skyla told me with a smile as she followed Hilda to the back of the gym, she looked back at me with a smile on her face, "do you intend on bringing an end to her journey if it gets too dangerous for her?" Skyla asked me before turning her back on me.

I was looking at the floor of the gym while thinking about the question that Skyla asked me, 'of course, I don't want to lose my first child, but if she continues I will do anything to protect the both of them,' I thought to myself. I walked through the gym while keeping an eye on the gyms entrance, "you know buddy, if I stop Hilda's travels her parents will get suspicious, but if she continues she could be placed in danger," I told my yellow partner pokemon.

"Ash, hurry up already, we need you here to help with the planning!" Hilda yelled at me, I walked over to the table before looking over to Hilda who was sitting next to her brother and Skyla, "it seems like we need to get some help," Hilda said calmly, N agreed by nodding his head, "but Team Rocket and Team Plasma aren't going to stop fighting easily, so we will need a few people to stay around to prevent the to armies from getting too close to Driftveil City," Hilda pointed out with concern.

"Yes, I agree, I came here following Team Rocket with Ash's other friends because I heard rumors of another organization working in the Kanto region," Gary said as the lights began to flicker inside the room, "well it seems like we don't have long to plan, the enemies are marching further into the city," Gary declared with a frown. Gary took the chance to peer out the window to see what was going on outside, he let out a heavy sigh upon discovering that Team Rocket and Team Plasma were getting closer to the gym, "well if we are going to plan our next course of action we better do it now," Gary proclaimed as a loud explosion was heard outside.

I looked at Hilda for a moment as a thousand thoughts rushed through my mind, "well we are way out numbered, we have no way of combatting them without getting Skyla and Hilda involved," I said with a frown, I looked back at my other friends and start to think again as explosions started to become more frequent.

"Well it seems like we need to get the people out of the city as soon as possible," N remarked with concern, "Skyla, you have an aircraft that can carry people out right, we need you to use it to complete a simple task with Hilda," N told the gym leader with confidence.

Skyla looked over to Hilbert with a smile on her face, then she turned her attention back onto the group that was sitting in the gym, "N, what task do you want me to complete?" Skyla asked calmly as the noise outside started to subside.

"Skyla, you are to help Hilda go to Liberty Island and rescue Victini," N instructed the two women.

"Fine I will give May, Dawn, Paul and Drew a call to meet up with you in Castelia City," Gary said with a smile, "you don't know what they look like so I will have to," Gary started before being interrupted by Hilda.

"I know what they look like, Ash showed me a picture of them a while ago," Hilda confessed with a confident grin, "plus, I know we will need their help, as well as the legendary pokemon," Hilda pointed out confidently.

I looked around again with concern knowing that this battle could get rough, "Gary, Hilbert and N, now that the women have a road ahead of them we need to plan our battle strategy," I said with fear, "we can't afford to attack them head on, that will be suicide, we need to hit them in different parts of the city," I said while thinking out loud. "the strength of fighting in the city for us, is we can use our numerical deficiency to fight the enemies on our terms," I stated with confidence.

Hilbert looked around the room for a moment as the explosions started up again, "in other words we can make their numbers a problem," Hilbert said with a smile on his face, "so we need to split up to take side streets which will prevent us from fighting the main forces," Hilbert stated quickly.

"But each army controls certain points of the city and they are continuing to fight to get the airport, maybe we should only fight to prevent them from getting the airport," N said certainty, "if they take the airport, they will be able to resupply their forces with items to heal their pokemon and food for their armies, something we cannot allow," N stated with anger.

"Our biggest problem is, if they use flying type pokemon the help with the battle," Gary stated with a grimace.

"I have Zekrom, that should be plenty enough to hold off the air attacks," N declared confidently, "if any of you have any other pokemon that we can use to fight off Team Rocket and Team Plasma, then you better bring them here," N told Gary and me.

I looked over to Skyla for a moment, "Skyla, is there a way we can get pokemon from different regions to us without having to take the risk of getting to a Pokemon Center?" I asked quickly. Skyla nodded with certainty before looking back toward the group, "alright then please lead me and Gary to the way," I requested as Gary and me followed Skyla to the area of the gym that had the device.

We walked over to the phone to call our friend Professor Oak, "Ash, this device is pretty old, so it might not work," Skyla told me with a saddened expression.

I called the professor in hopes this would work luckily I managed to gt through but unfortunately there was no picture, "hello, who is it?" a familiar elderly voice asked with curiosity.

"Hello, professor, it's me Ash," I proclaimed in response.

"And your grandson," Gary followed soon after.

After a moment of silence a loud bang was heard outside, "seems like you two got into some sort of strife," Professor Oak said with laughter, "is there anything I can do for you?" the professor asked calmly.

I looked over to a device that would transport pokemon, 'I hope this thing works,' I thought in hope, "Professor I am sending over a few pokemon native to the Unova region, can you send me a few of my stronger pokemon," I requested with confidence.

"Granddad I need to get a few pokemon from you as well, but this teleporting device thing is ancient so I am not sure if it will work properly," Gary pointed out with concern.

"Alright fist off Ash, can you send me a few pokemon native to the Unova region, I would like to see some of them with my own eyes," Professor Oak instructed me. I placed my pokeballs on the device and pressed teleport, the three pokeballs now on their way to the professors lab in the Kanto region, "Ash, I have received your pokemon, now tell me which pokemon you would like me to send over," Professor Oak instructed me.

"Can you please send over Dragonite, Charizard and Torterra," I requested calmly, I waited for the three pokemon to arrive before Gary took over, "thanks professor, I hand you over to Gary," I said before heading out of the room.

I waited for Gary to finish with the call, while thinking about the situation outside, I heard more explosions as the battle started to get closer to the gym, "excuse me, I have a question for you Ash," Skyla said with a smile on her face, "why does Hilbert call you his brother?" Skyla enquired.

"It's because we were as close as brothers during childhood Skyla, he always wanted me to be with his sister Hilda, but when we got into serious trouble almost ten years ago I was forced to move to the Kanto region with my mother," I replied with a smirk.

"Wow, so Hilbert has been trying to get you and his sister together?" Skyla said with a proud smile.

"Almost failed too, I was with another woman a few years back, her name is Dawn native of the Sinnoh region," I remarked quietly.

"So you have travelled a lot over the years? So after this battle you would want to challenge my gym," Skyla pointed out with confidence.

"That's the idea, even Hilda is going to challenge you," I declared with assurance. After talking about the challenge Gary finally made it out of the communication area, "Gary, is there something wrong?" I asked a slightly upset Gary.

Gary looked up with concern etched on his face, "it seems like Team Plasma is operating in Kanto as well," Gary told me in anger, "they were operating under our noses this whole time," Gary said in anger. We started to walk to the exit of the building as a loud explosion ripped open the gym, we quickly ran to the entrance as the others met us at the entrance, "shit we better stop these bastards before they do some serious damage," Gary pointed out as he started to walk towards the battle.

I turned towards Hilda who was visibly concerned at the turn of events, "Ash, please make it out alive, I don't want our child to be without a father," Hilda told me as she wrapped her arms around me, "I don't want to think what life would be like without you," Hilda stated as tears started to roll down her face.

I pulled her back and looked into her bright blue eyes, "you have nothing to worry about, I will make it back to you safely, our child will have a father, that I promise," I promised with confidence. I looked over to Hilbert who was embracing Skyla, "hey Hilbert, is there anyone else that can help us in this battle?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry Ash, I rang Cheren and Bianca but they are unable to help out, they are busy keeping the fragile peace in Aspertia City and Virbank City," Hilbert replied with concern, "there is only four of us in this battle," Hilbert said with a grimace.

I looked back at Hilda who was now starting to cry even more, "Hilda, I will be fine, I have Gary, Hilbert and N," I said with confidence, "you need to fulfill the mission that is set for you," I told the brunette with an assuring grin, "I will be fine, we will protect the plane as it takes off," I decreed as the other guys agreed to the plan.

"Skyla, please take care of my sister, get to Castelia City and help her capture Victini," Hilbert told his girlfriend with a frown while we watched members of both armies get closer to the airport, Hilbert turned to Hilda with a smile on his face, "don't sis, I will make sure that Ash gets back to you safely," Hilbert said with confidence, "he is my bro after all, I will hate myself if anything were to break you two apart after all the hard work I put into getting you two together," Hilbert said as I stood behind him cracking my knuckles.

"You always seem to take credit for things you didn't do Hilbert," I said in anger. "I don't have the time to beat the shit out of you, we need to make sure our loved ones get out of here," I said as we walked out of the remains of the gym.

"Right Virzion, Cobalion and Terrikion make sure my sister and Skyla get on the plane safely," Hilbert called out his legendary pokemon, "Ash, I worked hard to gain the trust of these three pokemon, I promised them that I would protect the ones that are important to me, they will be battling alongside us," Hilbert confessed as the two women walked onto the plane.

N and Gary had already called out their pokemon, I watched as Skyla started the engines of the aircraft, I looked at the window waving for a moment, "Hilda, I know I have said this on numerous occasions, but I love you!" I yelled out with a grin on my face, I watched as Hilda waved the sound of the engines drowning out her voice, I turned my gaze back to Hilbert as he nodded to Skyla to take off.

The plane started to taxi off the tarmac and gathered enough speed to finally take off, "well Ash, time to head out into the battle, time to help our friends," Hilbert said with a straight face, we turned around to see the foes getting closer to the airport, "we just have to hope that I can make it back to Skyla while you get back to my sister," Hilbert told me with a smile as we stood next to our only allies in this battle.

"Don't worry Hilbert, I made a promise to your sister, I intend to keep it," I proclaimed as I called out my pokemon to battle, "these assholes might be fighting each other but we have just as much to fight for, we can't let them get what they want," I said as I charged back into the battle.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

While the battle was going on Hilda was sitting on the plane looking out the window seeing the two forces going at it from a distance, she then noticed a small flurry off attacks near the airport, "Ash, I will make sure you and me get to have our happily ever after," Hilda said while the plane speed up and towards the horizon, "I will never give up on you, and I know that you would never give up on me, so please make it out alive so we can spend the rest of our lives together," Hilda said while clasping her hands together.

As the plane took off into the distance Team Rocket and Team Plasma were still fighting it out in the streets of Mistralton City, suddenly a powerful attack slammed down from the air knocking back the enemy forces from the area, "my father and his enemies will pay for what they have done, a wa is unforgivable," N said in anger as his partner pokemon charged up for another attack.

"There is no way that I would let two organizations take over the world," Gary said with a confident smirk on his face, "Go, Nidoking and Nidoqueen, shows these bastards what you are capable of," Gary called out for his two powerful pokemon.

"Seems like we can't get separated ha brother," Ash told his friend as they were standing back to back repelling attacks from every direction, "you know something, when I marry your sister I want you to be my best man," Ash proclaimed with confidence, "what do you say? Will you accept? Or will you disappoint your sister?" Ash asked while holding off even more attacks.

"And I would say no?" Hilbert asked with a smile, "of course bro, I wouldn't have it any other way," Hilbert replied with a smile, "on one condition, you be my best man when I marry Skyla," Hilbert sent his ultimatum to Ash, "but first we deal with these clowns, we will show them the power of these brothers," Hilbert said with confidence as they continued to repel the attacks.

"Even if we aren't related, we are still brothers, that will never end, time to give Team Rocket and Team Plasma hell," Ash said while getting ready to fight off the two teams, Ash and Hilbert gave each other a fist bump before running off into the battle ahead.

**Will Hilda succeed in her mission? Will Ash and Hilbert make good on their promise? Who will win in the battle against the two organizations?**

**Next time in Blaze and Glory: chapter 12: Break.**

**Sorry this one took so long, I lost the plans to the story and just recently found them, also please remember that the name of the chapter was changed due to an error I made.**


	12. Break

**Chapter 12: Break**

_This chapter I am going to let things flow without the plans I made for the story, mainly to see how it will turn out so please tell me what you think of the chapter afterward._

_May: 21_

_Dawn: 21_

_Drew: 22_

_Paul: 23_

_Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine._

* * *

><p>The plane had just reached midflight towards the main destination, Hilda sat down thinking about the battle for the fate of the world, she sat there thinking about Ash who was putting everything on the line to save the world, she remembered the promise he made to come back to her safely as he went off to fight Team Rocket and Team Plasma, Hilda looked out the window to the land below her with concern etched over her face.<p>

"Ash, will we ever get the lives we so desire?" Hilda asked herself as a chill pulsed down her spine, she placed her hand on her stomach and started to imagine the life that was on the line thanks to Team Rocket and Team Plasma. "I am scared that our child will not have a father," Hilda said as tears rolled down her face.

While Skyla was flying the aircraft she was hearing the sobs of Hilda much to her dismay, "Hilda, it seems like you are sharing the same pain as I am, I am also concerned about the fact that I might not see Hilbert again," Skyla confessed while flying the plane. The aircraft started its descent with an air of silence starting up between Hilda and Skyla, "We're almost there Hilda," Skyla said quietly.

The plane continued its descent as the skyscrapers of Castelia became more obvious, the airport called into Skyla to tell her that the runway was all clear for the landing. Skyla landed the plane with perfection as the on lookers, "wow, that must be the famous Skyla," one of the on lookers said with a smile on their face.

While the crowd was waiting for the plane to open a man with short green hair wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans and black shoes walked towards the air field followed by a young woman wearing a red bandana, blouse and black denim shorts, "seems like May, that mysterious man was right," the man said with a smile as he looked back at May.

"Drew, you idiot you could have waited for Paul and Dawn. Ash does need help from us after all," May said while trying to gather her breath, after trying to catch up with Drew, "you know it isn't like Ash is going anywhere," May berated her boyfriend.

While May was berating Drew a blue haired young woman with a pink skirt, white blouse, black vest, pink boots and a white beanie appeared next to May, "you know, Paul hates it when you two run off like that," she said while panting as she looked back to see Paul causally walk up to them, "Paul, sorry about that," the young bluenette said with a nervous smile.

"Dawn, if you want to keep going out with me, please don't run off like that," Paul said coldly as the four people walked up to the airfield, "I don't want my rival in any sort of trouble, even if I have to help him on my own," Paul said with a smirk.

Dawn walked up to Paul with a smile on her face, "wow Paul, that is the nicest thing you've said since, gee I forgot," Dawn said with a grin.

While the four were catching their breath the plane door opened to show a young brunette and a woman with short magenta hair, "Skyla, that was amazing," Hilda said amazed at the leaders skill in flying a plane, Hilda looked around to find a blue haired woman standing in front of the airfield, 'what, that can't be,' Hilda thought as she pulled a photo out of her pocket, she looked at it and looked up at her again. Hilda quickly ran up to the bluenette with a smile, "you're Dawn right?" Hilda asked the young coordinator much to her surprise, "oh sorry, I am Hilda, Ash's new girlfriend," Hilda introduced herself to the group of people.

"What? You know Ash and who I am?" Dawn said in amazement.

Hilda nodded with a grin as she pulled out a photo of her and Ash on a date, "yes, Ash told me all about you," Hilda said with a smile, "Ash, is right, you are beautiful," Hilda said with a smile causing Dawn to blush at the comments.

Dawn looked at the photo and started to smirk with pride, "Ash, said that about me?" Dawn enquired, Dawn looked over Hilda's shoulder for a moment to try and find Ash, "so where is Ash?" Dawn asked before looking into Hilda's concerned eyes.

Hilda looked at the ground with anguish plastered on her face, "he is fighting Team Rocket and Team Plasma," Hilda explained much to the horror of the friends, "I am here to get the mythical pokemon Victini," Hilda announced her reason for being here.

Skyla walked up to Hilda and escorted her to the exit of the airfield, the friends didn't hesitate for a second they decided to follow the young brunette, "Dawn, are you sure that we can trust her?" May asked with uncertainty, "apart from knowing about Ash, she also tells us that she left him alone to fight Team Rocket and this Team Plasma," May said in concern.

Dawn turned her gaze to her best friend and started to think, "I doubt that Ash is alone, if he was then she wouldn't be here, plus what about that mysterious N, he told us to come here and meet with a young woman who fits the description of Hilda and she will be accompanied by a woman with short magenta hair," Dawn told May with a smile, "it seems like those two are the ones we have to assist, not only to stop Team Rocket and Team Plasma, but he said there was another reason to help them out, a reason that he never gave us," Dawn pointed out calmly as the four followed the duo.

"Hilda, wait we haven't introduced ourselves!" May yelled at the young brunette. Skyla and Hilda stopped at the exit and waited for the four to catch up, "Hilda, my name is May," May introduced herself as she extended her hand to Hilda, "I am a coordinator from the Hoenn region," May declared with a smile as Hilda extended her hand to meet May's.

Drew walked up to Hilda and gave her a rose, "I am also a coordinator I am sure you heard of the famous Drew," Drew introduced himself as May grew angry at her boyfriend's gesture.

"A rose, that's nice but you should give that to May," Hilda said with a frown.

"I am Paul, Ash's rival from Veilstone City," Paul said calmly after catching up to Dawn, "we are here to help out, a mysterious man with long green hair told us to meet a person that fits your description," Paul said calmly before starting to walk ahead of the group.

"N, he is the one along with my brother and another man by the name of Gary as well as Ash who stayed behind to fight off Team Rocket and Team Plasma in Mistralton City," Hilda told her new friends, "another thing my child isn't going without a father," Hilda told the friends as the took a step back in shock.

Dawn was the first to step forward after Hilda's words, "what do you mean Hilda? Ash is reckless but not that reckless," Dawn said as Hilda looked at the group seriously, Dawn looked back with a smile on her face, "seems like you're telling the truth, well them we better assist you as much as possible," Dawn said as the group started to walk to the docks.

Meanwhile at Mistralton City, Ash and Hilbert were standing with their backs to each other, "seems like bro we need to get back to the airfields, these guys are way too strong for us," Hilbert told Ash with a smile, "so Ash, do you think my sister and Skyla made it to Castelia City already?" Hilbert asked Ash before turning his gaze back to the opposing forces.

"I am certain of it, I am also sure they are meeting some of my old friends," Ash replied with a smirk, "Dragonite, clear us a path with Ice Beam," Ash told his powerful dragon Pokemon, Dragonite sent a powerful burst of ice freezing the Plasma forces while Hilbert used his Terrakion to hold back the rocket forces, "now Hilbert, time to get out of here," Ash instructed Hilbert.

The two started to run as the rockets and Plasma continued to fight, "you know Ash? I thought you were reckless with my sister, but I never thought you would charge mindlessly through the fighting enemy," Hilbert said while he and Ash jumped into an ignored alleyway, "I promised my sister that you will remain alive, I promised that my sister's child will have a father," Hilbert told Ash with a grin.

"Is that so? Well Skyla made me promise to keep you alive," Ash told Hilbert happily, "so it seems like we have to keep our promise to our loved ones, for Hilda I will make sure that I live to see my child," Ash said before heading out of the alleyway. Dragonite, blast the battlefield with Dragon Breath," Ash called for the next attack, Dragonite fire a colorful beam at the opposing forces, "that should give us enough time to get to Gary and N," Ash said as Ash and Hilbert started running to the Airfield.

"Cobalion, use Sacred Sword," Hilbert instructed his legendary pokemon to help push through the next lines of the Plasma forces. Ash and Hilbert pushed through the final lines of Plasma but started to get very tired due to the length of the battle, "dammit I sure hope Skyla and Hilda come back soon, we won't last another day," Hilbert said with exhaustion.

Ash looked at Hilbert before hitting the ground, "idiot, giving up already?" Ash enquired with a smirk before N and Gary approached them looking tired from the battle, "seems like there is an endless supply of these guys," Ash said while panting.

"There are too many of them, we need to create another plan, I have seen that each side has a supply line where they get food and extra pokemon, maybe instead of fighting these guys head on, we should target the supply lines," N told his allies calmly. N pulled out a map and showed his friends where the supply lines were, "seems like Plasma is getting their supplies from Virbank City which means they need to go through Chargestone Cave to get them, Rocket is getting their supplies from Iccrus City," N pointed out with certainty.

So it seems like we need to split into two teams, "Ash you come with me to deal with Plasma's supplies, N you have to take Hilbert," Gary said knowing Ash's and Hilbert's conditions, "with the length you two have been fighting, it would be best that you two have a fresh partner I this mission," Gary pointed out calmly.

Ash and Hilbert looked at each other with disappointment, "but Ash and I are a team, we want to take the Team Rocket supply lines as a team," Hilbert declared with anger but Ash shook his head, "Ash, what are you thinking?" Hilbert asked in shock.

"Hilbert, I have to agree with Gary, we need to be with a fresh team mate, we are both unable to keep up if we team up against Team Rocket or Team Plasma, we need to make sure that we come back in one piece," Ash told his friend, Hilbert slammed his fists into the ground, "I know how upsetting it is bro, but if we both team up at the same time, we will end up in a situation that will guarantee us getting killed, we would never live up to our promise that we made to Skyla for you and Hilda for me," Ash remarked as he picked himself up.

Hilbert picked himself up and walked up to Ash, he raised his fist and punched Ash, Ash hit the ground before placing his hand where blood was trickling from his mouth, "I have wanted to hit you for a while, you never told your mother how you felt about leaving us, but you always remained positive," Hilbert pointed out as N started to approach to calm Hilbert down but was stopped by Ash who wanted to listen to what Hilbert needed to say, "when you left for the Kanto Region Ash, I had lost someone who I considered a brother, the one I knew that would be happy with my sister, I was never called so when my journey started I decided to try and find you," Hilbert said while clenching his fists, "you always remained one step ahead of me, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto and still I never caught up to you," Hilbert said in anger, "always following the same road as you," Hilbert confessed with sadness, "even while you were going out with that coordinator, that angered me so much, I started to lose hope that you would ever end up with my sister," Hilbert declared with anger.

Ash watched as Hilbert continuously hit the ground, "Hilbert, I didn't need your help to find your sister again, in fact she was the one that found me, as we traveled through the Unova region our bond grew stronger, now I am happy with her," Ash confessed with a grin, "Dawn, might have been my first love, but we broke it off mutually, as our roads went in different directions," Ash confessed with a smile.

Hilbert looked up with a frown, "you know, maybe you two didn't need my help," Hilbert said now smiling at Ash, "but what about our team?" Hilbert asked after regaining his composure.

"Hilbert, if we team up we will be beaten, I trust Gary as much as I trust you," Ash said with a grin before walking up to his old rival, "he was my first friend after reaching the Kanto region, my first rival," Ash said happily before calling out his Dragonite again, "Hilbert, might not be much, but how about being my rival, I really want to compete against you," Ash told his friend with a smile as he climbed onto his dragon pokemon.

"Time to go Hilbert, we need to deal with the Team Rocket supplies," N told Hilbert who watched Ash fly off with his friend towards the supplies of Team Plasma, "Hilbert, it is best that you two split up for now, your team work will be valued very soon anyway," N told Hilbert calmly before calling out his Zekrom, "your sister and Skyla will make it back, I had a plan all this time, but they need to help out at Liberty Island where Team Rocket and Team Plasma are vying for Victini," N told Hilbert while he pulled out his pokeball.

"Bravairy, time to help N out," Hilbert called out his flying type pokemon, "never thought I would be teaming up with you N," Hilbert said with a smirk on his face, they climbed on to their respective pokemon and flew off towards the Team Rocket supply lines, 'maybe Ash is right, I should start think more of him as a rival,' Hilbert thought calmly as his flying type pokemon followed N's Zekrom to the next battle.

Gary and Ash landed near the supply lines near the exit of Chargestone Cave, "Ash please be careful, I would hate for something to happen to you," Gary said calmly while the two searched around for the supply depot of Team Plasma.

"Yes I know, but this time we need to break Team Plasma," Ash replied quietly as they looked around outside of the cave, they continued to look around until they finally found a soldier coming out of the cave with some food, "Gary, I think I know where the supply depot is," Ash called Gary over quietly.

Gary walked towards a secluded area to watch the Plasma forces coming out of the cave, "that is a great place to hide you supplies," Gary said with a smirk, "difficult to get near, difficult to find," Gary pointed out with a smile.

"So what do we do Gary?" Ash asked calmly, "you know I have been involved in this battle since it erupted, so I am pretty much exhausted," Ash told his friend calmly, "do you have a ground type pokemon?" Ash asked his rival while keeping an eye out in case they were spotted by the enemy.

Gary pulled out a pokeball and smiled, "lucky for you I always come with a wide variety of pokemon, my Dugtrio is here in case of situations like this," Gary pointed out with a grin, he called out his ground type pokemon, "alright Dugtrio I need you to get us to the supply base of Team Plasma," Gary instructed his ground type pokemon, Ash and Gary jumped in and followed the three headed ground type without being noticed by Team Plasma.

Meanwhile in Castelia City, Hilda was being followed by her friends towards docks to get to Liberty Island, "excuse me I need to get to Liberty Island," Hilda told one of the guards waiting at the boat.

The guard looked down at the young brunette and smiled, "so you're Hilda White, N told me that I was to wait for your arrival, he also told me that you are going to be accompanied by a group of friends, excellent we need all the help we can get to stop Team Plasma and Team Rocket," the man said quietly as he allowed the friends onto the boat before setting off towards the island.

May looked over to her new friend as they sailed towards the island, "Hilda, what's going on?" May asked boldly.

"Team Plasma and Team Rocket are after the mythical pokemon on the island, Victini," Hilda responded quietly, "Victini has the power to help people gain victory no matter what, so in the wrong hands it could be disastrous," Hilda pointed out quietly as she looked over to her pokemon, "I don't think I am ready to fight for Victini," Hilda confessed with uncertainty.

The boat finally made it to the island allowing the group to leave the boat, "now guys, you must be careful," he said before entering the boat, "I will be waiting here," he said quietly as the friends looked around the island to find a tower in the middle of the island with a path of green grass, surrounding it.

Hilda and friends walked up to the tower quietly not trying to gather any attention, "it would be best if I stay here to keep an eye out," Skyla said as she stood her ground.

May and Drew stood next to Skyla and got ready to keep their friends safe, "well then Drew, we should stay here to make sure the gym leader doesn't have all the fun," May said with a grin as she pulled out her pokeball.

"Thanks you three, we will be back soon," Hilda told her new friends as she walked further into the tower, as they walked further into the tower they heard voices talking things over about a mysterious door way, "interesting, there seems to be more than just us here," Hilda whispered to Dawn and Paul, the trio walked to a hiding spot to see what all the fuss was about, they turned around to see people dressed in black with a red 'R', "great just what we didn't need," Hilda whispered as the watched the rockets start fighting the Plasma.

"So Team Rocket is after the same thing as us, well this will be fun," the plasma said with a smirk as the three rockets charged at the plasma soldiers.

"Hilda, this is more difficult than expected," Dawn told Hilda calmly as Paul walked out of the hiding spot, "Paul, what are doing?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"I am stronger than the two of you, I will fight to hold these bastards off, while you two deal with Victini," Paul said as he called out a large pokemon with a tree on its back, "Torterra, clear us a path," Paul told his powerful friend.

Dawn helped Hilda up and started to run towards the door, "come on Hilda, we need to prevent these guys from getting this pokemon," Dawn said as she looked back to see Paul fighting against Team Rocket and Team Plasma, "stay safe Paul!" Dawn yelled back, Paul nodded with a grin and started to fight against the enemies.

"No you don't your fight is with me!" Paul yelled at the Plasma starting to chase the two women, "Torterra, use Razor Leaf," Paul called out the first attack, the continent pokemon sent out a powerful storm of leaves towards enemy forces preventing them from getting anywhere near the ladies.

"Getting in our way is your biggest mistake," one of the rockets said calmly.

"Whatever, you would never beat me anyway," Paul said calmly as he pulled out another pokeball, "Magmortar, standby for battle," Paul called out another pokemon to help in the battle.

While Paul was dealing with the two enemies the two ladies finally made it to a door at the bottom floor of the tower, "seems like the mythical pokemon is just behind this door," Hilda said nervously as the sounds of the battle started to emanate through the halls of the tower, "wow Team Plasma and Team Rocket aren't holding back," Hilda said with a frown.

Dawn smiled for a second as she walked up to the door of the room, "no, those noises are signaling that Paul isn't holding anything back," Dawn confessed as she started to push the door open.

Hilda looked back to see a member of Team Plasma approach them, "I am here to make sure no one gets in the way of Master Ghetsis," the plasma decreed as he got closer to the two ladies, "you two are trapped, nowhere to go and nowhere to hide," the plasma stated as he started to smirk, "go Cofagrigus," he called out a coffin shaped pokemon colored mostly gold and blue.

"Dawn, find a way in I will battle this guy," Hilda said calmly as she pulled out her pokeball, "Purrloin, time to battle," Hilda called out her pokemon, "Purrloin, start off with Night Slash," Hilda commanded her pokemon to attack, the feline pokemon ran towards the ghost type with extended dark claws.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball," the plasma instructed his pokemon with confidence, the ghost type powered up a shadowy blob of energy before firing it at the approaching dark type pokemon, "hmph, your puny dark type doesn't stand a chance against my well trained pokemon," the plasma said in confidence, "now finish it with Hyper Beam," the plasma told his pokemon with a smirk.

"Dodge it now Purrloin!" Hilda yelled her command with great concern, the cat like pokemon barely got up before being hit by a powerful red and yellow beam, the small pokemon flew towards a wall but still managed to get up, "Purrloin, return," Hilda said as she pulled out her pokeball.

"Mean Look," the plasma ordered the command with an evil smirk, Hilda used the pokeball to try and return the small pokemon but nothing happened, "it's no use, Mean Look prevents you from recalling your pokemon," the plasma said with a smirk.

"Not good," Hilda said as her pokemon got up again, she watched as her pokemon started to glow pure white, it grew longer before the glowing stopped, "no way, Purrloin evolved," Hilda said in surprise, she pulled out her pokedex and gathered information on the new pokemon in front of her, "Leipard, so this is my new pokemon," Hilda said with a smile as she put her pokedex away, "Leipard, use Shadow Claw," Hilda ordered her new pokemon, the dark type launched itself at the ghost type with shadowy claws before hitting it with great force.

The ghost type fell back while Leipard jumped back after the attack, Hilda looked back to see the door was about to open, "Hilda, let's go," Dawn told her new friend.

"Right, but first I need to finish this battle, Leipard, finish it with Night Slash," Hilda declared her attack on the tired Cofagrigus, Leipard ran towards the ghost type slashing it with dark claws knocking it out of the battle. "Leipard, time to go," Hilda recalled her pokemon before running towards the entrance to the room.

Dawn and Hilda closed the door before looking around, "seems like this room is for a pokemon that hasn't seen freedom before," Dawn said as she looked around a small room with a bed at one end, toys all over the floor but still no pokemon, "Hilda, are you sure that this Victini is here?" the bluenette asked her new friend, "because there is no pokemon in here," Dawn pointed out with a frown.

Hilda walked over the room to see is she could find the pokemon, "Victini, please don't be shy, we are your friends," Hilda called out for the mythical pokemon, Hilda opened her bag and pulled out some food, "look I have some pokemon food for you," Hilda explained as she placed a small bowl of food on a table in the middle of the room.

Hilda pulled back and waited for the food to be eaten, after a few minutes the food started to disappear much to Dawn and Hilda's surprise, after the food was gone a small cream colored pokemon with two red ears in the shape of a 'V' appeared in the middle of the room, "Hilda, is that Victini?" Dawn asked in amazement.

"I think so, this pokemon is very rare," Hilda replied with uncertainty, Hilda started to walk up to the small pokemon, "hello, my name is Hilda and this is my friend Dawn," Hilda said calmly but the pokemon flew away and hid behind a chair, "we aren't here to hurt you, I need your help to save the Unova region," Hilda pointed out while Dawn nodded with a smile.

But as the small pokemon appeared to start trusting its new friends a loud explosion was heard from behind, "so it seems like that little pokemon is your friend, too bad Victini is now the property of Team Plasma," the Plasma soldier said with a smirk as he pulled out one of his pokeballs, "Victini, you will help Team Plasma take over the world," he said while laughing at the small pokemon.

Dawn and Hilda got in the way of the Plasma, "Piplup, Spotlight," Dawn called for her starter pokemon, a small blue pokemon stood up and got ready to battle against the plasma, "Hilda, you protect Victini, I will show this guy what a coordinator from Sinnoh is capable of," Dawn said with a smile as she got ready to battle the Plasma soldier.

"Krokorok, time to battle," the Plasma said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Dawn win this battle? Will Hilda capture the mythical pokemon? And will Ash complete his mission before his friends catch up?<strong>

**Next time in Blaze and Glory Chapter 13: Wrath.**

_If you get the chance have a look at my other stories, some of them are really nice._


	13. Wrath

**Chapter 13: Wrath.**

_Alright time to get back to writing this story, I sort of had this major writers block on this story, so here I go._

* * *

><p>Hilda grabbed the small cream and red colored pokemon and ran to the back of the room to protect her new friend; Hilda looked over her shoulder to see Dawn courageously stand her ground against the members of Team Plasma, "I will not let you hurt any of my friends!" the bluenette yelled out in defiance, "Piplup, attack with Hydro Pump!" Dawn yelled out for the first attack of the battle against the Plasma Grunt's pokemon, the small pokemon jumped up with a large pool of water forming in front of him then he unleashed a powerful torrent of water at the desert croc pokemon.<p>

Hilda watched in amazement as her new friend's pokemon pulled off the mighty attack, "amazing, she is really strong," Hilda reminded herself as another attack came from behind the plasma grunts, "who is that?" Hilda asked while looking around to see another pokemon attacking the plasma's pokemon.

"Blaziken attack with Blaze Kick," May called out for an attack to help her friends out. The large red and yellow pokemon ran towards the opposing pokemon with flaming legs before kicking the ghost type pokemon sending it flying to the back of the wall barely missing Hilda. "go now, Dawn and me will keep these guys busy," May declared while glaring at the members of Team Plasma.

Hilda nodded and continued to keep the victory pokemon in her arms, "thanks you two," Hilda thankfully told her new friends, she turned around and ran towards the room behind her, 'alright, we need to find a way to get out of here,' Hilda thought before a massive shockwave pushed her to the ground causing the small pokemon in her arms to fall out of her arms, the brunette looked up to see the small pokemon slam into the wall hurting it.

Hilda looked back to see what was going on, "don't think you have escaped from us," one of the plasma grunts said with a frown, "you seem to want to defend the mythical pokemon," he said while walking into the room while his pokemon got ready to charge towards the brunette without any hesitation, "when this war between us and Team Rocket is over, we will change the landscape of power," the plasma grunt decreed while Hilda started to pick herself up.

Her knees were grazed from the force of the landing on the ground, she looked up to see the victory pokemon still on the ground hurt from being thrown into the wall, "Victini, are you alright?" Hilda asked as the pokemon behind her got ready to attack once again, she looked back to see a large serpent like pokemon slithering towards her, she quickly grabbed one of her pokeballs and called out whatever pokemon she had in her hand. A bipedal pig like pokemon stood between his trainer and the serpent like pokemon, "Pignite attack with Flamethrower," Hilda yelled out while slowly walking towards the injured pokemon in front of her.

"Seviper attack with Poison Tail," the plasma grunt instructed the fang snake pokemon as the fire type sent out a powerful burst of flames, the poison type slithered around the powerful attack and prepared to attack Pignite with its powerful tail filled with poison.

"Pignite dodge the attack hurry," Hilda panicked as she instructed her pokemon to dodge the attack. Pignite tried to dodge the attack but he was too slow and was hit by the powerful attack, "Pignite no!" Hilda screamed out in horror, she picked up the small pokemon and ran towards her starter pokemon, Pignite slowly got back up but with purple sparks emanating from his body, "badly poisoned," Hilda hissed as she stood next to her pokemon while looking up to see the plasma grunt approaching them.

The plasma grunt started laughing at the brunette who was kneeling on the round tending to the injured pokemon from the battle, "there is no escape," the plasma told the brunette while extending his hand out, "now hand over Victini," the plasma grunt ordered the woman with a sneer.

Hilda recalled her pokemon and jumped back with the injured victory pokemon in her arms, "I will not hand over Victini!" Hilda yelled out in anger, she looked back to see if there was a way to escape from this predicament, she looked ahead of her and watched as the pokemon got ready to attack her.

Victini opened its eyes and let out a quick but powerful wave of psychic energy at the incoming attacker, Hilda continued to hold on the small pokemon as the member of Team Plasma was pushed aside by the invisible force, Hilda got up and ran passed the member who grabbed her leg to prevent her from getting away, "Victini, use psychic," Hilda demanded the legendary pokemon, but the pokemon ouldn't do anything due to its injury, Hilda used her free foot to kick the member hurting him and freeing Hilda, she quickly ran up the steps to get out of the tower.

Hilda made it to the top of the steps to see Dawn and May were still battling with Team Plasma, "Hilda, we couldn't stop that other plasma from chasing after you, there are too many of these bastards," May declared while another group of Plasma grunts appeared from the depths of the halls in the tower, "damn, what are Paul and Drew doing out there" May asked herself as she looked over her shoulder to see Hilda holding onto Victini in her arms as it continued to try and opens is eyes, "we need to stop them here and now," May declared while pulling out another of her pokeballs ready to fight off the next wave of Team Plasma.

"Hilda, stay back we will help you out," Dawn decreed while the brunette looked back to make sure that the other grunt didn't come from the room, she closed the door to make sure he didn't escape, "Togekiss, attack with Aura Sphere!" Dawn yelled out, her normal type pokemon flew towards the group of Plasma unleashing a powerful ball of energy at them knocking them away and giving the three women a chance to escape.

The ladies ran towards the entrance of the tower, they looked around to see Paul and Drew standing back to back surrounded by a group of Plama grunts, "so Paul, how do we get out of this crappy mess?" Drew asked the purple haired trainer behind him.

"No idea, but it seems like the women got out safely," Paul commented while pointing over to the ladies as the emerged from the tower followed by a few members of Team Plasma, "where do these bastards come from?" Paul asked with frustration as his starter pokemon tried to counter the attacks coming from the tower following the women.

Hilda looked back and started to think about what she could do next, 'maybe I should just capture Victini,' Hilda thought before a powerful gust of wind pushed the members of Team Plasma aside, Hilda looked up to see a mostly white pokemon flying around, "Skyla, where were you?" Hilda asked her friend as she landed next to her.

"Sorry I was pursuing a man with short blonde hair with a blue strand coming from his forehead," Skyla replied with a frown as she recalled her pokemon, the got ready to call out her next pokemon to while the battle around the four women continued, "Hilda, Ash seems to be holding his own in battle, but they are still severely outnumbered," Skyla reminded Hilda who remained concerned for both Ash and Victini, "we need to get out of here soon, otherwise Ash and Hilbert will not make it out alive," Skyla explained while Hilda looked down on the injured pokemon.

Hilda grabbed a pokeball and tapped the small pokemon on the head, 'I will help you out Victini, but I need your help too,' Hilda thought as she watched her pokeball sway from left to right in her hand.

Dawn and Skyla watched as the capture became official, "time to end this battle," Dawn declared while calling out a large brown pokemon with massive tusks, "Mamoswine, attack with Ice Fang," Dawn instructed the large pokemon.

The powerful ground type charged towards the plasma grunts before they had the time to get ready to counter the powerful pokemon, "geez Dawn, you always know how to overdo it," May commented with a smirk while the ice type pushed the plasma force into the water preventing the rest of the friends from getting hurt, "yeah overdoing it like always," May said while shrugging her shoulders as the women watched the plasma grunts trying to keep their heads above the water surface.

Paul and Drew collapsed to one knee on the ground panting after the battle was over, sweat pouring down their faces, "thanks you four that as a massive help," Paul stated while looking over to Dawn who ran up to him, "we need to help Ash out," Paul said while Dawn turned around to see Hilda looking at the pokeball, "Dawn, we need to go now," Paul instructed his girlfriend but as ignored.

Dawn nodded proudly and walked over to Hilda, "please look after the person I consider a brother, May and me will take care of the guys here and clean up the rest of the garbage," Dawn declared while Hilda acknowledged Dawn's idea.

"Right, I will make sure Ash stays safe, plus my brother is the one I'm more concerned about," Hilda replied with laughter.

_Meanwhile in Mistralton City._

Ash and Gary ran through the rest of Team Plasma's camp preventing themselves from getting caught, they looked around to find an attack flying towards them, Ash and Gary jumped onto the ground to prevent from getting hit by the powerful attack, "damn, that was close," Ash hissed in shock while looking back to see more plasma's in hot pursuit, "Gary we need to destroy the supplies now," Ash said while getting back to his feet.

"Yes I know Ash, but there are too many of these cowards," Gary replied while looking around to find a place to hide in, they looked around in the cave to find another chamber, "Ash over there," Gary said while pointing to another chamber in the cave, the two friends quickly ran towards the chamber while avoiding attack that were destroying parts of the cave, "shit, I hope Hilbert and N are doing better than us," Gary hoped while watching the entrance to the chamber cave in.

Ash fell on all fours trying to catch his breath while trying to thinking about what to do next, "oh crap, there are too many of them," Ash said tiredly, the trainer looked back to figure out what to do next, 'I sure hope Hilda is doing fine,' Ash thought while looking over to his partner pokemon who was flat on the ground resting from exhaustion.

Ash and Gary looked back to see parts of the boulders starting to fall around it, "dammit these guys are persistent!" Gary yelled out while trying to figure out what to do next, he walked over to his friend and continued to keep an eye on the boulders, "we don't have the time to rest, we need to figure out what to do next," Gary pointed out while trying to help his friend back to his feet, the two walked to the back of the chamber of the cave and waited for the chance to strike back against the members of Team Plasma, they pulled out a pokeball each before the boulders blew out towards them barely missing them as the part of the cave began to swarm with members of Team Plasma, "Blastoise, let's go," Gary called forth his starter pokemon.

"Zoroark, I choose you," Ash called out his black and red fox like pokemon to battle the plasma grunts, "how about we split up, I take the left three and you take the other three," Ash said while walking to one side of the cave.

Gary looked over to Ash with a concerned look in his eyes, "Ash there are two of them," Gary commented with a frown, "Blastoise attack with Hydro Pump," Gary ordered with conviction. The powerful water type showed his cannons and aimed them at the cannons at the two plasma grunts, he fired a powerful stream of water at the plasma grunts knocking them towards the wall before they could call out their pokemon.

"Zoroark, help out by hitting them with Dark Pulse," Ash told his dark type pokemon, the illusion fox pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of dark energy at another member of Team Rocket, Ash looked on in shock seeing the plasma grunt was still standing, "he took a direct hit," Ash complained before the person disappeared.

Gary watched as his friend collapsed again, 'he must be totally fatigued, this is a mess,' Gary told himself while running up to his friend, "come on Ash, we need to pull back for now," Gary told his friend while helping him up, he placed the trainers arm around him and dragged him out of the cave with their pokemon following them and holding the members of Team Plasma chasing them from the cave and catching up at the same time.

It was then that Gary looked up to see members of Team Rocket charging towards the Plasma force surrounding Ash and Gary, in the middle of the war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma, "hand over the light stone now," the rockets demanded before they were hit by a series of attacks from Team Plasma.

Ash walked away from his friend and tried to keep his balance but was still struggling to stay awake, "there is no way I am going to give up this stone to you bastards," Ash declared before looking over to his Zoroark and getting ready to start battling again, "use Night Daze!" Ash yelled out while trying to maintain his footing.

The dark types eyes started to glare a bright red before it unleashed a mighty burst of dark energy, the powerful wave hit the surrounding members of Team Rocket and Team Plasma, knocking them away from the trainers to allow them to escape from the battle. Ash and Gary recalled their pokemon and with the help of his friend to get away from the battle.

As the two were escaping from the fighting there was a mighty explosion which pushed them away, Ash felt blood streaming down his arms as after being hit by an attack. "Oh man, I am in bad shape," Ash stated while looking at his blood flowing down his arm, Ash slowly continued towards the Pokemon Center while Gary helped him while the battles continued around them, "hey man, is everything alright?" Ash asked while they made it back into the Pokemon Center to check on their respective injuries.

Ash bandaged his arm up to prevent any further loss of blood as the explosions of the battle continued to blast through the city, parts of the ceiling started to crumble before a powerful explosion rattled the building destroying the main foyer, "Ash, this battle is getting intense!" Gary yelled over another loud explosion that destroyed a neighboring building.

Outside the battle between Team Plasma and Team Rocket raged on without any side gaining any advantage, the pokemon continued to battle obediently as the numbers of the victims of the battle continued to build, Ash looked around to see Team Rocket pushing the men from Team Plasma back towards Chargestone Cave only to be pushed back themselves, "shit, this is going to continue forever with no one gaining any advantage," Ash hissed before collapsing to the ground.

"Ash, we need to get out of here, you're too tired to fight," Gary declared but was pushed away by the trainer who as willing to continue to fight, "this is crazy Ash! You can't even stand on your own!" Gary yelled to his friend who ignored him and continued to hobble to the raging battle.

"I am not giving up, never!" Ash replied with anger before being knocked back by another attack from a pokemon attack, Ash got back up determined to continue the fight, not wanting to show any more signs of weakness, he continued to walk towards the battle as a powerful shockwave pushed the injured trainer back towards the wall. The trainer got back up yet again, "there is no way I am going to let these bastards win," Ash decreed with determination as he felt his bag on his getting heavy until he noticed a strange heat radiating from his bag, "what?" Ash questioned before the light stone shot out of his bag and landed in front of him.

Ash watched as a large pillar of flames shot out of the stone knocking him and the forces of Team's Rocket and Plasma back, Ash raised himself up with both his arms panting for air and sweating more, he watched the stone grow larger until it as engulfed by the flames. In that moment Ash heard a loud roar coming from the flames as more shockwaves pulsed from the stone causing the remaining trees to fall over and parts of the buildings to collapse, "what's going on?" Ash asked himself as he started to get back up.

Ash walked over to the pillar of flames until another roar sent out another powerful shockwave, Ash barely maintained his footing, suddenly the flames dispersed revealing a large white pokemon with a turbo fan like tail, Ash looked on in amazement to see the pokemon take off to battle against the members of both Team Rocket and Team Plasma, 'amazing, just what is that pokemon?' Ash wondered as the powerful pokemon unleashed a blue flame at the battlefronts preventing them from attacking again, "oh man what power," Ash said while the large white pokemon used a Dragon Pulse attack to hit the members of Team Plasma.

Meanwhile at one end of the battlefield N and Hilbert were watching members of Team Rocket retreating, they tried to figure out what was going on until they heard a roar coming from the sky, "Hilbert look, it seems as though Ash has awoken Reshiram," N said while pointing to the large white pokemon circled around in the sky, 'are you sure Zekrom?' N asked his large black pokemon, "alright bring an end to this pointless battle," N instructed his pokemon with certainty.

The deep black pokemon took off while unleashing a powerful blast of lightning to destroy the supply lines of Team Rocket, "N, where do we go now?" Hilbert asked his friend while watching the two pokemon defeating the forces of Team Plasma and Team Rocket.

Hilbert and N ran towards the warzone to see if Ash and Gary were doing well, "we need to keep out of Zekrom's way," N instructed the trainer while running through the panicking rocket forces. The duo continued to run through the battlefield until they spotted Ash face down on the ground, "Ash, no!" N called out to the trainer who didn't respond.

It was at that moment that another plane landed on the airfields while the two men ran towards the trainer, "come on bro wake up," Hilbert said while turning him around, Hilbert checked to see if his best friend had a pulse and sighed with relief, "he is still alive, but he is exhausted," Hilbert said with relief until he spotted two women emerging from the plane, "Skyla, Hilda, it's so good to see you two are fine," Hilbert said with a smile.

After expressing his relief he saw his sister running towards him in concern, she looked down to see Ash sleeping from the rigors of the battle, she looked down to see the injuries that Ash had suffered from the battle, she knelt down next to him and smiled at him, "Ash, I caught Victini," Hilda quietly told Ash before hearing the roars of two pokemon clearing the area of the rest of the enemies.

Ash quietly woke up to see his girlfriend sitting next to him, "hey Hilda, it's great to see you," Ash said with a smile before falling back to sleep.

Hilda watched as the large white pokemon flew down and landed next to the trainer, "Reshiram, did Ash really awaken this legendary pokemon?" Hilda asked herself while the large pokemon looked down at them, she gulped nervously as the vast white pokemon growled at them while Ash slept on the ground, Hilda looked down and placed her arms around trainer and sat him up, "can I get some help?" Hilda asked her brother and friends.

Gary walked out of the Pokemon Center grasping his left side and limped towards the trainers, "how is he?" Gary asked with great concern as he walked towards his friend and rival, "he continued to fight even when he was fatigued," Gary said while he helped Hilda get Ash to his feet.

The two walked the trainer to what remained of the hospital while the vast white pokemon followed them. The two friends placed Ash on a bed while Hilbert, N and Skyla walked around the city to see if the people and the pokemon were alright, Gary walked out of the room leaving Hilda to watch over the sleeping Ash, "please be alright," Hilda whispered while looking out the window to see the large white pokemon standing guard outside the hospital

Meanwhile outside the city the remaining forces of Team Rocket were finishing their retreat picking up their injured and the remains of their supplies, "sir, Team Plasma have retreated passed the cave, but they seem to be moving to the other side of the region," James reported to Giovanni with a frown.

"Prepare to move part of our forces to Aspertia City and Castelia City," Giovanni told James with a serious expression, he sipped his cup of tea and turned around to walk pass the ranks of Team Rocket, "no one was going to win that battle, we need to start the search for a legendary trio," Giovanni started with a smile while looking up to the sky seeing his helicopter landing next to him. "I want you three to find the legendary Kami trio, we can use their power to defeat Team Plasma," Giovanni decreed while jumping into his personal helicopter.

Jessie, James and Meowth saluted promptly and looked around to see a small Team Rocket force, "you heard our orders, time for our plans of world domination to take flight!" Jessie told the crowd of Rockets. They let out a quick cheer before they headed off to their destination.

James saw the old professor approaching them, "we need to head to find the rare pokemon Meloetta, then we can use its power to search for the legendary Kami," Zager declared as he picked up a suitcase to prepare for his mission to find the rare pokemon.

The four rockets walked out of the city to begin their search for the melody pokemon, not knowing that a pokemon with long green hair was watching them from a distance, the pokemon watched for a moment before turning towards a group of people walking down the street, "we almost lost in Castelia City," Skyla commented while the small pokemon flew towards them not being seen.

"So how are our other friends going?" N asked with concern.

"It seems like there were holding off Team Plasma, but Paul and Drew seem to be injured at the moment," Skyla replied telling N about the situation.

"Well we better see to my sister and Ash," Hilbert said before turning around to walk to the hospital, "all the people seem to have gotten away to safety," Hilbert stated with certainty, the trio walked to the hospital with N looking over his shoulder smiling in the direction of the invisible pokemon as it moved towards the group nervously.

_Ten Hours later_

Ash woke up bandaged and Hilda resting her head next to him, "well at least Hilda, is alright," Ash said with relief before grabbing his head, 'dammit I am still so tired,' Ash thought to himself while placing his hand on Hilda's long brown hair, he got up and staggered to the window to see the devastation for himself, "I don't think that we are done yet," Ash told himself while spotting a large white pokemon sleeping on the ground as he thought about the battle, 'what was I doing? I was totally fatigued and yet I was still willing to fight,' Ash thought while turning around to see his girlfriend waking up slowly, he quietly walked over to Hilda.

"Ash, you're awake," Hilda stated with relief she sprung back to her feet and embraced the trainer, "I was so worried," Hilda said while crying in the trainer's arms.

"I need to see to Reshiram," Ash said with a smile before he started to stagger to the white pokemon, he walked up to the legendary pokemon with a pokeball in hand, he smiled at it for a second while the vast white pokemon glared at him with its deep blue eyes, "I need to thank you for helping me and my friends out, most of all I need to thank you for stopping the battle," Ash thankfully told the massive dragon, it got back on its feet and nodded at the trainer, "but I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of the war between Team Plasma and Team Rocket," Ash said while Hilda watched on from a distance, from exhaustion the trainer fell to his knees again.

Hilda tried to approach Ash but was stopped by her brother who grabbed her arm, "sorry Hilda, this is where Ash needs to talk Reshiram into joining our side," Hilbert told his sister quietly.

"But Ash isn't in the condition to fight another battle!" Hilda yelled at her brother with anger as she tried to force her brother to let go of her arm, "there is no way Ash can fight that pokemon on his own!" Hilda yelled out while she turned around to see the giant pokemon walking towards Ash, "Ash!" Hilda screamed out in horror.

Ash got back to his feet and looked up to the legendary pokemon approaching him while Hilda watched in disbelief with the large dragon looking down at Ash, "what do you say Reshiram? Join me and we can bring an end to this pointless war," Ash enquired while showing no signs of intimidation, Pikachu stood next to Hilda as the large dragon stood there looking at the trainer.

"Ash, what are you thinking?" Hilda asked nervously as she finally forced Hilbert to let, she quickly made her way to Ash who had collapsed again from fatigue; she placed her left hand while Pikachu stood between the vast white pokemon and his trainer.

"You two this is something I need to deal with," Ash said tiredly standing up again.

The large dragon nodded its head causing Hilda to breathe a sigh of relief, the people behind them looked on in relief as the trainer nodded at the legendary pokemon preparing to throw his pokeball at the vast white pokemon, 'so this is the moment my bro has been waiting for,' Hilbert thought while watching Ash preparing his pokeball.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has taken far too long for me to release, what I will try to do is release a chapter or two at least monthly.<strong>

**Will Ash capture the legendary Reshiram? Will Ash and Hilda win their badge? And what of the mysterious Meloetta?**

**Next time chapter 14: Clash**


	14. Clash

**Chapter 14: Clash**

_Time to see what will happen in this chapter, some of my stories will be released a little late because I will be exceptionally busy with University starting for me this month, so please enjoy this story._

* * *

><p>Ash stood up with holding his pokeball, the large white pokemon stood on the spot waiting before giving Ash the signal to capture it, "alright, Reshiram, now we are a team," Ash decreed as he threw his red and white device at the large white pokemon, the massive pokemon disappeared into the capsule before the ball landed on the ground. The pokeball started to wobble from side to side as the people started to watch the event occurring, "come on Reshiram," Ash hoped as the capturing device continued to move from side to side.<p>

'If Ash captures Reshiram, it will change to course of the situation we are in,' N thought as he crossed his arms watching the pokeball with great intent, the former member of Team Plasma looked around to see the rest of the friends watching hoping that their friend would capture the legendary pokemon, "Hilbert, I have a request," N stated while looking standing next to his friend.

"You need me to help to find out what Team Plasma and Team Rocket are up to," Hilbert replied much to the delight of N as they continued to watched the pokeball wobble from side to side.

Hilda stood next to Ash while clasping her hands together, 'come on please Reshiram we need your help,' Hilda pleaded while closing her eyes waiting for the moment to pass which seemed like forever to her, eventually the pokeball stopped moving and signified the capture of the legendary pokemon, "he did it," Hilda said while breathing a sigh of relief.

N and Hilbert walked up to Ash followed by the gym leader of the city, "well done, for now this is where we part ways, I need to keep an eye on my father and Hilbert needs to make sure Team Rocket aren't going to cause trouble," N stated while Hilda looked away in disbelief, "don't be too sad Hilda, you have Ash to look after you," N declared while getting one of his pokeballs to get ready to leave the city, 'plus I cannot tell them that I am going to find Genesect,' N thought to himself while watching Hilda tend to Ash who fell to the ground again, "Hilda, take care of him, he is still going through fatigue," N instructed the brunette while calling out his deep black pokemon Zekrom.

"Right, Braivary time to move out," Hilbert called out his pokemon, he jumped onto the back of the flying type and flew off to search for Team Rocket in order to bring an end to their plans, he looked back as he continued to fly off with his sister tending to the tired Ash, 'Hilda, sorry little sister, but I have to defend this region so you and Ash can live in a peaceful world,' Hilbert thought as he continued to fly off with his mission in place, "come on Braivary, we need to save this region before it is destroyed," Hilbert told his pokemon as they continued on to find Team Rocket.

"Alright you two, I will be checking up on the rest of the group, you two take care," Gary told his friends before leaving them and heading towards Chargestone Cave.

While Hilda was helping Ash walk back to the hospital a small pokemon with long green hair appeared in front of them, Hilda couldn't believe her eyes, hovering in front of Ash and Hilda was Meloetta, "I cannot believe it, in one day I have seen three legendary pokemon," Hilda said as she extended her left hand out to the melody pokemon on for it to move away from her, Hilda looked over her shoulder to see Ash still sleeping when one of his pokemon jumped out of his pokeball, "I never saw Ash with this pokemon before," Hilda said in amazement while looking at the blue and black pokemon helping her get Ash back into the bed of the hospital.

Ash woke up for a moment and lifted his head and looked up to Hilda who with the help of one of his pokemon was getting him back to his room in the hospital, "Hilda, I want to battle the gym leader," Ash told his girlfriend tiredly but Hilda shook her head, "why are you saying no?" Ash asked the brunette before looking ahead to see another pokemon floating in front of him, "is that another rare pokemon? Or am I hallucinating?" Ash asked while being led back to his room.

After a while Ash was placed back on his bed in the empty hospital of the ruined city, Hilda walked out of the room to get some food for Ash, she looked back to see Ash resting on the bed peacefully, 'what if he doesn't recover?' Hilda thought to herself while closing the door to the room, "what is my brother and N planning?" Hilda asked herself as she remembered the moment she was left to look after Ash, she walked down the hall thinking about what to do next, 'I hope my child is still going,' Hilda thought as she remembered the battle and the scary moments she had at the tower,

Hilda walked to the entrance to see the café still unattended by the workers, she walked up to it to get some food, feeling uneasy about the fact that she had to steal food to help Ash, "How is Ash going?" asked a female voice causing Hilda to turn around nervously.

"Skyla, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked the gym leader quietly, "oh right I need to set some food for Ash," Hilda replied to Skyla's query while picking up some food from the shelf.

The gym leader watched in shock as her friend grabbed food but didn't pay, "Hilda, you know that stealing food is wrong?" Skyla asked started to walk back to the room with Ash, "Hilda, I know that Ash is still recovering from fatigue, it takes a while for people to recover," Skyla remarked before she decided to follow Hilda to the room with a tired Ash.

"I know all about fatigue Skyla, I have suffered from it before," Hilda professed while remembering her past before she met Ash again. "You know Ash and I have known each other since we were children," Hilda told the gym leader with a proud look on her face, "but when Ash moved away, I was totally saddened by his move," Hilda explained while the duo continued to walk towards the trainer's room.

"What happened?" Skyla asked as they entered the ward.

"Ash and my brother got into a lot of trouble, so our respective parents decided to split the two up," Hilda replied to Skyla's question with a frown, "my brother got really depressed after seeing the person he considered a brother leaving, but for me it was much worse," Hilda continued to explain her history while walking through the ward.

"What do you mean?" Skyla question quietly.

"When I was younger, I was always getting sick, the only one that would help me was Ash," Hilda retorted while pulling an old photo from her pocket, "we used to attend the same school together, Ash was always a few years ahead of me, but always stood up for me," Hilda said while looking at the picture of a younger Ash.

"Why would he? You seem so strong now," Skyla enquired quickly.

"Because I wasn't a healthy person at the time, because I used to get sick all the time, it as what the kids needed to have to pick on me," Hilda replied proudly, "Hilbert never knew about the trouble Ash got into by just standing up for me," Hilda remarked while the gym leader before making to the entrance of the room, the women opened the door to find Ash still on the bed but this time he was awake, "it was during the middle of my third year in primary school that I was getting ganged up by a group of sixth graders, it was Ash who defended me but was beaten up himself," Hilda said while walking into the room with Ash looking over to the women approaching him, "when Ash and Hilbert got into trouble and Ash moved to the Kanto region I lost my pillar of strength, so I resolved to get stronger," Hilda said while presenting the food to Ash.

Ash took the food and smiled at his girlfriend, "wow, I totally forgot about our school days," Ash said with shame, "oh thanks for the food Hilda," Ash thankfully told the brunette, he sat up and took a bite from the sandwich, "I forgot about the days in school when I stood up for you," Ash confessed sadly as he finished his sandwich.

"The reason why I became a trainer is to get stronger," Hilda explained while sitting next to Ash with more food in her grasp, "after reaching ten years of age, I tried to talk my parents into letting me get a starter pokemon, but they refused me that chance, they both knew that if I got a pokemon I would immediately leave Unova to search for you like Hilbert did," Hilda told Ash much to the surprise of the trainer sitting up on the bed.

Ash looked up to his girlfriend and almost dropped his food, "to be honest Hilda, when I started travelling I did notice Hilbert following me a few times, I just never told my friends about it," Ash explained while chuckling, "say Hilda, where are your parents anyway?" Ash asked the woman sitting next to him.

Hilda sat there in shock she dropped the remaining food in her hands on the floor, her mouth agape and visibly shaken up, "the reason why we never see my parents again is because, they died while on vacation about five years ago," Hilda replied as tears started to flow down her face, "I was hanging out with one of my few friends Bianca, she was like a sister to me," Hilda explained while trying to keep more tears falling from her eyes.

Skyla watched from a distance and kept quiet knowing that she needed to get out of there, Ash looked up to see the magenta haired woman leaving the scene, "Skyla, I want to challenge you to a gym battle," Ash called out to the gym leader.

"Of course, I have six flying types so I will be battling you both one after the other," Skyla replied before walking away, 'I can't believe Hilbert doesn't know anything about his family and what happened to his parents,' Skyla thought while looking back to see Hilda restart her conversation with Ash.

Meanwhile back in the room Ash was getting ready to walk out of the room, "Hilda, tell me on the way to our gym battle," Ash told the brunette before grasping his head, 'dammit, still so damn tired,' Ash thought while walking slowly towards the woman in the room, "come on Hilda, we need to get a move on," Ash said while extending his hand out to the lady.

Hilda looked up to see Ash holding his hand out, 'Ash,' Hilda thought's echoed loudly in her mind, "what am I supposed to do Ash?" Hilda asked the trainer while grabbing his hand, "I lied to you about my parents being alive, but I knew that eventually you would find out," Hilda said with a frown, she got up and the couple started to walk towards the exit of the hospital.

"Dawn would always say no need to worry," Ash replied with a faint smile.

The two trainers walked out of the hospital and to look around the city and find no one had returned. It remained very quiet as the buildings looked like they were going to fall to the ground without warning, the wind picked up in the city, "this place is so depressing," Hilda commented while keeping the trainers hand tightly in hers, she turned her attention the airfields ahead of the duo, with the hanger nearly completely destroyed due to the battle that raged on the previous days.

Ash sighed a little with guilt written over his face, he couldn't believe that the enemies would have such disregard for people's safety, "I agree Hilda, but what were we supposed to do?" Ash asked the brunette with a frown, clenching his left hand in anger as his Pikachu watched him stopping on the spot with Hilda standing next to him, "I might have Reshiram helping us, but I still don't know what to do," Ash commented while closing his eyes to picture in his mind what happened, 'I have no idea what I would do if I can't protect Hilda,' Ash thought while seeing a picture of the young brunette vanishing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Hilda asked the trainer, he looked up and smiled at the woman.

Ash nodded while trying to maintain his cool, "yeah I am fine, just thinking about something," Ash commented in reply while looking up to see the sun beginning the set.

"Fine, really Ash? I know that there is something not right," Hilda replied with a frown as she took a step in front of Ash and stood in front of him, she looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"No really I was only thinking about something," Ash retorted with a faint smile, Hilda slowly moved her right hand up to Ash's face and cusped it while smiling at him, "Hilda, what are you doing?" Ash asked the young woman unable to do anything to.

"Ash, I want to battle you," Hilda demanded with a more determined expression, Ash listened with shock unable to come up with a response, he shook his head while he tried to mutter a word, "I really want to see how much stronger I have become," Hilda said while keeping her hand firmly on the trainers face.

"But Hilda, why now?" Ash asked the brunette who shook her head in reply.

The brunette leaned in towards Ash's left ear and whispered, "not now, when we get to Lentimas Town."

Hilda removed her hand and turned around to start walking to the gym, "where is Lentimas Town?" Ash asked the woman quietly.

Hilda looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "on the other side of the region Ash, once we deal with Skyla, she will take us there," Hilda replied before walking off again.

Ash followed Hilda to the gym with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder, he looked back to see some of the buildings falling apart, "you know buddy, I am not sure if I should battle Hilda," Ash said while turning his gaze to the beautiful brunette, 'what should I do?' Ash asked himself while thinking about his still unborn child, "hey wait a second Hilda," Ash called over to Hilda with a smile, he tried to run over to his girlfriend but was too tired to run.

Hilda ran over to him and too his hand again, "you're still really tired Ash," Hilda decreed as she helped him towards the gym.

"Hilda, there is something I need to ask of you," Ash commented as they were approached by the gym leader.

"What is it Ash?" Hilda asked as she turned her eyes to the trainer.

Ash gulped nervously as he closed his eyes thinking about the future after the journey, "you know Hilda, we are almost at the end of our journey in this region," Ash commented while pulling out a box from his pocket, "while you weren't feeling well, I sort of went out shopping for a while," Ash professed while finding a small box in his pocket, "close your eyes for a moment," Ash requested happily.

Hilda closed her eyes while Ash continued to search for the item, "Ash, what is it?" Hilda asked again.

Ash eventually pulled out the small box in his pocket, her kneeled down and gulped again, he opened the box with a shining gold ring, "open your eyes," Ash instructed calmly.

Hilda looked down to see the trainer kneeling down in front of her, "Ash, what are you doing?" Hilda asked the trainer in shock, she was overcome by emotions that she started to cry in joy.

"Hilda, we are going to be parents, so I think it would be the right thing for me to do," Ash commented with joy, "Hilda, will you marry me?" Ash proposed loudly.

Hilda stood in shock crying some more, knowing that Ash wasn't going to run away from this responsibility, "yes I will," Hilda replied to Ash's question, Ash stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger, but before Ash could say a word Hilda placed her finger over his lips, "but after we compete in the Unova League," Hilda commented with joy as she looked at her ring that Ash had given her, not noticing Skyla standing behind them.

"So when is the wedding?" Skyla asked the duo with a cheeky smile.

"After the Unova League," Hilda commented with pride.

Ash nodded in approval as Hilda grabbed his arm, "but before we can compete in the Unova League we both need to win three more badges," Ash remarked as he grabbed for his pokeball.

"Right, Ash will battle three of my pokemon, then Hilda will battle the other three pokemon after you Ash," Skyla commented with certainty while pulling out a pokeball ready to battle Ash, "go Swoobat," Skyla called forth her first pokemon to take to the battle.

Ash grabbed for his pokeball ready to battle the gym leader, "Zoroark, I choose you," Ash called out his dark type pokemon to battle Skyla's flying type pokemon, "I will start things off with Dark Pulse," Ash remarked as he ordered his pokemon with confidence.

"Swoobat attack with Air Slash," Skyla replied to Ash's first attack.

The two pokemon unleashed their powerful attacks at one another, as the two attack moved closer to center of the battlefield Hilda watched on as the powerful moves clashed together creating a powerful gust of wind sending parts of the attacks flying away, Zoroark and Swoobat glared at each other waiting for the chance to attack yet again.

"Alright Zoroark attack with Shadow Ball," Ash instructed his pokemon quickly.

"Counter with Aerial Ace," Skyla counter quickly.

The flying type charged at the trainers pokemon while barely dodging the shadowy blob of energy, the attack landed causing a decent amount of damage on the illusion fox pokemon, "time to surprise her, Zoroark attack with Flamethrower," Ash instructed his pokemon with a smirk, the powerful dark type unleashed a powerful burst of flames at the courting pokemon smashing it with devastating force, the psychic type fell to the ground after receiving a critical.

"No Swoobat!" Skyla yelled out for her pokemon as it tried to get back up, eventually the flying type got back up but was panting from the hit, "alright, psychic moves will have no effect on a dark type pokemon," Skyla reminded herself as she looked over to the trainer who as panting from the first round of the battle, 'he is still tired,' Skyla thought as concern started to build up, she looked over to Hilda who was more concerned while noticing that Ash was on the verge of collapsing but was pushing himself up.

"Zoroark finish this quickly with Night Daze," Ash tiredly called for the next attack of the round, the dark type's eyes started to glow a pure red before unleashing a powerful wave of dark energy at the flying type hitting it hard and knocking it out of the battle and giving Ash the first round of the battle.

Hilda kept her eyes on Ash as more concern started to fill her heart, she watched as the trainer struggled to keep his footing on the ground, 'crap, his fatigue is starting to catch up to him,' Hilda thought while standing up to prepare to run over to Ash, "Ash, I will come to help," Hilda said before Ash raised his left arm up to stop Hilda, "Ash," Hilda whispered to herself before stopping in front of the trainer.

"This is my battle," Ash said while trying to get himself back up.

"There is no need for you to everything on your own," Hilda berated Ash while getting closer.

Ash got back up and looked at the gym leader, he shook his head to shake the tiredness from himself, he looked up again to see Skyla holding a pokeball only to find three women standing in front of him, 'oh man, what's going on?' Ash asked himself while grasping his head, he turned his gaze to see Hilda walking up to him, "no Hilda, I will be fine," Ash stated while feeling the effects of the battle.

"Unfeazant, time to battle," Skyla called out her next pokemon, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "you know you should listen to Hilda," Skyla told Ash concerned that his fatigue was starting to get worse.

"No, I will be fine, Zoroark attack with Dark Pulse," Ash instructed while falling to one knee, 'great she even used Double Team this early,' Ash thought as he saw another two copies of the flying type pokemon.

The dark type pokemon sent out a pulse of dark energy at the opposing pokemon, "Use Gust," Skyla instructed her pokemon with confidence. The flying type flapped his wings and releasing a powerful gust of wind to match the dark wave of energy.

Ash watched while panting for air while watching his pokemon hit the gym leaders pokemon with ferocious power, the flying type fell to the ground while Ash placed his hands on the ground, "Zoroark attack with Flamethrower," Ash commanded before falling face first onto the ground. The powerful dark type sent out a flurry of flames hitting the opposing pokemon much to the shock of the gym leader.

"He beat two of my pokemon before losing one of his," Skyla told herself but noticed Ash out cold on the ground, 'but he is completely drained, I guess that battle against Team Rocket and Team Plasma took a lot out of him,' Skyla reminded herself as she watched Hilda running towards Ash, she knelt down next to him, she picked up the pokeball and recalled the dark type pokemon, "Hilda, we can finish the battle tomorrow," Skyla told her friend with a frown.

Hilda shook her head and picked up one of her pokeballs, "no, I will take his place in battle," Hilda decreed while throwing out her pokeball, "go Liepard," Hilda called out her first captured pokemon.

"Swanna, time to battle," Skyla replied with her more powerful pokemon, "Hilda, if you can defeat my last four pokemon with your four you win I will give you and Ash a badge each," Skyla declared with a confident smile, "I will start this party with, Hurricane," Skyla instructed her water type pokemon with great confidence. The flying type flapped its wings unleashing a powerful blast of wind towards the dark type pokemon.

Hilda gritted her teeth knowing that trying to overpower this pokemon was going to be difficult, "Liepard, dodge the attack then counter with Night Slash," Hilda instructed her pokemon quickly. The smaller dark type dodged the attack and then charged towards the flying pokemon with shard claws extending out before jumping up at the pokemon.

"Oh no you don't, Swanna attack with Brave Bird," Skyla instructed her pokemon with assurance, the flying type flew towards the purple pokemon.

"Dodge it now," Hilda demanded with panic in her voice, the dark type dodged the attack but the flying type quickly changed its path and flew towards the dark type pokemon with the same blue aura, "Night Slash now!" Hilda yelled out with even more panic in her voice.

The Dark type did its best to turn around and slashed down on the attacking pokemon, the two attacks collided knocking the two pokemon back, red lightning arched its way around the flying type as the feline like pokemon tried to get back up after the devastating attack, "Liepard no!" Hilda screamed out for her pokemon.

The two pokemon collapsed after the first round making it a draw, the two trainers recalled their fallen pokemon getting ready to call out their next combatants, "Mandibuzz, time to battle," Skyla called out her fourth pokemon in the battle against Hilda, 'what pokemon is next?' Skyla wondered as she waited for Hilda to reply to her pokemon.

'Her next pokemon is a dark type, so this one should do nicely,' Hilda thought as she pulled out a different pokeball instead, "Pignite, I choose you," Hilda imitated Ash's signature line, "after you Skyla," Hilda invited the gym leader to attack.

"You asked for it, Mandibuzz attack with Brave Bird," Skyla replied to the invitation, the bone vulture pokemon flew up and charged towards the fire pig pokemon with a bright blue aura.

"Dodged it now with Flame Charge," Hilda countered with confidence. The fire type gained a bright red aura and ran to the left dodging the attack coming from the dark type pokemon, "now use Brick Break," Hilda ordered as she punched the air in front of her, "but use Flame Charge to get closer," Hilda instructed with confidence.

The fire type ran with the flaming aura, the right fist of the starter glowing white as he got closer before slamming down on to the vulture like pokemon, the dark type fell back as Skyla gasped in shock with as the effect of the attack hurt her flying type pokemon, "amazing," Skyla complimented as her pokemon started to get back up.

Hilda looked down to see Ash was still not getting back up, "Ash, I promise to win this for the both of us," Hilda whispered while his Pikachu looked at the woman with guilt over his face, "Pikachu, I want you to help me out," Hilda whispered to the small yellow pokemon. Hilda returned her focus to the battle, her pokemon ready to take the next order as it came, 'Pignite should be faster as well,' Hilda thought while watching dark type flapping her wings ready to continue the battle against the fighting type pokemon.

"Your pokemon is impressing Hilda, but it will not be enough Air Slash now," Skyla replied while smirking at the younger woman. Her pokemon flew up with her wings glowing blue, the bone vulture pokemon sent out blades of air towards the fire pig pokemon.

"I don't think so, Pignite dodge Air Slash," Hilda commanded while swinging her left arm out. The fire type moved quickly to dodge the attacks coming from the dark type, "now hit it with Flamethrower," Hilda demanded with conviction, a powerful blast of flames burst from the fire type pokemon smashing into the flying type pokemon with ferocious impact.

Skyla watched in disbelief as her pokemon fell to the ground, "Mandibuzz get up now!" Skyla yelled out as her pokemon tried to get back up but was unsuccessful in the attempt, Skyla recalled her pokemon upset that her advantage was no longer there, 'you're an amazing trainer Hilda, but I need to prove that us gym leaders are superior,' Skyla thought while smirking at the woman standing at the other end of the battlefield, she pulled out her pokeball and got ready to call out her next pokemon, "Braivary, time to battle," Skyla called forth her next pokemon to battle Hilda.

Hilda looked at her partner pokemon noticing that he was tired and couldn't do much more, "alright, Pignite attack with Brick Break," Hilda called out for the attack of the new round, the fighting type moved quickly to attack the flying type pokemon.

"Not a chance, Braviary attack with Brave Bird," Skyla replied with the counter attack, the powerful flying type charge towards the fighting type with a bright blue aura, in an instance the valiant pokemon crashed into the fire pig dealing significant damage to the fire type, "I should tell you this will not be easy," Skyla explained while crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Hilda recalled her fallen pokemon while the flying type and getting ready to call out her next pokemon, Hilda looked down again to see Ash getting up slowly, Hilda knelt down and placed her hand on his back, "Ash, this is my turn to fight for you," Hilda whispered sweetly while grabbing one of the trainers pokeballs, "Fraxure, I choose you," Hilda called out one of her loves pokemon for the battle, "Fraxure, Ash cannot battle this time around so I am taking his place," Hilda explained to the dragon type pokemon. The dragon type nodded and got ready to face off against the powerful flying type that easily accounted for her fire starter pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>The battle is heading into its final moments with Hilda facing off against Skyla's more powerful pokemon.<strong>

**Will she win the battle? Or will she fail? What will they discover in Lentimas Town?**

**Next time Chapter 15: Grateful.**

**I will make this promise, here and now, I will finish this story by the end of June no excuses, the monthly releases will most likely not happen as I will try to release once a week.**

**Please have a look at the next installment in the Trainer and the Princess saga as it will take place in the Unova region, it should have a different start to the saga than most of my other stories a well. **


	15. Grateful

**Chapter 15: Grateful**

_The battle is coming to an end; let's see who the winner of this battle is._

* * *

><p>Hilda stood ready to face the final two pokemon that Skyla had in her team, Ash's dragon type pokemon was glaring at Bravairy not wanting to stand back for his trainer and the woman using him in the battle, "alright Skyla, time to get this battle done for," Hilda decreed as the flying type pokemon flew towards the tusk pokemon with his talons getting ready to pick up the dragon type, "Fraxure, they are using Sky Drop, use Dragon Dance to dodge the attack," Hilda instructed the trainers pokemon with confidence.<p>

The dragon type danced around dodging the incoming attack of the, "not bad Hilda," Skyla complimented the trainer with a smirk.

"Dragon Dance not only increases the speed of my pokemon, but their attack as well," Hilda remarked with great confidence.

"Aerial Ace," Skyla instructed her pokemon with assurance.

"Dragon Claw," Hilda replied for the counter.

The two pokemon charged towards one another with malicious intent, the glowing claws of the dragon type extended out while the dragon type rushed towards the foe as he was flying towards the dragon type with his wings glowing. The two pokemon collided with ferocious power pushing each other back towards their respective trainer's, the two female trainer remained calm as the combatant got back up and glared at one another. The wind started to pick up with the clouds gathering and the rain slowly beginning to fall.

The two women smirked at each other knowing that this battle will not last much longer, "time to end this battle," Skyla decreed with a confident grin, "Bravairy attack with Brave Bird," Skyla instructed the valiant pokemon with supreme confidence.

"Use Dragon Claw yet again," Hilda barked out her instructions quickly.

The two pokemon began their charge towards each other with a powerful aura surrounding them, the two pokemon rushed towards one another not flinching as they continued to rush at one another. The dragon type slashed down on the eagle like pokemon as the flying type pokemon crashed into the tusk pokemon with incredible force raising dust into the air while the rain continued to fall lightly. The two women watched waiting for the dust to settle from the ferocious attacks, the dust began to settle while Hilda gulped and hoped that the trainers pokemon was still able to battle.

Hilda and Skyla finally had their wait finish as the dust finally settle to reveal that both of the combatant were knocked out and unable to battle, "wow we seem to have one pokemon left each," Skyla pointed out with a smile while recalling her flying type pokemon. Hilda recalled her pokemon and placed the pokeball on Ash's belt, "go Archeops," Skyla called out her finally pokemon as the pokemon began to take on the effects of the water, 'oh no I forgot water isn't friendly to rock types,' Skyla panicked while Hilda smiled at the woman in front of her.

"Pikachu, let's end this battle," Hilda called over to Ash's electric pokemon, the small yellow pokemon jumped out onto the battlefield with sparks flying from his cheeks, "Pikachu, attack with Thunderbolt," Hilda instructed the small yellow pokemon.

In a bright yellow light the electric type pokemon unleashed a thunderous attack hitting the flying type pokemon with unmerciful power, Skyla watched in disbelief as her pokemon fell to the ground unable to battle after just one attack, "amazing she used one attack to finish off the battle," Skyla reminded herself still in shock at what had just happened, she walked up to her friend and gave her a badge for her victory, "as per agreement, I will also give Ash a badge as well," Skyla reminded Hilda of the agreement of the battle.

Hilda knelt down to Ash and tried to help him up from the ground, "Skyla, can you take us to Lentimas Town?" Hilda requested while looking up to her friend.

"Sure thing Hilda, I will help you towards my special cargo plane," Skyla replied with joy.

The two women walked towards the plane while helping Ash on the way, "Skyla, what will you do with the city now?" Hilda asked with regret while looking around to see the ruins of the city, "I mean Team Rocket and Team Plasma pretty much destroyed the city," Hilda explained while watching the Gym collapse to the ground.

"After we deal with the war, Hilbert and me will rebuild this city," Skyla replied with assurance. The two women eventually made it to the cargo plane, Skyla opened up the plane and helped Hilda get Ash inside the aircraft, "Hilda, we can place him on the seat," Skyla told the brunette while pointing over to a vacant seat.

"Right," Hilda replied as they worked together to place Ash in the seat, Pikachu sat on the lap of the trainer while Hilda placed the seat belt to keep the trainer safe. Hilda stayed on the spot for a moment while Skyla stepped passed her to get the plane started, "Ash, please get well soon," Hilda whispered as she smiled at him.

"Hilda, you need to get in your seat," Skyla instructed the brunette calmly before opening the door to her cabin.

Hilda took a seat next to Ash and placed the seat harness over herself and placed her hands on the arm rests, she turned her gaze over to Ash and looked at him nervously, the engines of the plane started up with the aircraft starting to taxi to the point where it could take off, the plane started off slowly before picking up speed and then it lifted off to start the flight towards the next town. Hilda waited while the plane continued to travel through the air.

Ash woke up slowly to see Hilda sitting next him, "where are we?" Ash asked quietly noticing that he as sitting in a seat.

"Ash, we're on Skyla's plane," Hilda replied in an assuring manner.

"Oh crap my gym battle!" Ash panicked while trying to get out of his seat.

Hilda placed her right hand on her loves shoulder and smiled at him, "there is nothing to worry about Ash, I took your place in the gym battle, I won for the both of us," Hilda explained much to the relief of her fiancée, "we are heading to Lentimas Town, there you can rest up," Hilda told the raven haired trainer as he sat there thinking about what to do next.

"Hilda, I am sorry, I really should have stood up to my mother more," Ash said while remembering the time he left the Unova region, "you know the reason why I forgot almost everything is because it hurt me so much," Ash professed while Hilda listened in shock.

Hilda sat next to Ash who as clenching his fists weakly, "Ash, you need to rest," Hilda told the trainer as she placed her left hand on his face, "we need to train up our pokemon, to become stronger, at the moment we are not strong enough to defeat both Team Plasma and Team Rocket," Hilda explained wisely leaving the trainer to look away in shame knowing that the brunette was right about the problem the two were facing.

"You're right Hilda, we need to train our pokemon," Ash submitted solemnly as he rested his head on the head rest before falling back to sleep, "thanks Hilda, for being there," Ash thankfully told the woman as he went back to sleep.

Hilda watched the trainer going to sleep before gasping his right hand, "no problem Ash, I will stay by your side," Hilda whispered as she relaxed and placed her head on his shoulder, she placed her right hand on her stomach and smiled proudly, 'we are family after all, I am so grateful that you returned to me,' Hilda thought while falling asleep next to the trainer while the aircraft continued towards the destination.

_Three hours later_

Skyla spotted the small town the wind whipping the sand around, she picked up the speaker while flying her plane, "alright lovebirds, we are about to land in Lentimas Town," Skyla decalred with a smile, she started to use the planes controls expertly and started to land the plane.

Hilda woke up from her slumber and looked out the window to see the town on the landing approach, "Ash wake up," Hilda demanded while pushing the trainer to get him to wake up, she pushed with more force until his head hit the window, "wake up already," Hilda commanded repeatedly as the wheels of the aircraft hit the tarmac.

Ash woke up from his sleep and tiredly looked at the woman sitting next to him, "dammit, you could have woken me up after the plane stopped moving," Ash complained as he removed the buckles and stood up, he walked slowly towards the entrance to the plane, he watched the door open and saw the steps lowering to allow the passengers. After waiting for a while the trainer walked down the steps not noticing the size of the town, after walking down the steps he looked up to see the few buildings of the town, "where are we?" Ash asked in disbelief while walking away from the plane, he looked around again this finding a Pokemon Center to heal his pokemon from the last battle.

"We are in Lentimas Town, this place is so isolated that only a few people live here, so there is no chance of anyone destroying this place," Hilda replied while walking up to Ash followed by the Mistralton Gym leader, Ash and Hilda slowly walked into the small town to get the rest they needed before continuing their journey, before they could recover from the war that destroyed the city, "Skyla, maybe you should get the gym leaders ready to help out," Hilda told her friend as she and Ash walked towards a small Pokemon Center.

Ash walked into the building followed by Hilda and Skyla, "alright, this is where we will recover," Ash commented while looking around the near empty facility, he looked over to Hilda who was also starting to get tired from all the traveling they were going through, "the isolation of this place would be perfect," Ash remarked tiredly as he walked up to the front counter to get the keys to the room, "we would like to have two rooms," Ash requested quietly.

"I am sorry we only have one room, we don't get enough visitors to allow for more than one room," the nurse explained while handing over the keys to Ash.

Ash walked over to the brunette with a frown, "seems like we will be sharing a room together," Ash commented quietly.

"Well I will be seeing you two soon, and Ash, get well soon alright?" Skyla told her friend as she nodded at Hilda before walking out of the medical facility.

Hilda snatched the keys from Ash and ran off to the only room in the building, 'it's just too bad this place only has one room,' Ash thought while walking slowly with Pikachu following him.

"Hurry up Ash or I will leave you to sleep in the main foyer," Hilda called over to Ash playfully. She quickly walked up to Ash and grabbed his right hand before she started to pull him towards the room, "we need to chat about something," Hilda demanded while dragging Ash through the hallways.

"You want to see Kanto right?" Ash asked Hilda with a nervous smile.

Hilda looked back with a shocked expression, "how did you know?" Hilda asked her love amazed at the question that was asked from the raven haired trainer, "I never told you directly," Hilda pointed out while tightening her grip on the trainer's hand.

"Hey Hilda, I need my hand back," Ash said with a grin, Hilda let go of her boyfriend's hand and opened the door, the two walked in to see the contents of the room, "man this place is shit," Ash commented to see only a single bed with an armchair with a small TV at the other end of the room, 'we would have been better off camping,' Ash thought while looking over to the brunette who was excited about the room they were, "geez you seem excited about this room," Ash sarcastically pointed out while Hilda walked further into the room.

"Oh come on Ash, we still have sleeping bags," Hilda replied joyfully, she walked around the room to find the bathroom, "I am going first," Hilda chimed while closing the door to the bath room.

'Fine by me, I will get some sleep,' Ash thought while walking over to the bed, he pulled away the blankets and climbed into the bed, he rested his head while his Pikachu jumped onto the other end of the bed.

"Ash, I will be a while!" Hilda yelled out but was ignored by the trainer as he was getting ready to get some sleep.

_Team Plasma Base._

'Alright, things seems to be quiet at the moment,' Hilbert thought to himself while looking around the corner of the wall, he looked over his shoulder to see if there were any plasma grunts coming from one of the rooms. Hilbert moved from the area to search more of the base to see if there was any information that could help with the war between Team Plasma and Team Rocket, 'I hope N is doing alright gathering the information,' Hilbert hoped while sneaking through the base.

Hilbert continued to until he made it to a room where the lights were blaring from the room, "alright everything, is going to plan, soon we will have the might of Kyurem, set in motion the plans for an invasion of Oplucid City," one of the men said quietly.

"Sir, what about N?" one of the soldiers men asked in concern.

"Everything will be fine, Kyurem has a powerful ability," the leader replied in confidence.

Hilbert continued to listen in on the conversation, concerned about the situation that was beginning to unfold, 'if this is Team Plasma's intention, then we are screwed,' Hilbert thought while getting ready to leave the area, 'just what is this game breaker?' he asked himself while turning around.

"With the combined powers of Kyurem and Zekrom, we will change the balance of this war," one of the men said as Hilbert froze on the spot after hearing the rest of the plan, he quickly ran towards the entrance of the building, Hilbert ran towards the entrance only to find two women standing in his way, 'those two again?' Hilbert questioned himself while looking at the two women approaching him.

"Hilbert it's good to see you again, how is my brother N going?" a woman with long pink hair, wearing a white and pink dress and a white jumper with a green cardigan on underneath, "we both saw you coming in here," the lady said with a smile.

"Don't worry, we won't raise the alarm," said the other woman with long blonde hair wearing a blue blouse with a white dress with a cream covering, "we are actually here to help you, but for now you need to follow us," she said with a warm smile.

"Anthea and Concordia, what's going on? What is your father planning?" Hilbert asked the sisters.

"Just follow us for now, it would be safer if we get out of here for now," Concordia retorted as she led the trainer out of the base with her sister.

"Hey Concordia can you tell me what they are planning to do with Kyurem?" Hilbert enquired quietly as they left the building and walking towards a secret location. The sisters ignored the request and escorted the trainer to the building.

"We will tell you everything you need to know," Anthea replied as she followed her sister into the building, Hilbert walked into the building and took a seat at the other end of the room, "our father intends to combine the powers of Zekrom or Reshiram with the body of Kyurem," Anthea explained much to the shock of the trainer sitting in front of them, "the reason why we are telling you this is because we value N more than our father, he is the one that can lead the Unova region into a prosperous future," Anthea said while looking over to her sister with concern.

"We had a dream a few nights ago where our father will die in the battle along with his opposite Giovanni," Concordia told the trainer while crossing her arms in fear.

"So hold on, what will happen to my friend?" Hilbert asked angrily as he got up and slammed his fist on the table in front of the women sitting in front of him, "there are more than just people in danger, the pokemon are in danger as well," Hilbert explained with anger.

The trainer walked to the door knowing that the time for talking was done, "Hilbert, I know how you feel, we don't want the connections between people and pokemon to diminish," Concordia told the brown haired trainer in concern, she walked up to the trainer as tears started to flow down her face, she kept the door closed the trainer looked over his shoulder to see the gentle expression of Anthea turning to determination, "we will let you leave when you make a promise to us," Concordia remarked with a smile as her tears started to clear up.

"To make sure your brother stays safe," Hilbert said with a smirk, "you two are the second lot of people I made a promise to," Hilbert explained with a proud chuckle, "I also have a brother, not related by blood, but still I consider him my brother," Hilbert said while placing his hand on the door knob, he looked to the ground and smiled at himself, "I promised my sister that I will make it out alive to be at her wedding," Hilbert professed with joy as he turned his gaze to the ladies clasping their hands together with great hope, "nothing to worry about, I will keep your brother safe," Hilbert replied with supreme confidence.

"Thank you Hilbert," Anthea and Concordia thanked the trainer in unison before he left the building to make his escape from the base.

"We haven't seen our brother in three years," Anthea said while watching the trainer leave the base to give the information to his friends.

"Yes Anthea, but we know that Hilbert and his friends will play an important part in ending this pointless war," Concordia pointed out while placing her hand near her heart, she closed her eyes and thought about the days where they helped N and the day he as defeated before he left them, "we will be back to being a family again," Concordia said with hope as she opened her eyes and looked over to her sister with, "then we can protect Unova and the people and pokemon that inhabit the region," Concordia decreed happily as she got ready to leave the small building with her sister leaving after her.

_Back in Lentimas Town (three days later)_

Ash and Hilda were at the opposite ends of a battlefield preparing to battle against one another, "now Ash, I know you are still recovering and the doctor did say you need another week to recover," Hilda said while Ash was panting from the battle, the brunette walked over to Ash who was on all fours trying to catch his breath, "Ash, we should rest now," Hilda told the trainer as she extended her hand out to the trainer and looked at him with a smile.

Ash grabbed Hilda's hand and got back up, the two trainers walked over to the Pokemon Center and sat on the front bench, "I still can't believe that you are now the one looking out for me," Ash commented with a tired chuckle, he looked up and stared at the sunset thinking about the past, "you know, after we both compete in the Unova League, I promise to take you to Kanto with me," Ash promised as he placed his hand over Hilda's.

"How about we make a promise," Hilda requested while placing her head on the trainer's shoulder. "We promise to face each other in the final of the Unova League," Hilda suggested hoping that she would face Ash in a real battle.

"I promise to face you in the finals, but I will not be holding back," Ash replied with confidence as he placed his arm around the brunette, the two watched the sun setting with a fiery sky with the mountain as a backdrop, "hey Hilda, after we're married where would you like to go?" Ash asked the woman nervously.

Hilda lifted her head and looked into Ash's auburn eyes, "haven't quite thought of that Ash," Hilda replied before placing both her hands on her knees, "I have been hoping to see where you've been living since you moved away," Hilda remarked as she stretched her legs out. "but you have already promised to take me there," Hilda stated with a smile before standing up and getting ready to walk into the medical facility.

"I want you to choose," Ash dictated with a smirk.

"I would be happy to go anywhere as long as you are there with me," Hilda replied while she opened the doors, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled serenely at the trainer, 'Ash, if things get to rough, I will come back here to make sure our child remains safe,' Hilda thought as she remembered the doctor's words from the day before.

_Flashback_

"Alright young lady, I have did all the checks up," said a man with short black hair wearing a doctor's outfit, "even though you were a little rough during the battle of Castelia City, the child seems to be in good health," the doctor stated.

Hilda joyfully smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach, "thank goodness for that, Ash would be devastated if something bad happened," Hilda stated with relief

The doctor looked at his paperwork and frowned, "you need to be more careful if you don't want a miscarriage," the doctor scalded the woman with slight irritation.

Hilda looked to the ground with shame and sighed a little, "alright, I will be more careful," Hilda replied with a smile.

Ash sat in the room waiting for his turn to see the doctor; he waited with Pikachu not noticing the small pokemon outside with long green hair. The legendary watched the trainer as he was talking to his partner pokemon when the door opened to show the young woman walking out with an uneasy smile, "so Hilda, how are things going?" Ash asked as he walked up to her.

"Everything is fine, our child is still alive after the battle for Victini," Hilda replied as the trainer grabbed her hand.

"That's awesome news," Ash commented as he got ready to enter the doctor's room, Hilda followed him in hoping that the doctor would be able to help him recover from his condition. Ash sat down as the doctor gabbed a paper and examined the trainer, "so doc I am feeling extremely tired and no amount of sleep is helping me at the moment," Ash commented before the doctor asked the question.

"You are suffering from fatigue, you will need to rest for another week," the doctor commented with a frown as he wrote down the information about the problem, "I recommend that you two in fact take a break from your travels," the doctor instructed the two trainers with certainty causing the two trainers to look at one another nervously.

"What about the problem with Team Plasma and Team Rocket?" Ash asked nervously as he sat waiting for the response from the doctor, "those two forces are causing a lot of trouble," Ash stated while Hilda sat there sympathetically knowing that Ash was still recovering from the last battle.

"I am sorry, but you will need to sit it out until you recover completely," the doctor retorted calmly.

"Ash, the doctor is right, you can't do much if you are totally sapped of energy," Hilda digressed with sadness leaving Ash to ponder what to do next, "like I need to be more careful because I hold our future child," Hilda commented while grabbing her love's hand, "even if the innocent people are in danger, you wouldn't be able to do much in your condition," Hilda stated as she tightened her grip on Ash's hand.

"Alright, I will focus on recovering," Ash submitted with disdain.

_Back from the flashback_

Ash and Hilda had their meal and made it back to their room, Ash sat on the couch and thought about what to do next, he wanted to join the battle but he knew that Hilda wouldn't forgive him; he waited for Hilda to finish her shower, "this is bullshit, how am I supposed to protect my friends if I am unable to?" Ash asked himself angered at the fact he was still in the grips of fatigue.

Ash walked up to the door and noticed that it was open, he peered in to see Hilda taking a shower without her noticing, 'I am feeling better now, but I still have a long way to go before I can fully recover,' Ash thought to himself while watching Hilda finish her shower.

"Ash I know you're watching me take a shower," Hilda said without looking back, she walked out of the shower alcove and placed a towel around her body, she walked out and approached the trainer, "never knew you were such a pervert Ash, my brother would be pretty pissed off at you," Hilda said as she embraced the trainer.

Ash returned the embrace and started to laugh at the brunette's comment, "what may I ask will Hilbert do about it?" Ash asked cheekily while looking into his fiancées bright blue eyes.

"Nothing, I am sure he would have allowed it anyway since he wanted you to have me," Hilda replied while resting her head on the trainer's chest, Hilda closed her eyes and pictured the day her and Ash could live in peace with their child, "I love you Ash," Hilda whispered in her boyfriend's arms.

"I love you too Hilda," Ash returned Hilda's words with even more confidence, "I am just grateful that you are by my side," Ash commented with joy as he continued to hug the brunette with his hands in her damp brown hair.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will take place two weeks later, and yes I have made a small perverted moment for Ash. The next chapter is the start of the wrapping things up of the story, but it will still take some time.<strong>

**Next time chapter 16: Return.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	16. Return

**Chapter 16: return**

_Sorry this one took so long now it's time to start wrapping this story up, sadly I wasn't able to get this story done by this month because my Laptop died on me and I was a little preoccupied, still I hope you enjoy this story, I estimate another 10 chapters to go before it's done._

* * *

><p>Ash walked out of the small town with Hilda walking next to him with Pikachu on his shoulder, the two trainers looked back to see the sand storm that hadn't stopped going since they had gotten there, the warm weather was great, but they wanted away from the constant sand blowing in their faces. Ash knew that Hilda had hated the sand and was sorry for the fatigue that he had suffered over the previous two weeks, "come on Hilda, we can now," Ash assured the brunette while taking her hand, the two trainer walked towards the cave entrance.<p>

"Alright, now we can see the rest of this region," Hilda said with a smile, 'I am glad everything is alright, the baby is still healthy,' Hilda thought while grabbing Ash's arm.

Ash waltzed into the cave with Hilda clinging to his arm, "we don't want to spend too much time here," Ash stated with concern, the two walked through the cave, trying to avoid staying inside the cave for too long, the lava in the middle of the cave caused the temperature to rise and quickly causing the two trainers to sweat heavily.

Ash and Hilda walked around the massive dome hearing the sounds of the lava bubbling from within, the further they went into the mountain they heard a roar coming from a distant room, this roar caused the mountain to shake but it wasn't enough to worry about any volcanic eruption, "Ash, what was that?" Hilda asked, she let go of her loves arm and looked around to see where the roaring originated from, she walked a head while Ash turned around to see what was going on behind him the loud roaring of the pokemon caused a small rock slide that prevented them from going back to Lentimas Town.

"That almost sounds like Heatran," Ash thought out loud before running up to Hilda, he grabbed her arm to prevent her from going any further, "no, we need to head to Undella Town," Ash commented before pulling her back towards him, it was until they spotted three men clad in black, they quickly made it to the corner of the mound to see what was going on, "that's the damn Shadow Triad," Ash quietly whispered while keeping Hilda close to him.

"Ash, what do you think is going on?" Hilda asked the trainer with concern.

The raven haired trainer shook his head and continued to watched the Triad walking back and forth with more members of Team Plasma, "I have no idea Hilda," Ash replied before turning back towards Hilda, he looked to the ground and thought about his next course of action, "I want you to stay here, I don't want you in any danger," Ash reminded his girlfriend with a stern expression.

Hilda shook her head, but Ash remained stoic in his approach, "Hilda, please these guys are too dangerous," Ash continued to request, he turned around to leave Hilda for just a moment to see what was going on.

Hilda sat down and placed her arms around her legs, she looked away from the direction Ash was heading towards to think about her future with Ash, "he is always protecting me now," Hilda told herself as she looked down at the slight bulge appearing from her stomach, her thoughts of Ash's concern for her safety made her think about what he was going through, 'I can't hold it against Ash, he only has my wellbeing to think about and our child,' Hilda thought to herself while waiting for Ash to return to her. Hilda heard the roars of the mysterious pokemon and jumped up in concern, she hesitated for a moment, her thoughts of an angry Ash in her mind, 'but if I go in he would only get angry at me,' Hilda thought while taking a tentative step towards corner before stopping to think about the safety of her unborn child.

Her hesitation continued until Ash returned panting from exhaustion, he looked down to see his partner pokemon standing next to Hilda, he placed his hands on his knees with sweat pouring down his face, "Heatran is in trouble," Ash stated while trying to catch his breath, he looked up to see Hilda looking at him in concern, she looked down to see a burn on Ash's hand, she grabbed his hand with concern causing the trainer to wince in pain, "it's nothing, just a slight burn," Ash said while putting on a tough guy act.

Hilda refused to let go of his hand and shook her head, "don't act so tough Ash, we need to make sure that this burn isn't so bad," Hilda replied with anxiety.

The two trainers slowly walked towards the exit of the mountain, while the bellows of the pokemon happened behind them, Ash looked to the ground with guilt written all over his face, 'I have to protect my family,' Ash thought while wincing every time the legendary pokemon let out a cry.

Hilda noticed that Ash was getting upset with the fact that he couldn't leave her side due to the small injury and the other point of being the mother of his child, "Ash, go back, I will make it the rest of the way to Undella Town," Hilda told Ash who shook his head with solemnly.

Ash looked back to see the cave behind him as the cries from the pokemon disappeared, 'I promise you Heatran, I will save you,' Ash thought while he gazed towards the exit of the cave, hearing the waves of the beach coming from outside. After a few hours Ash and Hilda had emerged from the cave with Pikachu behind them.

Hilda looked out to see the palm trees and the bright blue sky with the waves crashing on the shore, "Ash, have a look at this place," Hilda said as she excitedly grabbed Ash's hand forgetting the burn he had received from the pokemon.

Ash winced slightly from the jolt of pain coursed through his arm, he tried his best to ignore the pain but it was very difficult to miss, he flinched in pain while being led to the beach front, Hilda grew excited after being free from the heaviness of the air in the mountain, she breathed in the seas breeze that had been coming in gently and the tropical air setting in around them, "ah this is much better," Hilda said while release her grip on Ash's hand, she stretched out her arms and lowered herself onto the sand .

Ash sat next to Hilda looking out to the ocean thinking about the war that was being fought in the Unova region, Hilda looked at the burn for a moment and opened up her backpack, "there is nothing to worry about Hilda," Ash commented while moving his hand away from the woman.

Hilda ignored the trainer and took his hand, she rubbed some anti-burn cream on his and leaving him to wince once again, "you are such a reckless fool Ash," Hilda chided him while continuing to rub the cream on his hand, "what happened to you Ash?" Hilda asked while finishing up, she placed her hand in the backpack and grabbed a bandage roll.

Ash chuckled a bit and looked back towards mountain, "a very hot rock hit my hand, the burn was worse than the hit," Ash laughed it off, Hilda wrapped his hand with the bandage.

"Being that reckless will prevent use from spending the rest of our lives together," Hilda explained with anger, she placed her hand on her fiancées face and stared into his eyes, "I wouldn't want our child to be without a father and I am sure you feel the same way."

Ash acknowledged this and grinned at the brunette, "I will always put my family first, you are part of my family," Ash added while placing his hand on Hilda's and bringing it to their laps, he grasped it and smiled at the woman, "plus I wouldn't want you to do everything on your own," Ash finished in an assured manner. Ash stood up and looked towards the horizon, he wondered where everything was heading, he thought whether this was going to end and at what cost it will end up exacting, "Hey Hilda," Ash called over to his fiancée.

Hilda looked up with her bright blue eyes, "what is it Ash?" Hilda asked in reply.

Ash got to his feet and walked to the shore front, "I am not sure if you should continue the journey, Team Plasma and Team Rocket are about to start another battle," Ash explained with a saddened tone.

Hilda looked at the sand and thought about the tone Ash was expressing, she got to her feet and walked up to Ash, she wrapped her arms around the raven haired man and rested her head on his back, she closed her eyes, "no Ash, I want to stay by your side, forever," Hilda confirmed her resolve to Ash, she listened to the waves crashing on the shore not wanting to let go of the trainer she loves, "I can picture it now, the region is at peace, we are spending the rest of our lives together happily with our children, a family," Hilda explained sweetly as tears started to fall from her eyes, closing her eyes to picture the home that she wanted to live in with Ash.

"Well then we better continue our journey," Ash replied quietly. Ash looked over to the town's gates and then to a house here he spotted a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a light blue blouse, black jeans and black high heels, "Cynthia is here?" Ash asked himself before getting ready to walk up to the villa, Hilda quickly turned around to follow her love towards the Sinnoh Champion's villa. After the duo made it the villa, Ash knocked on the door and was soon greeted by the champion, "hello Cynthia," Ash replied with a proud smile.

"Hello Ash, it's good to see you again, and who is this?" Cynthia replied to Ash and questioning the brunette next to the trainer who was grasping his arm nervously.

"My name is Hilda White," Hilda introduced herself to the pokemon champion. Cynthia allowed them into her villa, the duo walked into the lounge room where there was some snacks on the table, "Cynthia would it be alright if we had something to eat?" Hilda asked trying to be polite.

"Not a problem, I was hoping that there would be some visitors, I am just glad it's you Ash because we need to talk about Team Plasma," Cynthia explained while walking to the couch with a cup of tea in her hand, she watched the couple eating the food while she sipped on her tea, "you see the problem is now, we have a situation building when it concerns the legendary pokemon," Cynthia explained the situation to Ash who looked up to the champion with concern etched on his face.

Ash looked to the ground while his soon to be wife was still eating the food on the table, Ash sighed for a moment knowing that he had witnessed one of Team Plasma's plans unfold, "I know, I saw them attacking Heatran in Reversal Mountain," Ash retorted sadly.

"That's not all, there have also been reports of them attacking the Kami Trio and even capturing the dragon of ice in this region," Cynthia explained the terrible news, she took another sip of her tea before looking out the window, "last time thing I heard was that they used Kyurem's power to attack Nuvema Town to show off their might to Team Rocket, but that was about a week ago," Cynthia described the problem to Ash and Hilda.

Hilda dropped the food in her hand and looked at the ground in shock after hearing the champion's words, "that can't be true my family and friends live there," Hilda stated with tears starting to well up, "Ash we need to head back there now!" Hilda yelled to Ash who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Hilda, we aren't going," Ash said calmly while Hilda grabbed his hand and grasped it with all her might.

"Please Ash, we need to do something," Hilda cried while kneeling down on her knees.

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Cynthia told Hilda who turned around in anger glaring at the champion.

Hilda stood up and rushed towards the champion, "why the hell not, people could be trapped!" Hilda yelled in frustration while grabbing the champion's collar, she was quickly restrained by Ash and pulled away from the champion, "Ash, let me go we need to head back to Nuvema Town!" Hilda yelled quickly getting angry.

"Hilda, we're too late now, we need to stop Team Plasma and Team Rocket now, if we focus on something else it would just put more people in danger," Ash said while trying to reason with the brunette, but she remained too distraught after hearing the news of her home towns demise, Ash let her go while watching her fall to the floor in sadness, 'man this is bullshit, if only I could have done something earlier,' Ash thought while his Pikachu watched his trainer wince in disbelief, Ash looked to the ground clenching his fists angered by the attack on Nuvema Town, "Hilda, I will avenge Nuvema Town but I cannot do it right now," Ash promised his fiancée while trying to maintain his cool.

"The war between Team Plasma and Team Rocket is escalating, and the next battle line is drawn, it will be at Opulcid City," Cynthia told the duo with regret, she walked towards the window and looked out towards the beach, "Ash, I heard you have the Light Stone with you," Cynthina enquired much to the trainers surprise, Ash nodded in reply to the champion's request, "so you plan on awakening the legendary pokemon of truth?" Cynthia asked her friend while looking back towards him.

"I have already awoken Reshiram, I mean all I can think about, is to save Unova and to stay by Hilda's side," Ash remarked while turning his gaze to the crying Hilda.

After half an hour of crying Hilda walked over to a couch and sat down, she didn't know what to do, her town was destroyed by Team Plasma and there was nothing she could have done to save her town, "I wanted my parents to find out about us, I wanted them to find out about being grandparents," Hilda stated solemnly as she stretched out her legs and looked over to Ash with a saddened expression.

"Hilda, I know, but we need to find a way to end this before more people are killed in this war," Ash commented with a solemn tone, he looked over to his friend and looked at the pokeball containing the legendary pokemon, 'Maybe it's time I used you in battle more often,' Ash thought to himself while thinking back towards the battle it had alongside Ash. Ash turned his gaze to Hilda who had started showing signs of settling down, he walked towards the couch and sat next to Hilda, he placed his arm around her and dragged her in closer, comforting her as best as he could.

"Ash, our problem is we don't have the numbers to combat against both Team Plasma and Team Rocket," Cynthia explained the problem with her own concern. She placed a map on the table and pointed towards the cities that had been affected by prolonged battle, "so far we have seen battles in Nimbasa City and Castelia City, each team Taking those two major cities respectively, but their aim is to take Oplucid is because they want control of the Dragon Village that is just on the outskirts of Oplucid," Cynthia explained with grave concerns for the region.

Ash looked at the map and began to think about the situation that had started to evolve, "alright, I will head to Oplucid City," Ash said with his fists clenched, Hilda looked up and nodded, "I will be going alone," Ash dictated much to Hilda's horror.

"But you can't go alone, what am I supposed to do? I need you here Ash!" The brunette cried but Ash ignored her request.

"Cynthia, I would like you to stay here and make sure Hilda doesn't follow me, I will need to help Drayden and Iris protect Oplucid City," Ash instructed the champion before standing up and turning around, he started to walk towards the door and to war with Team Plasma and Team Rocket, it was then that Hilda grabbed his hand preventing him from going any further, Ash turned around with a proud smile, "Hilda," Ash called to her in a soft tone.

Hilda started to cry again, but this time burying her head into his chest, "please Ash, don't go, I don't want to lose you," Hilda cried, she embraced Ash not wanting to let him go to war, to which Ash returned her embrace, "please don't go Ash," Hilda continued to repeat with more emotion.

"Hilda, I will be just fine, I want you to stay here where it is safe, for you, for our unborn child," Ash replied with an assuring smile, he placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders and looked into her blue eyes, "come on Hilda tears don't suit you, you're far too beautiful for that," Ash commented while wiping away his love's tears causing her to let out a faint smile, "much better," Ash said before turning away from the brunette.

Hilda held tightly onto Ash's hand which force him to turn around, Hilda walked up to him slowly and moved closed until her lips made contact with Ash's, she held to position for some time and some tears still flowing down her face, she continued the kiss with Ash ignoring the champion behind her, 'please come back to me safely,' Hilda thought as she placed her arms around Ash's shoulders.

Ash returned the kiss with pride, 'I promise Hilda, our child will not go without a father,' Ash thought while pulling back from Hilda, "Hilda, I am not going to die, I will be back by your side, the way it should be," Ash promised the brunette with a smile. He walked to the door leaving Hilda in the care of Cynthia, before opening the door, he looked back smiling at the woman, "Hilda, please train to become stronger, you might be the one I love, but when it comes to the Unova League you are also my rival," Ash declared before walking out of the villa.

Hilda walked to the balcony of the villa and watched Ash prepare to leave towards the next battlefield, "Ash, I love you!" Hilda yelled out with pride.

It was then that Ash climbed on to his legendary pokemon and flew off towards the next battle, "this will be the final battle, I promise this, Team Rocket and Team Plasma will end their ambitions in Oplucid City," Ash declared with great confidence, the vast white pokemon flew off towards what would be the final battlefield, he looked back to the small town as it got smaller the further he flew away, 'Hilda, please remain safe, I will return to you, then we can finish our journey undistracted,' Ash thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile back in the villa Hilda continued to look towards the horizon knowing that it could be the last she sees of Ash, 'please come back safely Ash,' Hilda thought to herself while keeping an ever watchful gaze on the horizon.

Cynthia walked up to Hilda and escorted the brunette back inside, "come on Hilda, you need to rest," Cynthia instructed the young woman with concern, Cynthia led Hilda to a room where she could stay until Ash returns, "you have nothing to worry about, Ash will not die so easily, he will return safely," Cynthia promised with a serene smile.

Hilda walked to the bed and sat and turned her attention to the champion, "you seem so certain that Ash will be safe," Hilda proclaimed with a little more ease, she looked to the floor and began to wonder what to do next, "he promised me that we would spend the rest of our lives together as one family," Hilda thought out loud with a hopeful grin.

Cynthia listened to Hilda talking about the promise that she made with Ash and smiled at her, "then there is no way Ash will die so easily if he made this sort of promise," Cynthia decreed proudly, she walked away from the room to allow the brunette to rest up.

Hilda fell towards the pillow and looked at the ceiling, she placed her hand on her stomach and thought to herself, "you know when I see you in just over seven months' time, we will be one happy family," Hilda promised her unborn child. The brunette eventually fell asleep thinking about the prospect of her own little family living happily somewhere nice, "please Ash return to me," Hilda whispered over and over again.

Ash continued his flight until he heard the explosions sending shockwaves in every direction, "so we finally made, Reshiram, show then that we arrived, use Fusion Flare," Ash instructed the vast white pokemon with his fists clenched. After hearing the instructions of the trainer, the legendary pokemon formed a powerful sphere of flames and lowered its head and aimed the ball of flames at the enemy forces, Reshiram shot the ball of fire at the opposing army destroying a large area of their camp, "now do the same thing to their other camp," Ash told his pokemon with conviction, the vast white pokemon repeated the attack but this time on the other camp devastating with a fiery attack on the next camp.

On the ground the Plasma forces started to panic after the powerful attacks landed, "what's going on? Over half our forces were wiped out from a powerful attack," the plasma soldier enquired while trying to search for the answer to the destruction.

"Sir we don't know, even Team Rocket was hit hard," The other soldier replied with concern, suddenly a person leapt into their camp taking out a group of the remaining plasma grunts with his Dragonite, "we're under attack!" the same plasma grunt yelled out while spotting the powerful dragon type using a powerful ice type attack.

"This is the last battle Team Plasma and Team Rocket will ever have, I will make sure of it," Ash promised while a soldier was calling for reinforcements, "that's it call you allies we finish this war here and now," Ash expressed his anger before climbing onto the his Dragonite and flying off towards the Team Rocket's base camp, "let's lure the rest of Team Rocket into the trap," Ash declared in an angered tone, his dragon type pokemon unleashed a powerful dragon type attack devastating the Rocket's camp.

"Our camp is under attack again, quick call for every reinforcement in the region," the Rocket soldier ordered the grunt to call for the last of the Rockets in the region.

Meanwhile in Nimbasa City Hilbert was watched Team Plasma leaving the city and started to head north, "seems like Ash, has started the final battle, then I will help as well," Hilbert stated before climbing onto his Braivary and followed the plasma army towards the final battle, "well Ash, it's almost time old friend, let's give these bastards hell," Hilbert commented while keeping a safe distance, 'very soon I will unleash the might of the sword of justice on Team Rocket and Team Plasma,' Hilbert thought while looking at three of his pokeballs, he looked up and started to shiver with anticipation, it was then he spotted a large black pokemon flying towards him, "yo N, it's great to see you making it to the final battle," Hilbert called over to his friend with pride.

"Team Rocket is heading to Oplucid City, we might be in for a battle over the skies," the former plasma leader stated with a nod, the two friends continued to follow the plasma and rockets towards the final battle, 'this will be it, Team Rocket and Team Plasma will end here, and father, your ambitions will end with this war,' N promised himself.

"So who will fight in the skies N?" Hilbert asked while looking over to his friend.

"You will my pokemon is stronger on land, but we need to do everything we can to support Ash, his true destiny is about to unfold," N stated with a confident smirk.

Hilbert nodded with pride as the two friends headed out into the distance, "whatever destiny my brother-in-law has, I bet it will be something awesome," Hilbert chuckled while feeling even more pumped about the battle.

Back at the villa Hilda woke up from her slumber and walked towards the balcony, she watched the sun setting over the horizon, "I hope this will all be over soon," Hilda clasped her hands together and closed her eyes praying for the safe return of Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>The war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma is coming to an end, but a new revelation is about to be revealed what will it be? <strong>

**A major event is about to happen in three chapter's time, guess what it is and I promise not to disappoint with it.**

**Next time chapter 17: Revelations **


	17. Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations.**

_Ash's new destiny to be unveiled in this chapter please enjoy review at the end, the battle for Oplucid City reaches its peak in this chapter._

* * *

><p>Hilda for a second day in a row watched the sun setting over the horizon, staring with concern, not knowing the fate of the trainer, thinking about Ash who had gone off to fight Team Plasma and Team Rocket, no news was heard from him, hoping that he would return alive, the sea breeze kicking up as the clouds over the ocean started to move in, "Ash, please come back alive," Hilda hoped while watching the clouds move closer, she closed her eyes and pictured Ash in her thoughts.<p>

Cynthia approached the brunette and escorted her inside her villa, "this is the second day in a row Hilda, you need to trust me Ash will be fine," Cynthia stated while leading the woman to the safety of the villa, "there is a storm coming, I don't think Ash would want you caught up in it," Cynthia told the woman with a smile.

Hilda looked out the window to see the wind pick up in intensity and a bolt of lightning crashing to the ground, "Cynthia can you train me and my pokemon?" the brunette asked the older trainer nervously.

"Why would you want to do this?" Cynthia asked the brunette with a little guilt, the storm outside the villa started to intensify, she watched as Hilda looked to the ground with her fists clenched, "Hilda, why do you want me to train you?" the Sinnoh champion asked the trainer.

Hilda closed her eyes and thought about Ash, thinking about the possibility of being the mother of his child, "I want to become strong, not only for me but for Ash and our child," Hilda replied in a determined manner, she turned around to see the powerful storm continuing to move in, the dark clouds covering the sunset and the wind waving the trees from side to side in a ferocious manner, "to protect the ones I love," Hilda remarked with a gentle smile.

Cynthia smiled at the young adult and then turned her attention to the storm, "very well, since Ash is off fighting for everyone, I will help you get stronger," Cynthia told the trainer proudly.

"Thank you Cynthia," Hilda replied happily. She walked over to the guest room happy that she is able to get stronger without the help of Ash, "I will get stronger, but I need to do so without your help Ash," Hilda reminded herself with pride, she thought about Ash who was off fighting the enemies of peace, 'I won't be left behind,' Hilda reminded herself while getting ready for lunch.

A loud clap of thunder rattled the windows before a sudden flash of lightning hit the ground, Cynthia watched as the storm started to get worse with heavy rain beginning to fall, "well it seems we need to wait for the storm to pass," Cynthia stated with a smile as the power went out leaving the villa in darkness.

Meanwhile in Oplucid City, Ash, N and Hilbert were standing back to back, "well Ash, what are we going to do next?" Hilbert asked with a smirk, he looked around the battlefield with his three legendary pokemon getting ready to face off against Team Plasma and Team Rocket, the three Swords of Justice extended their blades ready to face off against the charging enemies, "so how about we split the enemies in to three groups, "I will take this four thousand men, Ash you take that five thousand men and N you can take that group there," Hilbert told the other two men with a confident smile.

"Like hell you three are going to have all the fun, Blastoise use Hydro Pump," A nasally voice called out to his friends while his water type pokemon fired a torrent of water from the cannons on his back, the trainer leapt next to Ash and looked over to see the fighting enemies before a powerful flamethrower attack crashed down on the overhead members of Team Rocket, "and I didn't come alone either," Gary stated while pointing up to see a fire type pokemon crashing down next to Hilbert.

"Geez, why are so reckless Ash, I would have thought you would've gotten less reckless since that incident with Lucario and Mew," the brunette said with a cheeky grin.

"Seems like I can't even be in another region without you guys following me," Ash complained while a small penguin pokemon landed in front of him, "so all our friends showed up to fight?" Ash enquired calmly.

"That's right Ash, now let's show them what our team is capable of," Dawn replied with Paul, Drew and Barry standing next to her, "seems like we made it just in time, oh and by the way where is Hilda?" Dawn asked the trainer while searching Ash's soon to be wife.

"She isn't here Dawn, I left her in the care of Cynthia," Ash replied while his friends walked up to him while fighting off the forces of Team Plasma.

"Hmph, I can't let this loser have all the fun," Paul smirked at his old rival.

"Sticks and Stones you bastard," Ash replied with equal sarcasm. He turned to his legendary pokemon and nodded at it, "well at least one of us has a legendary pokemon," Ash remarked with a cheeky tone.

"Hey cool it you two, we need to defeat these enemies as soon as possible," Drew reminded the two quarrelling trainers, "Roserade attack with Magical Leaf," Drew instructed his grass type pokemon, a powerful barrage of leaves spiralled in every direction as the grass type pokemn danced in a circle causing immense damage to the enemies from both sides, "almost forgot there are a shit load of these guys," Drew commented while bashing his head with his palm.

"Oh come on Drew, you aren't allowed to have second thoughts, why do you think we travelled after hearing that Team Rocket was going to be at war with Team Plasma, we both knew that Ash was going to be in deep shit," May commented with a giggle.

"Geez thanks May, I really needed that," Ash replied while watching his friends defeat more foes in front of them, "Stand back guys, Reshiram attack with Blue Flare," Ash instructed his pokemon with great confidence.

"Zekrom attack with Bolt Strike," N followed up with his own command.

The two legendary dragons flew up into the air, bright red and orange flames sprouted from its tail while a thunderous aura surrounded the large black pokemon. A ball of white and blue flames formed in front of the white dragon's mouth, it unleashed the devastating attacks as three rings formed around the massive burst of flames, meanwhile Zekrom charged towards the ground as it concentrated all of its electrical might into one fist, the two attacks crashed into the ground causing a massive shockwave sending members of the enemy forces flying in every drirection, the other friends watched in amazement while the two pokemon landed next to Ash and N.

"So this is the power of a legendary pokemon," Dawn gasped in disbelief, the bluenette gulped at the sight of the powerful pokemon, but as the two pokemon got ready Dawn looked up to see a ship in the sky, she watched while the front of it opened up to reveal a massive cannon, "Ash, look up for a moment!" Dawn yelled out as the cannon fired a volley of ice towards the members of Team Rocket and the friends.

"Reshiram, attack with Dragon Pulse," Ash directed his pokemon to attack the incoming ice shards, Reshiram used the powerful dragon type move to blow away the attacks, the attack was ineffective as members of Team Rocket were instantly taken out buy the attack, "N do you know what's going on?" Ash asked while his friends took on the remainder of Team Plasma.

"I can hear the voice of a powerful pokemon inside the ship," N replied with shock.

'It's Kyurem, they are using Kyurem for this war,' Zekrom replied to N's concern, as the duo and their legendary partners watched the ship attack the battlefield a powerful pokemon appeared from the top of the ship causing it to explode, 'there it is,'Zekorm warned the duo and Reshiram, the mostly grey pokemon charged towards the two dragon readying a powerful icy pulse.

"Watch out, it will be using Glaciate," N notified Ash with great concern, the pulse of Ice extended outwards destroying the remaining members of Team Rocket, N gritted his teeth while the legendary ice type landed in front of it, "most of them were not even able to defend themselves!" N yelled out in anger while his pokemon roared out angrily

"Oh son, you really think I care for what happened, this battle was for domination of Unova, even the world is now in the palm of my hands," said a man with long green hair, holding a cane and wearing a black cloak, "this battle has only just began," the man stated with a sinister laugh.

"N who is that man?" Ash asked with a concerned expression.

"My father Ghetsis," N retorted with determined expression, "Ghetsis, where are my sisters?" N asked with his fists clenched.

"You mean Concordia and Anthea right, they aren't even your real sisters, yet you show concern for them," Ghetsis stated while bringing out a screen to show him two women standing in a closed off building, one woman had long blonde hair wearing a long sleeve blue blouse and a yellow dress and her sister had long pink hair wearing a mostly green cardigan and a pink and white dress, "you see son, no harm has come to them, maybe you should tell your friend about what you really are," Ghetsis told his son with a demonic grin.

"N, what is he saying?" Ash questioned his friend with a frown.

"It's none of your concern Ash, I have been trying to escape my past for so long, wanting to create my own life with great friends like you," N explained his choice to Ash.

"So you don't want to tell your friend that you are the last remaining member of the Sinnoh Royal family," Ghetsis questioned his foster son.

"I know that I am the last remaining member of the Sinnoh Royal family," N replied while clenching his fists in rage, "all I know my real parents were killed in an accident," N remarked with great agony.

Ghetsis started to laugh in an evil tone before looking over to his foster son, "it was no accident, in truth I usurped the thrown and killed your parents," Ghetsis replied to N, the revelation left N in shock he stepped back, his mouth agape from the truth that was told to him.

"You hid that from me for so long and yet you show no remorse," N said while stumbling back.

"N, snap out of it, we have to defeat Ghetsis here and now," Ash told his friend but he remained despondent and collapsed to the ground, Ash quickly turned his attention, he glared at the leader and cracked his knuckles ready to fight the leader of Team Plasma, "that was a cheap shot, how can you do that to someone who thought you were his father?!" Ash yelled out in a furious rage, he clenched his fists ready to battle.

"Oh what's the matter, does one of his so called friends want to defend him, it isn't like he can understand humans, I raised him as a tool to bring pokemon to Team Plasma's side, I fully intended to use N to help me dominate the world," Ghetsis stated while continuing to play his mind games with N, the plasma leader turned his attention to a now hurting N, "after all that soul searching, he is still weak, glad I destroyed the royal family when I did," Ghetsis confessed with a malicious smile. "Kyurem, absorb Zekrom now," Ghetsis ordered the legendary pokemon with a smile.

"What was that? Absorb a pokemon what the fuck?" Ash questioned in shock, "If that's the case, then I will not allow it, Reshiram attack with Dragon Pulse," Ash commanded in a hurried manner. The mighty dragon unleashed a powerful force from its mouth and sent it towards the boundary pokemon as it was preparing its attack on the deep black pokemon. "Zekrom dodge the attacks then use Dragon Claw," Ash instructed the pokemon.

"It's no use, a pokemon can only listen to its trainer," Ghetsis told the trainer with a smug expression. Much to the surprise of Ghetsis the large dragon followed the commands of Ash and dodged the beams coming from the third dragon type pokemon then charged towards the slower pokemon with a glowing white hand, "what, no way," Ghetsis as his pokemon fell back from the force of the two attacks.

"So you thought it was going to roll over and let you take control of my friends pokemon, I will command it in battle and prevent you from succeeding in you ambitions," Ash promised the plasma leader with a confident grin.

"Don't be so foolish boy," Ghetsis told the young man with an angered expression.

Ash chuckled at the plasma leader and then looked over to N, "you underestimate N, he is fantastic person, he intends to make do with a second, everyone deserves a second," Ash declared while the two legendary dragons looked over to Ash and nodded with great pride in the trainer.

'We will follow whatever command you gives,' Zekrom decreed before turning its powerful red eyes to Kyurem.

'Right, we will do whatever it takes to stop Ghetsis,' Reshiram proclaimed while returning its blue eyes to Kyurem and Ghetsis, the two legendary pokemon roared at the leader and his legendary pokemon causing him to sweat a little from fear at facing the two pokemon.

Dawn and May looked back to see Ash standing behind the two legendary pokemon wondering what to do next, "Ash, please becareful!"May and Dawn yelled out in unison concerned about his safety.

Ash looked back and smiled at the two women, "no problem, plus I promised myself I would return for Hilda," Ash explained while turning his attention back to the battle.

May and Dawn looked at one another and nodded, "well Dawn, let's help Ash finish this battle, we have some much we want do after this battle," May told her friend while looking over to Drew who was finishing his battle with the remnants of Team Plasma.

"Right May, plus Paul does need someone to keep him on the straight and narrow, living in a world ruled by Team Plasma would be a nightmare," Dawn stated while looking over to Paul who was about finished with his unit of Team Plasma, "for everyone," Dawn declared while standing back to back with her friend.

"Right, let's end this war Blaziken attack with Blaze Kick," May instructed her starter pokemon with confidence.

"Piplup finish them off with Hydro Pump," Dawn instructed her pokemon quickly.

Piplup powered up a large pool of water before sending the torrent towards the pokemon and the members of Team Plasma, at the same time Blaziken was skilfully kicking every foe in the way with deadly precision.

Meanwhile Hilbert was fighting off the remaining members of the Shadow Triad with his sword of justice pokemon, "this war is over, no more hurting people and stealing their pokemon," Hilbert declared while a torrent of wind came his way.

Ash looked back to see Hilbert taking the hit from all directions as his pokemon continued to fight the legendary Kami, "Hilbert!" Ash yelled out while running to his friend, he collapsed to his knees to help his friend up, "hey wake up bro," Ash insisted while lifting his head up.

"Ash, it seems like I was a little reckless," Hilbert smiled as the pain writhed through his body.

Ash raised looked on in shock as his friend began to fade away, "reckless? No, you can't, you're going to be a father to Skyla's child, I promised her that you would remain safe," Ash told the brown haired trainer while all the friends watched in horror as their new friend started to lose his life in Ash's arms.

"Ash, please take care of my sister, and keep an eye on Skyla for me," Hilbert asked Ash before dying in his arms.

To shocked to say anything he grabbed the pokeballs that helped command the legendary pokemon and wondered what to do next, he looked over to his friends and walked over to them silently, "here these belong to Hilbert Dawn and May, I am entrusting them to you," Ash said while giving the women two pokeballs each, the trainer looked back and thought about what Hilbert said, "I promise my brother, I will take care of Hilda, but as for Skyla, that is something I cannot fulfil for you," Ash said with tears rolling down his eyes. He looked up to Ghetsis who was laughing at the situation, "you will pay with your life and your Team Plasma murdered a person whom I considered my brother!" Ash promised in a blind rage as he started to glow a bright blue, leaving everyone in shock, he walked fearlessly into the final battle against the plasma leader and the two dragons roared at the green haired man.

N got to his feet after witnessing his friend's death, he stood side by side with Ash this time ready to battle, "you murdered my family, but you just killed my first friend," N stated while he looked over to his pokemon.

"N welcome back," Ash sternly told his friend.

"Ash after this battle there is something I need to tell you," N replied with a frown, he continued to stare at his foster father with great anger, he nodded at his pokemon and got ready to make a command, "no more, pokemon and people need to live in harmony and with you even breathing would prevent that from happening," N told the leader of Team Plasma.

Meanwhile back in Undella Town Hilda was training her pokemon with Cynthia and was having a difficult time keeping up with her pokemon, 'so this is what a champions pokemon is like, wow she is really strong,' Hilda thought while keeping an eye on the intimidating blue pokemon. While she continued to train a sudden sadness filled her mind, it was something she couldn't escape, a cold wind blew passed her even in a tropical location, "what's going on?" Hilda asked while Cynthia looked on in shock, seeing her new friend about ready to break down in tears.

"Hilda, what's the matter?" Cynthia asked while Hilda broke down in tears, the champion recalled her pokemon and walked up to her trainee, 'something is wrong,' Cynthia thought while continuing to approach the brunette.

"I don't why, but I feel this debilitating sadness, it's like a dagger has gone through my heart, like someone close to me has just died," Hilda explained while Cynthia, Hilda got to her feet and recalled her pokemon unable to continue battling against the champion of Sinnoh, she walked away from the villa and wondered what was going on, first the attack on Nuvema Town and now this despair pulsing through her mind, she walked up to the shoreline of the town to figure out what was going on, she listened to the crashing of the waves, it was then she realised what was going on, she realised that the close one to her that died was her brother, "no how can it be, he and Ash were so close," Hilda whispered while falling to the sand, she placed her hand over her mouth and started to cry knowing that her brother will never be standing there at her wedding.

"Hilda, are you alright?" the Sinnoh native asked with concern.

Hilda looked back with a saddened expression and her eyes reddened by the crying, "I don't know Cynthia, I get the feeling I should be where Ash is," Hilda stated while pulling out her pokeball and called out her flying type pokemon, "I am going to see Ash, and you cannot stop me Cynthia," Hilda declared while climbing onto the bone vulture pokemon.

"Wait Hilda, don't be so foolish, if you go now you will risk your unborn childs safety," Cynthia told the younger woman with great concern, she walked up to the trainer and got between her and the flying type pokemon, "plus I don't think Ash and Hilbert would be happy to see you getting involved in this battle," Cynthia wisely told the female trainer.

Hilda raised her hand and slapped the champion across the face, "how would you know?!" Hilda screamed out in anger, she watched as Cynthia cupped her face in shock at what had just happened, "you're the champion of the Sinnoh Region, yet you are staying behind to protect me!" Hilda yelled out angrily as she started to cry yet again, "I know Ash and Hilbert have what's best for me, but I am not that useless, that I should be staying back while others fight to protect the world," Hilda cried while wincing in pain that had been there for some time.

Cynthia pulled out her pokeball and called out her Garchomp, "let's go, we will join this war, but you need to be careful," Cynthia told the brunette who nodded in approval, the two climbed onto their pokemon and got ready to take off towards the final battle, Cynthia looked worried about the outcome of the battle and started to think about what they might see in Oplucid City, 'I am wondering what really happened,' Cynthia thought while the two pokemon flew towards the major city, rushing with the wind whipping their long hair determined to find out what was going on.

'Ash wait there for me,' Hilda thought to herself while picturing Ash in her mind.

Back at the battlefield Ash and N were holding their own in the battle against the other legendary dragon with Ghetsis starting to show even more desperation in the battle, Dawn and May were fighting back the legendary Kami trio determined to save the region and the world from Team Plasma, Paul, Gary, Drew and Barry continued to fight off the last few Team Plasma men while the battle's against the legendries raged on in an explosive battle.

"Ghetsis this war is over, the rest of Team Plasma has surrendered and the only four people left fighting are you and The Shadow Traid," N pointed out before spotting a group of people wearing a black uniform with a red 'R' on the front, "what I thought Team Rocket was destroyed," N stated in a voice of disbelief.

"Ghetsis, you aren't the only one with a secret weapon, Mewtwo attack with Psychic," Giovanni said while the remaining men from Team Rocket charged towards the final parts of the battlefield and the destroyed city, the powerful psychic pokemon's eyes started to glow blue as an aura surrounded the three legendary pokemon dealing significant damage to them, "those three belong to me," Giovanni declared with a sinister grin.

"No, we are almost completely outmatched by the power of Mewtwo," Ash stated while the pokemon appeared in front of them while the three legendary pokemon fell to the ground, "Mewtwo, what the hell, I thought no one could control you?" Ash enquired before noticing a small device on the pokemon's right arm, 'so that's Giovanni's game,' Ash wondered while he was pushed back by a powerful blast of Psychic energy.

"There is no talking to it now, this pokemon is firmly back to whom is should be serving, me," Giovanni replied with a smirk.

Ash got up slowly and looked up at the piercing eyes of the psychic pokemon, "bastard, you dare try to control a powerful pokemon against its will," Ash hissed in anger while moving backwards as the powerful psychic moved closer to him, fear etched on his face, he soon found himself with his back to the wall of a destroyed building, "this cannot be the end, not with my promise to Hilbert and Hilda," Ash stated with fear while remembering the days he spent as a young boy with the two people he cared about, "Hilda, I am sorry, I failed in my promise," Ash whispered while waiting for the final attack to arrive and finish him off while picturing the woman that would be the mother of his child.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter ends the war, but not the journey, with the death of a very close friend Ash is now with his back to the wall, staring at death in the face. no wait the destiny will be unveiled very soon, my bad<strong>

**Will Hilda make it to the battle and save Ash? Or will there be another legendary on the way?**

**Next time Chapter 18: Blackened**


	18. Blackened

**Chapter 18: Blackened.**

_Time to bring the war to an end, with the next chapter having a special event happening._

* * *

><p>Hilda was on the back of her darkflying type pokemon, hoping that everything was going to be fine, wondering what this dreadful feeling was, she was thinking about the final battle Ash was fighting in and wondering whether both her brother and Ash were going to make it out alive, she heard the rumblings of the war in the distance, the trees that had fallen over and the destruction that had occurred from the war that had been going on for far too long, she looked around wondering what to do next, she could sense that there was something wrong be she still couldn't make sense of it, 'why is it that he needs to help solve everyone's problems?' Hilda thought while her uneasy sensation continued to plague her mind.

Cynthia looked over to Hilda who was keeping her eyes on the vulture like pokemon, 'she is having a serious problem with what is happening, first her family and now this war,' Cynthina wondered as her powerful dragon continued to fly towards the warzone, "Hilda, we're almost there!" Cynthia yelled out as a powerful explosion sent a massive shockwave towards the women, Cynthia and Hilda held on tightly as the two pokemon tried to maintain an even flying level, "Garchomp, stay steady," Cynthia hurriedly instructed her pokemon

"Mandibuzz, don't stop flying, we need to save Ash and to see if my Brother is okay," Hilda declared with a determined expression. In that moment a dark shadow passed the woman's head zooming towards the battle, "what was that?" Hilda asked while turning her attention to Cynthia who was equally perplexed like Hilda.

"No idea Hilda, but whatever it is, it's making its way to the battlefield," Cynthia told the younger trainer with an uncertain expression. The two ladies flew towards the battle to find Ash being pushed against a destroyed building's wall by an unknown force, "Ash!" Hilda yelled out in horror to see the trainer writhing in pain.

"What are you doing here, stay back," Ash replied while being lifted off the ground.

Suddenly a powerful dark wave of energy crashed into the mighty psychic type pokemon, "what was that?" Giovanni hissed in anger as the pokemon under his control easily got back to its feet and turned to a black pokemon with an hourglass figure, the rockets looked over to see the dark figure standing on top of a building.

'Arceus sent me here to finish this war,' the pokemon stated with a piercing gaze at the Rocket and Plasma members, 'I Darkrai, will end this war,' the powerful pokemon decreed while leaping off the building and unleashing a powerful ghostly sphere at the psychic type pokemon.

Ash got back to his feet after recovering from the torment of the psychic pokemon, he looked over his shoulder to see Hilda tending to him, "Hilda, why did you come here?" Ash asked tiredly.

"I felt like something was wrong, so I needed to come and find out what was going on," Hilda replied while looking up to see two of Ash's friends commanding Hilbert's legendary pokemon, "hey wait a second, those four pokemon belong to my brother," Hilda said with shock while trying to search for her brother, Ash dropped his head in shame thinking about what had happened, "Ash, where is my brother?" Hilda asked the saddened trainer before she completely realized what had just happened, she sat on the ground and started to cry again this time un controllably, "no I can't not my brother," Hilda muttered while looking around to finally find Hilbert's lifeless body on the ground, "Brother!" Hilda screamed out , she went limp after seeing her older brother on the ground not moving from her cries, she ran up to him to see if he was alive, "HIbert wake up brother," Hikda called out while pushing him, but there was no reply, he remained in a unresponsive state, "first mom and dad now you Hilbert," Hilda cried while Ash placed his hand on her shoulder, "why is my family gone? Why?!" Hilda cried out loud.

"Hilda, I am sorry I couldn't save our brother," Ash stated with regret while looking at his best friend, 'Hilbert, I will make sure your sister is well looked after,' Ash resolved with a serious expression, he looked up to see the powerful psychic pokemon approaching him before being pushed away by the dark type legendary pokemon, "no way, when did Darkrai get here?" Ash asked himself in shock.

'I came here due to the assistance of Arceus, initially Arceus wanted me to destroy anyone involved in this pointless battle, but I managed to talk it around by imprisoning the two leaders in different realms,' Darkrai explained while hearing the roars of two powerful pokemon coming from a distance away.

"You mean Dialga and Palkia?" Ash asked in amazement, the trainer stood up and watched the pitch black pokemon sending a wave of dark energy at the controlled genetic pokemon, it was then another loud roar echoed through the skies, Ash looked up to see two massive portals appearing in the sky, "oh man they are here," Ash commented while seeing a large blue, four legged pokemon jumping towards the battle field and a bipedal white pokemon flying towards the battle with the pokemon of time.

"I have never seen these pokemon before," Hilda commented in awe, she kept her attention on the two pokemon as it stood between the dragons of ideals and truth, "amazing, they are on our side," Hilda commented with a smile.

"They aren't here to fight for us, they are here to imprison Giovanni and Ghetsis, to prevent them from starting another war," Ash replied with a confident grin. the two powerful pokemon glared at the boundary pokemon ready to begin their battle, Palkia suddenly flew off towards Mewtwo and Giovanni while Dialga stayed back to battle Kyurem, Ash recalled his dragon with N following suit, "Hilda let's get out here now, this battle could get really dangerous," Ash yelled out to a hesitant Hilda, Ash quickly grabbed for the brunette's hand and pulled her away from the battle that was about to take place.

Hilda looked back to see the two legendary pokemon clashing sending a powerful shockwave in every direction, it seemed like time had slowed down after the collision, "what, did time just slow down?" Hilda asked with great surprise feeling like everything around her slowed down, "Ash tell me what's going on?" Hilda asked while forcing her hand free from her loves grasp.

"Dialga, the large blue pokemon has the ability to manipulate time, slow it down or make it go faster, Palkia has the ability to manipulate space," Ash replied while retaking the woman's hand and running away from the battle. After reaching a safe distance Ash turned around to see Kyurem falling to the ground unable to battle, then turned his attention to Darkrai who was battling the Kami Trio with the help of the four swords of Justice.

Hilda began to wonder why legendries of other regions were helping them in this situation, she had never seen them before and noticed that the powerful pokemon had begun to gain the upper hand in the battle forcing the enemies to surrender and give up, but the bosses continued to fight even when it seemed hopeless for them, "these pokemon are powerful," Hilda commented in awe at the display the she was seeing.

"Well these pokemon are from the Sinnoh Region, how and when they got here is a mystery even to me," Ash told the woman as she watched the dragon of time preparing to trap Ghetsis in a temporal prison, "I guess this is it," Ash stated while watching Ghetsis disappearing from sight, the dragon roared as it closed the portal of time from the rest of the world, Ash quickly looked over to where Mewtwo was fighting Palkia and the raging battle between them.

"I never knew that such powerful pokemon could manipulate such things as space and time," Hilda said while gasping at the power of the legendary pokemon that were fighting against one another.

Ash smiled knowing that Hilda was learning new things about the other region's pokemon, "you know, each region has many different pokemon, our region is only home to a small number of pokemon, there are other regions that are home to many other species," Ash told the woman with pride.

"No I refuse to give up, this world belongs to me," Giovanni declared angrily as he watched his psychic pokemon fall in battle, the powerful white and pink dragon formed a spatial prison to trap the Rocket leader in, the leader tried to run away from the prison but was caught in a vortex that pulled him into the prison, "NO!" Giovanni yelled out while the prison seeled him in forever.

"That was quick," Ash said smoothly as he started to celebrate the victory that had been achieved, but the winds of battle still continued, the dark type pokemon was still fighting off the Kami trio with all its might, the dragons of space and time left the battlefield to keep an eye on the prisoners that had been taken from the battle, "well it seems like they are heading back to their dimension," Ash said with a smirk, the two watched the battle between the pitch black pokemon and the Kami trio coming to an end.

"I can't believe this, our leader is gone," the leader of the Shadow Triad said in shock, he collapsed knowing that the war was over and that neither side had achieved victory, "we were assured victory, yet it seems like pokemon from different regions interfered," he said while looking up to see Dawn and May teaming up against them with a confident smile from each one.

"You know, you start a pointless war, how ironic," Dawn started while May stood next to her.

"That neither Team Rocket or Team Plasma win this war, too bad you never saw it coming too," May shrugged her shoulders while the swords of justice finished off the two flying type pokemon in the battle. The dark type pokemon got ready to end this war with one mighty Dark Pulse, "this war is over!" May yelled out confidently as Dawn and the rest of the friends agreed.

"For peace in this world," Dawn replied with a confident smirk.

Ash placed his hand on Hilda's left shoulder, "come on Hilda, the war is over, now it's time for us to help with the recovery," Ash assured the woman with a frown, he knelt down to see Hilbert's lifeless body on the ground, 'Hilbert, I will realize that goal of yours Hilda will be my wife, I will marry her as soon as possible, rest in peace old friend,' Ash thought while taking Hilda's left hand.

As the rest of the enemies surrendered, Ash and Hilda stood up, they looked around as the police force of the region started arresting members of the respective armies, "it seems like everyone played their part in bringing an end to this war, even my brother," Hilda commented, she looked back at her brother and started to cry, "Ash, I want Hilbert buried in Nuvema Town," Hilda requested as the legendary pokemon flew off towards the regions.

A dark figure stood in front of the two, "Darkrai, thank you for the help," Ash told the pitch-black pokemon.

'Peace is back, make sure you keep this peace,' Darkrai requested before taking off towards its home region.

Every one of Ash's friends approached the couple with pride, the war was over and the chance of heading back to their home region was now a very real possibility, "everyone, I have an announcement," Ash declared while turning around to see his friends with pride.

N approached the trainer while placing his hand on his shoulder, "Ash, Hilda, you have this new destiny about you, as the new royal family of this region," N stated with a smile as he called out his deep black pokemon, "I will be doing something I have never done before, become a pokemon trainer and make bonds with my own pokemon," N stated while smiling at his friends, 'Hilbert, please rest in peace,' N requested before flying off into the distance with tears streaming down his face.

Ash and Hilda nodded, Ash then turned his attention to his friends, "before you leave this region, I want you guys to stay here and witness a special event," Ash told his friends while taking Hilda's hand, "I am going to marry Hilda in just over a week, you're all invited," Ash declared while his friends accepted the invitation. "But first, Hilda and I have something we need to do," Ash stated while walking to his fallen friend, he picked him up and called out for his legendary pokemon.

"Ash, please win the Unova League," Dawn requested with a confident smirk.

"I am afraid I am going to win the Unova league," Hilda replied with a smirk.

Ash and Hilda looked at one another before nodding, "well it doesn't matter which one of us wins," Ash replied with a smile, he looked back and stared at the devastation, 'well, I think we both have two badges to get, we will put our badges on hold after finishing the funeral of your brother," Ash commented while climbing onto his legendary pokemon.

Hilda nodded and extended her hand out to Ash who grabbed it and helped her up, " yes Ash, let's let my brother rest in peace," Hilda requested as the legendary pokemon flew off towards the starting point of their journey.

_(5 days later)_

Ash and Hilda were standing in front of the grave of Hilbert, the weather was warming up, the gentle breeze allowed for the brunette's hair to move around, Ash knelt down and placed his fist gently on the head stone, "I will look after Hilda, no matter what, the war is over so please rest in peace brother," Ash whispered while smiling proudly at his brave friends grave. Hilda placed her left hand on his right shoulder, the trainer grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed her hand.

The trainer got to his feet while holding Hilda's hand, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled proudly, it was almost time for the major event and they knew that Hilbert would be happy to see them finally getting married, "Ash, I am not sure about this, sure my brother would be happy that we are going to tie the knot," Hilda commented with a sigh, she continued to hold Ash's hand. Eventually after a while Hilda turned around to start walking away from the cemetery, "come on Ash, we have some work we need to do," Hilda told her soon to be husband.

Ash nodded, but his attention was soon fixed back towards the grave, "Hilbert, it is my turn to keep Hilda safe, from now on it will be me that stays with your sister from this day forward I will stay by her side," Ash stated with a smile, he turned around to start walking towards the brunette, he looked over his shoulder and smile, "if I fail you can haunt me forever," Ash commented with a cheeky grin.

Ash walked up to the brunette, they took one last look at the grave of Hilbert and nodded, "come on Ash, I have an appointment with the doctors," Hilda remarked happily as she walked away with Ash by her side.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what is going happening, I am also excited about this whole thing," Ash replied while walking Hilda to the doctors.

_(Two Hours later)_

Ash was sitting in the waiting room, with Hilda talking to the doctor, Ash grew impatient and grabbed the remote control, his Pikachu slept on the seat next to him, "you know buddy, I am nervous as hell, I can't even hold the TV remote properly," Ash confessed while spotting the video phone at the far end of the hall, "you know, I should be ringing up my mother," Ash commented with a smile. The trainer got up and walked over to the phone, he picked up the receiver and dialled in the numbers.

Ash waited for his mother to pick up the phone, after the short wait his mother appeared on the phone, "Ash, my son, how are things going?" Delia asked her son with a positive smile.

"Well mom, do you remember Hilda?" Ash asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I remember her; she is the sweet little girl who always helped me out, I felt a little guilty leaving when she was always trying to give you and Hilbert a good name," Delia explained in reply, she spotted her son who was visibly upset with the mention of Hilbert's name, "did something happen Ash?" Delia asked with sadness.

"Yes mom, Hilbert was killed in battle, and there is something else," Ash replied with a frown.

"Oh Hilbert was such a nice boy, too bad we had to separate you both because of the trouble you two got into," Delia giggled as she reminisced on the times that she was having to deal with the town's folks berating her son and Hilbert, "you two were as close as brothers," Delia commented with pride, "also you said there was something else," Delia enquired before hearing the voice of the Brunette in the background, "who is that?" Delia asked before spotting the woman approaching the video phone.

"Hey Miss Ketchum, you might not remember me, but I am Hilda," the woman reintroduced herself to Ash's mother.

"Wow, Hilda, you have certainly grown into a beautiful young woman," Delia replied before noticing a bulge on Hilda, "is this the something else?" Delia asked in shock.

"Yep, I am having twins," Hilda noted with great pride.

Ash almost fell out of his seat after hearing the news, "what? No freaking way," Ash complained while Hilda sat on his lap.

"I can't wait, you are going to father two children instead of one," Hilda commented with cheeky grin, "and on top of that, in just two short days we will be husband and wife," Hilda commented while Delia was watching Hilda hug Ash.

"Wow, I am going to be a grandmother and Hilda is going to be my daughter-in-law," Delia stated with great pride, "I will be there as soon as possible," Delia declared before hanging up on Ash to get the next plane to Unova.

Hilda continued to sit on Ash's lap, the two smiling at one another, "well we better head off on our own for a while, your parents will most likely want to see you and I will be doing everything I can to get ready for later on," Ash explained the plan to his fiancé.

Hilda leapt of the raven haired trainer's lap and started to walk towards the entrance of the doctor's surgery, "then we can continue on our journey," Hilda commented with a smile as she left the building confident that everything will go the way she had hoped.

Hilda walked to her family home, she knocked on the door, a woman with long brown hair wearing a white jumper and a red dress, "hello mom, sorry I haven't contacted you in a long time.

"Hilda, it's so good to see you," the woman replied with great excitement.

"Mom, a lot has changed since I started my journey with Tepig," Hilda confessed with a nervous smile. The older brunette allowed her daughter into the house.

"I can see, you're more confident as well as more beautiful too," Hilda's mother replied with great pride, she watched her daughter take a seat in the kitchen and followed her in, she prepared a cup of tea for her daughter, "tell me everything," Hilda's mom requested happily.

"Alright mom, first off, I am getting married to Ash in two days' time," Hilda stated with a smile.

"Ash Ketchum, I bet he has grown into a wonderful young man," Hilda's mother said while giving her daughter a cup of tea, "please tell me more," she requested as she sipped the cup of tea.

Hilda gulped not knowing what to say about the loss of her brother, "Mom, you know that there was a war between Team Rocket and Team Plasma right?" Hilda questioned her mother, she nodded after hearing the reports on the news, "well Mom, Hilbert was killed in action," Hilda cried while her mother dropped her cup of tea in shock, she gasped at the prospect of never seeing her son again, "but he has left you a grandchild with Skyla," Hilda explained with a solemn expression.

"I told him, hundreds of times he had to get married before having any children," she said while doing everything she could to contain the tears that were welling up, "but I guess there is nothing I can do about it, I am certain he would have married Skyla anyway," the mother said with a smile.

"Mom, Skyla isn't the only one who bears your grandchildren," Hilda said while placing her hands on her stomach, "mom, I am expecting twins and Ash is the father of them," Hilda explained the secret pregnancy to her mother, "I promised not to tell Hilbert about it, but Ash taught me that it is better to be open about everything," Hilda explained proudly as her mother continued to cry at the loss of her son.

"Well, you know, you an adult, I cannot expect you to keep following everything we say, you have to make your own choices and I can see that you are a very responsible and beautiful woman, I am proud of you Hilda, I am also very proud of Hilbert too," Hilda's mother confessed with pride as she sipped her tea.

"Thank you mom, that means a lot coming from you, I promise that I will do everything to look after my children, like the way you looked after us," Hilda promised her mother while sipping her cup of tea.

"No Hilda I want you to do better than me and your father, Delia and I had you and Hilbert separated from Ash, I bet if we never did that I wouldn't have lost Hilbert," she said with tears rolling down her face.

"No mom, you aren't to blame, no one is, we were kids at the time, kids get into trouble, Ash and Hilbert were no exception to that rule," Hilda stated with a fond smile.

"Well, then I guess Ash and you were always meant to be together, as long as your both happy, then I can say that I am also a very happy mother, just like my old friend Delia," she stated with happiness.

"Mom, will dad approve, he has always been really strict about who I should marry, he always wanted me to be with Cheren, but you and Hilbert always thought that Ash and me were meant to be together," Hilda explained with a smile.

"I know, but he was saddened by the fact that Cheren started dating Bianca instead," Hilda's mother professed with a smile, "plus no matter how much he hated to admit, he always thought of Ash as his son, deep down inside he knew you belonged to Ash," the older brunette explained with a warm-hearted smile, she got up and started washing the empty cup, she looked back to her daughter and nodded, "remember, you make me proud Hilda, no matter what you choose to do," she told her daughter as she began to cry.

Hilda cried after her mother's words, "Mom, thank you, I will never let you down, I will win the Unova league, even if it means that I have to defeat Ash," Hilda promised with her right arm raised, she clenched her fist and punched the air in front of her.

"Hilda there is something I want you to have, don't worry about buying a wedding dress, I was planning on handing our family wedding dress to you when you chose to marry," she said with pride, the older woman ran to her room and moments later appeared with an elegant white dress in her arms, "I want you to have, go to your room and try it on," Hilda's mother requested.

Hilda walked to her room after receiving the dress, she closed the door and got undressed, she looked at the dress and put it on, the fit was perfect, she looked at herself in the mirror to see what it looked like on her, "wow this dress is beautiful," Hilda commented blissfully.

Hilda walked out of her room and towards the kitchen, she spun around to show her mother who was really impressed with the way the dress looked on her daughter, "wow Hilda, that dress really suits you," she said with a proud expression.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it," Hilda replied with great pride.

_(2 days later)_

With the large crowd of friends watching them Ash and Hilda were standing at the alter ready to take their vows, "do you Ash Ketchum, take Hilda White as you lawfully wedded wife, to take care of her in sickness and in health, never to set eyes upon another woman, until death do you part?" the priest asked the trainer with a smile.

Ash looked at the beautiful brunette with a smile and nodded, "I do," Ash replied with confidence.

After Ash's reply the priest repeated the sentence but directed at the brunette, after waiting for a moment, Hilda gathered her breath and smiled at her soon to be husband, "I do," Hilda replied to the priest's words.

Ash and Hilda placed their respective rings on their left ring finger, "by the power of Arceus, I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the Priest directed the newly wedded couple.

The crowd watched in anticipation, Ash leaned in and kissed Hilda to seal the deal, the crowd cheered with all their might knowing that there was no separating this duo now. After the couple pulled back Ash placed his forehead on Hilda's, they looked into one another's eyes and shared a few silent words with one another.

Ash and Hilda then walked down the aisle together this time as a married couple, holding hands before stopping at their parents, "I am so happy for the both of you," Hilda's mother cried while Delia cried blissfully.

"Amanda is right, you both look so happy, please Hilda, take good care of my son," Delia requested before seeing them walking further down the aisle.

Ash called out his legendary pokemon after exiting the chapel, Hilda with her bouquet in hand threw it into the air for the next bride to be to catch, without knowing the large bouquet of flowers were caught by a small brown pokemon with long ears, "wow Ash, it seems like there might be another wedding," Dawn laughed at her friend after her Buneary started to blush.

"Well Pikachu, good luck buddy," Ash teased his partner pokemon with cheeky grin, Ash and Hilda climbed onto the pokemon with Pikachu soon afterwards.

"So where are you going Ashy boy?" Gary asked his friend and rival, "you have to take Hilda on a honeymoon now," Gary instructed Ash.

Ash and Hilda looked at one another and nodded, "completing our journey, that will be our honeymoon," Ash and Hilda replied in unison with a confident smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>This one happened after a while, but I still hope you enjoyed it, Hilda is having twins and now she is married to Ash.<strong>

**Even after Unova their journey is far from over, be ready for a sequel sometime next year, until then please continue to read this awesome story.**

**Next time chapter 19: Challenge.**


End file.
